When You're Broken
by MiniperfectionWrites
Summary: Emma has always been the outcast in her family. Pregnant, alone, unemployed, and scared she realizes she needs help. Will the new doctor in town be the one to help? Captain Swan AU
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken

* * *

Emma sat in the bathroom holding the white stick in her hand. There was no way this was true. It couldn't be. Tears clouded her eyes as she threw the stick across the bathroom, the sound it made as it hit the floor only made her angrier.

For five minutes she sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks as she did the best she could to pull it together. On the other side of the door sat her brother and sister in law and as much as she wanted to go see them, she didn't want to tell them her news. No one would know until she was sure. Standing up she washed her face with cold water before she picked up the stick and box, not wanting anyone to see it as she hid it in her purse.

"Emma come on! We are going to be late!" Mary Margaret or Mary as they all seemed to call her, called through the door.

"I'm coming." She said as she straightened her dark grey dress and fixed her hair before she headed out of the bathroom. "Okay let's go." She said as she grabbed her blue cardigan and slipped it on making her way towards the door.

"I can't wait to see your family! They are always a great time." Mary said as they headed down to David's Truck.

"That's what you think. They adore you. Me not so much." Emma said as she opened the door to the back seat and got in, buckling up. David started the car as Mary started playing with the radio.

"What are you talking about Em. Everyone loves you." David said as they stated driving. Every since high school Emma never felt good enough for her family. David was a teacher for Storybrooke Middle, their cousin Graham was working for a large security agency and part time at the police station in town. Their other cousin Jefferson was a fashion designer that was always having new ideas that were a hit. And here was Emma, a 23 year old college dropout working part time at a coffee shop and now pregnant, by a guy she didn't even know the name of.

"Oh yeah I'm sure Mr. Nolan. It's always great to hear, 'Oh Emma don't worry, at least David will support you.' Or even, 'Emma maybe it's time to go back to college. One bad year isn't too hard.'" Emma said with a shake of her head. It wasn't one bad year at college. It was the constant feeling of being overwhelmed and alone. She couldn't do it. She had enough.

"Emma it's not that bad." David said trying to calm his sisters fears, though he knew it was bad. No one in the family believed she could do much. Adopted in to the Nolan family at 10, it was hard to prove something to people who didn't want her around. David knew Emma would make something great of herself. Until then he would be her rock.

"Two hours is all I'm staying. If I have to walk home I will." She told him feeling like a brat. She mumbled an apology before she turned and looked out the window. David and Mary where talking about a few houses they had planned to move in to and whether or not they could get their loans. As they pulled up to Ruth Nolan's house, David and Mary got out and headed inside, Emma needing a moment to breath. After realizing it wouldn't help to stall, she got out and headed into the house, smiling as she passed people, wanting to find her mom.

"Emma! It's so good to see you! How are you? How is college?" Her aunt asked giving her a smile. "Converse with a dress Emma? That doesn't seem like a good idea. Maybe Jefferson can give you some advice. He's been working on a shoe line." Her aunt smirked as she spoke. Emma bit her lip shaking her head.

"I'm fine, college is no longer but I'm sure you already knew that and wanted to just rub it in, And yes converse with a dress because I can do whatever the fu-"

"Emma! It's so good to see you!" Jefferson said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder leading her away from their aunt.

"I owe you one." Emma told him kissing his cheek softly. Jeff smiled shaking his head.

"Naw it's all good. She cornered me earlier, tried to tell me I should go to school and teach like David." Jeff said with a laugh. Emma joined in sighing as they sat down in the rec room. David stood in the corner talking to Graham and Mary sat on the other couch talking to Tink, Graham's fiancé.

"I don't even know why I come, seriously I always feel like shit here." Emma said with a sigh as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Jeff you left me alone and suddenly I have been proposed to." A voice said as a man came in to the room. Emma's attention turned to the man in question, before looking to Jeff, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, my cousin needed some saving." Jefferson said as Killian came towards them.

"Well then you are forgiven. Besides I may be your new uncle." Killian said with a laugh as he looked to Emma holding his hand out.

"Killian Jones, future Uncle." He said with a laugh, Emma laughing as he shook hers.

"Nice to meet you future uncle. I'm Emma Nolan." She said smiling. Jeff smirked looking at them before shaking his head.

"Killian moved here to be a doctor to help out Whale now that he is getting married. Emma is my college dropout cousin who works with coffee." Jeff said with a laugh.

"I take it you are the favorite cousin then?" Killian questioned as he let go of her hand. Emma shook her head as she looked to him.

"Only with the cousins. To the rest of the family I'm the worse in the world." She said as her mom poked her head in to the room looking at Emma.

"Em, come here please." Ruth said with a stern look on her face. Emma sighed as she excused herself, David following her out.

"Is everything okay mom?" Emma asked as the three of them stood in the bedroom.

"Your aunt Caroline told me what happened. Emma why must you always have an attitude when you come around?" Ruth asked softly placing her hand on Emma's cheek. Emma looked to her mom before looking to her brother, waiting for back up. When David said nothing Emma shook her head.

"Are you serious right now? I walk in to the house get attacked by my own aunt and now I'm the bad guy?" She asked shaking her head, tired of feeling like the black swan. "I'm leaving. I'm so tired of feeling unwanted and unwelcomed with my own family. I'm sorry I'm the worse Nolan there is. I try my best constantly but I guess I'll never be good enough." She said tears in her eyes as she left out the back door, not wanting to see any more family.

"Emma!" A voice stopped her, not far from the driveway. She started walking again, sighing as Killian caught up to her.

"Jeff told me what was going on. I'm sorry." He told her as he matched her pace. Emma sighed and pulled her cardigan closer to her body shrugging.

"13 years later and I'm still used to it." She told him as they walked. He gave her a look and she sighed. "I was adopted, left on the side of a road after my birth and bounced around until I came to stay with Ruth and David. Only a month after they took me in did she decide to adopt me. I thought I had found family. With the two of them I did everyone else not so much. I was a disappointment when I wasn't matching grades with everyone else, when I wasn't doing well in college, when I didn't get a fulltime job like they wanted me too. I work at a café. I dropped out of college; I live with my brother and his wife. I'm pregnant and have no clue where the date is…" Emma stopped when she realized she just told him something she didn't even know was true.

"Stop walking for a moment." He said as he stood in front of her, his hand on her arm, watching her. "How far along are you?" He asked softly, part of him knew that she hadn't told anyone yet, it was written on her face.

"I don't know. I just found out before I came. I could tell something was wrong because I hadn't wanted coffee in a while, I had felt sick." Emma told him sighing softly. Saying it out loud finally made her realize it was true. She was pregnant. "Um, wont Jefferson be curiously where you went?" She asked curiously as she looked up to him. Killian shook his head giving her a smile.

"No love, he knew that I would want to make sure you were okay." He told her giving her a smile. Emma nodded looking away from him, back towards the house.

"Thank you. I'll be okay though." She said before she turned and headed away from the house and towards town. She figure that he had headed back inside, but instead she heard his steps falling in sync with hers.

"I think you are going to do something amazing, even if your family doesn't think so. Just give it some time love." He told her as they walked. Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. She didn't believe him. "I know you will be a great mom. You seem strong and brave." He told her with a smile. Emma looked at him shaking her head.

"I don't think I will. What kind of mom doesn't know who the dad is?" She asked, curiously. She didn't think she could be a great mom. Her own family wouldn't have faith in her.

"Just trust me. I've known you all of 20 minutes now and you seem strong and brave to me. I know you will be great." He told her as they got more in to town.

"Know any good doctors? I will need one." She said with a teary laugh. Killian laughed himself giving her a smile.

"I know a few. Ill help you get set up with a good one. Since im new to town I could use a few friends. How about it Black swan?" He asked smiling. Emma laughed at the nick name shaking her head.

"Alright Pirate. We can be friends, though I need a better nickname for you." She teased him as she stopped walking in front of her apartment building. "I may need to get my life in order. Having a friend could be great. Want to come in, hang out for a while?" She said as she opened the door, turning to look at him.

"Sure. Lead the way Black Swan." He said as they headed up to the apartment, Emma leading him inside. Closing the door after him, she kicked her shoes off and hung her cardigan up on the door.

"Why Storybrooke?" She asked curiously as she started making coffee for him, both sitting in the kitchen, Emma on the counter and Killian at the countertop bar.

"Well I had been in New York after I finished my residency and Victor, who I had met in med school, called me and told me they were looking for another doctor here. So I took it. I wanted a change from the large town life." He told her smiling as she handed him a mug.

"Whale has been looking for a doctor to join him here for a while now. It's been hard on him and Ruby to plan their wedding when he's always busy." Emma said softly as she took a drink of her hot cocoa.

"Can I ask how you ended up pregnant?" Killian took a sip of his coffee watching her. Emma laughed over her hot cocoa watching him.

"Well Dr Jones, When a man and a women get drunk after a night of partying, they end up naked and in bed with the other." She started, Killian joining in and laughing.

"That's now what I meant Swan." He told her shaking his head. "You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." He drank his coffee, setting his cup on the counter.

"It was girl's night, maybe 4 or 5 months ago. I was tired of being the good one, I had never drank before, never done anything that was wild, according to Mary, Ruby and Elsa. So I let loose. Now I'm pregnant." She said with a laugh as she set the mug down.

"Well I know a few doctors in the next town over if you want to go there, or Whale will take you. I guess it depends on what you want to do." He told her as he rested back in the chair. Emma told a moment to think trying to figure out what she would want to do.

"Okay this is going to sound weird but could you maybe?" She trailed off as she looked to him. She liked Whale, hell they had been friends since high school. But she wasn't sure she wanted him as her doctor. Killian looked to her thinking for a moment.

"If that is what you want, then I can be your doctor. But its all up to you. Either way, ill be here for you Em. You will need support and I promise to give it to you." He told her giving her a smile. Emma smiled back as she stood up, opening her mouth to say something when the door open. David and Mary walked in, followed by Jeff, Graham, and Tink.

"Thank God, you weren't answering your phone and it was annoying!" Mary said moving to hug Emma holding her for a moment.

"Why are you guys here? Family event over?" Emma asked as she looked to them. David shook his head and moved to hug her, whispering an apology in to her ear.

"It wasn't worth it. After Jeff and David went off on everyone it was kinda boring." Tink said making her way to hug Emma as well.

"Wait what happened?" She asked as she looked to them.

"They wouldn't leave it alone. I'm sick of them talking crap about my sister. So after you left everyone was standing n the main room getting ready to eat and Aunt Caroline said something and that was enough. Jeff and I went off on them. Mom even joined in. She said she will call you later." David told her as he looked to her. "Em I'm sorry. I always thought you were just being over dramatic but I should have supported you. I hope you know that we want you to live here with us as long as you need to. And I will do whatever I can to help you in any way okay? I'm your big brother, I should start acting like it." David said as he gave her a smile before Emma wrapped him in another hug.

"Thank you. But I'm going to move out soon actually. I think its best that you guys have your space. You don't need your little sister here while you are newlyweds. I'll start looking soon. Maybe get Elsa to move in with me." She said with a small smile. David watched her for a moment before he nodded.

"Okay. If that is what you wants to do then I support it." He told her kissing her head before going to pour himself a cup of coffee. A few others followed his lead as they stood around talking. Killian's phone broke through the conversations, causing them to all still. He excused himself and headed to answer it, Tink breaking the silence.

"He's got a great butt." She said, graham giving her a confused look before Emma and Mary laughed.

"Well she isn't wrong. It is pretty great." Mary said laughing as David looked to her. Emma shook her head at them as she stood up, taking the empty cups to the sink. Killian came back out and looked to her, giving her a small smile.

"Sorry love, I have to get to the hospital for an appointment. But ill see you soon?" He asked her, Emma nodding with a smile. She watched him leave before she loaded up the mugs into the dishwasher and returned to living room.

"You and Killian huh?" Jeff asked as he rested back in his seat smirking. Emma blushed shaking her head.

"Probably not. He's just super sweet to me. We agreed to be friends so knock off that match maker crap!" Emma said with a small laugh shaking her head. "Hey has anyone heard from Regina today? She was supposed to get home from England last night, visiting Robins family but she never called." Emma said changing the subject.

"Kinda, she texted me and told me that she would meet us for lunch tomorrow for our normal Sunday girls brunch." Mary Margaret said smiling. Emma nodded biting her lip as she thought for a moment. Regina and Robin had been married for 4 years and finally pregnant with her first child, a little boy. Roland, Robin's son from his first marriage, was excited to be a big brother. Emma wondered if she could get Regina alone for a few moments and talk to her.

"Em you still here?" Tink asked with a smile, concerned for her friend who seemed to be off in her own mind. Emma nodded standing up.

"Yeah I'm all good. I'm going to go change and hide out in my room. I love you people and will see you later." She said pressing a kiss to Tink and Mary's cheeks before she headed down to her room and closed the door. Stripping the dress off, she replaced it with sweats and an oversized t shirt making her way to her bed. Lying back, she had pressed against her stomach wondering if she could really be a mom.

If she could really do this.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning tired and feeling sick. She barely made it to the bathroom before she emptied her stomach contents in to the toilet.

"Seriously over morning sickness!" She mumbled to herself as she stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Emma brushed her teeth and showered needing to get ready for the day.

Once she was dressed, her favorite leggings and a long blue t-shirt, she checked and made sure she was alone.

Pressing the call button to the hospitals number she sat down and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Storybrooke General, this is Lucy how can I help you?" Emma took a deep breath needing to stay calm.

"Hi I um need to make an appointment, with Dr. Jones. I haven't been feeling too well." She said softly as she stood and paced towards the window, watching the rain slide down the glass.

"Alright, how soon would you like to be seen? He's got openings today at 11,2:10, 2:45, and 5. Is there a time that works best today or would you like to look at another day?" Lucy asked, curiously as Emma heard typing. Emma looked to the clock before she thought a moment. She had to meet the girls in 20 but she knew she could be at the hospital by 2 for an appointment.

"Um let's go with the 2:10 one." She said softly as she heard a key in the lock. Lucy went over what Emma needed to bring and told her to check in at 2. Emma thanked her and hung up, David walking in a moment later.

"Good morning sleepy head! You missed breakfast this morning. Shouldn't you be headed to Wonderland Bistro soon?" He asked as he took his jacket off and hung it up. Emma nodded as she sat down and pulled her converse on.

"Yeah I am headed there now. Just had to make a few calls. Mom called last night, I'm going over for dinner tonight so I may just crash there to be safe." She told him as she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she headed out making her way towards Wonderland.

Every Sunday since they were teenagers, Regina, Ruby, Emma, Tink, Mary Margaret, Elsa and Anna, all got together and had brunch. Now that they are in their early 20's they still make sure to meet up. They all still ordered the same thing and sat for hours talking. Alice, Wonderlands owner, always saved them a table and made sure to stop in and see them for a while.

Being the first one there, she headed to their table, waving to Alice and her daughter Grace who sat at the counter. Taking a seat she smiled and rested back waiting on the rest of the girls. One by one they showed up and took a seat, all ordered once they were all together.

"Reg how was England?" Anna asked as she took a drink of her coffee smiling.

"It was amazing. I loved going over there, Robin and I are talking about doing it again once Henry is born. It will be a fun trip for the boys and his family can't wait to meet Henry. Neither can we." She rubbed her stomach as she looked down at her 7th month belly.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Elsa said as she placed her hand on Regina's grinning. The rest of the girls agreed as their food came to the table.

"Is everyone free after this? I need to do some shopping and don't want to go alone." Tink said with a smile. Mary and Elsa were in but the others shook their heads.

"I have to meet Robin to pick out baby things," Regina said softly, apologizing.

"I have work, Anna too." Ruby said, taking a bite of her eggs smiling at Elsa.

"I have a work as well. If I'm late again Archie will fire me." Emma said with a sigh, drinking her hot chocolate. She didn't want to tell them she had an appointment to go too, she didn't want to worry them or tell them she was pregnant just yet.

"Well you guys suck. We will have to make another date to all go." Tink said as they ate, the talk flowing between them all. Emma listened as most talked about their careers or the amazing things they have been doing and Emma felt like a failure in comparison. As they finished brunch, they paid and headed out side standing out front for a few moments.

As they parted ways, Emma glanced to her phone seeing she needed to get to hospital for her appointment. She waited until she was sure the others wouldn't see her before she made her way to the hospital. After checking in she sat down and closed her eyes hoping that the test was wrong, that she just had a flu or something an she would be fine.

"Emma Nolan?" The nurse called out standing in the doorway. Emma rose and followed the nurse, who introduced herself as Ashley, down the hall and into an exam room.

"What brings you in?" Ashley asked as she sat down and started typing on the computer.

"I think I'm pregnant." Emma said softly looking to Ashley, someone she grew up with and had known forever. Ashley looked to her before nodding and wrote in the file.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. It will be okay." Ashley said as she clicked a few things and asked Emma a few things. Emma answered the best she could already feeling tears in her eyes. Ashley stood and gave her a hug an a small smile.

"Dr Jones will be in in a moment. Here's a cup, I need a sample." She said as she set the cup down, gave Emma the instructions, and headed out of the room. Emma sighed and made her way to the bathroom and tried to fill the cup the best she could before she headed out and set it where Ashley told her too.

A few moments later Killian opened the door and gave her a smile.

"Let me get this to Ashley and then we will have results." He told her taking the cup and leaving the room. For what felt like years, but was really only 10 or 15 minutes, he came back in and sat down.

"So? Am I pregnant?" Emma asked as her hand moved to her stomach, as if to protect her from the news. Killian nodded and stood moving to her.

"I'm pregnant." She said before she ducked her head and started crying. Killian knew it was against code to get involved but she was his friend first, he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. Emma wasn't sure of the tears were happy or sad tears. "I'm okay. I promise. I just don't know what I'm going to do now. I have barely any money, a dead end job, and I'm alone." She said between tears. Killian shook his head looking to her.

"Things are going to be okay I promise Em. Ill be here to help. It will be okay." He told her kissing her head softly. Emma nodded bringing her hand up to wipe her tears off before smiling to him.

"Thank you. I am sorry I'm so up and down. I would blame the baby but its not her fault." Emma said with a laugh as she looked down at her stomach. Killian laughed smiling.

"Let's set up an appointment to get you an ultra sounds, for now I will get you the prenatal you need as well as some resources that can help." Killian told her as he wrote some things down for her. She nodded and placed her hand on her stomach.

"How far along do you think I am?" She asked as she took the papers from him and tucked them in to her purse.

"I'm not too sure. The ultrasound will be able to give you more info than I can." He clicked the pen and tucked it into the pocket of his white coat. Emma nodded as she stood up. "Ashley will call you and set that up. Don't worry, unless you want it out no one will know." He told her as they walked out together. Emma thanked him again before she left making her way to work, already 5 minutes late.

Archie gave Emma a look as she walked in.

"I know I'm a few minutes late but I promise it will be the last time." She told him as she grabbed her apron. His hand stopped her, taking the apron from her.

"Emma, It's been more than one time in the last few weeks. I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry Em." He told her softly. "You can pick up your last check Tuesday." He told her softly. Emma looked away tears in her eyes. Another thing she was failing at, not what she needed.

"I understand Archie. Thank you." She said as she turned and left doing her best to keep it together. It felt like everything bad that could happen was happening at once. No one would hire her now because she would have to leave to have her baby, and she had nothing.

She started walking hoping Regina was home.

* * *

Emma knocked on Regina's door wiping her eyes. She knew that she could talk to her mom about this but she was scared to let her down again. As the door opened she gave Robin a smile, hoping she wasn't bothering him.

"Em, is everything okay?" He asked worried, ushering her in and closing on the door. Regina came in to the room frowning when she saw Emma's tear stained face.

"Em what's going on?" Regina asked moving to her. Emma couldn't hold it in and cried more, falling to her knees. Robin picked her up and carried her to the living room, setting her on the couch. After a few moments she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant, scared, alone, jobless, a failure and I have no idea what I'm doing any more." Emma spilled out as she took a deep breath before she looked up to them. Regina say down and wrapped her arm around Emma.

"Slow down and lets tackle things one at a time. Youre pregnant?" She asked softly, robin ducking from the room to give them time. Emma nodded looking over at the window before looking to Regina. "When did that happen?"

"Girls night. I got too drunk and went home with someone. And now I'm pregnant." Emma said as she tried not to cry. Regina placed her hand on Emma's back rubbing it gently.

"Its going to be okay Em. I will be here to help you get through this all. What about your job? I thought you were working at Jiminy Cricket Coffee?" Regina asked Emma closing her eyes shaking her head.

"No. I got let go today. I've been late a lot lately due to the morning sickness. I don't blame him." She said softly as she rubbed her face. "No place will hire me now because I'm pregnant." She said softly closing her eyes. Regina just held her as she cried giving her the comfort she needed.

"You need to go back to school then Em. It will be good for you and the baby. Online courses or something. You will be okay Emma. Robin and I will be right here to help you, everyone will be." Regina sounded so sure of it, it almost gave Emma the confidence she needed. Emma took a deep breath looking to Regina.

"I can always ask you things about pregnancy right?" Emma asked curiously. Regina nodded as she gave her a smile.

"Of course. I can answer anything you have. And by the way, the morning sickness does go away some times." She said with a laugh. Emma laughed herself before she started asking a few other questions. They hung out for a while, Robin and Roland coming down an hour later.

"EMMIE!" Roland ran towards her and jumped in to her arms smiling. Emma laughed kissing his head as she held him close to her.

"Rollie!" She said smiling tickling him some. Emma held him as they sat there talking about his schooling before Emma realized she was cutting in to dinner time. Before she could even apologize robin gave her a look. One that said not to even think about it. She hugged them all close before she left walking home.

* * *

Emma sat in her room eating a bowl of Mac and cheese, the computer screen showing the community college online courses sign up. Regina was right, she should go back to school. She could get help from the family while she was doing classes, for what she didn't know. But at least she knew she would have help.

David knocked on the door and popped his head in giving her a smile.

"Heading to moms soon?" David asked as he came in to the room and noticed the screen, "Going back to school?" He asked sitting on her bed, stealing the bowl from her and took a bite. "Why are you eating if you are going to moms for dinner?" He asked curiously handing her the bowl back.

"Yes I'm heading there soon, I'm thinking about it and I was hungry." Emma said with a laugh as she finished her bowl setting it down. "I don't know what I would go back for yet but it would be something." She said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket off her bed. The papers from Killian fell out and David picked them up, Emma trying to grab them before he could see them.

"Emma? What is this?" He asked as he read over the papers. "You're pregnant? When were you going to tell me?" David asked looking to her. Emma sighed and sat down taking the papers from her.

"I just found out this morning. It's a bit of a surprise to me. It happened at girls' night a few months back I think. I told Killian yesterday, probably why I snapped at mom so easily yesterday. So I went to see him today and a test confirmed it. Now im going to tell mom. My plan was to tell you tonight after I told her." She said softly, leaving out she already told Regina, she could tell him that later.

"Who is the dad?" David's anger was clear on his face. Emma took a step back, setting the papers on her night stand.

"Um I don't remember his name," She said softly. David rose to his feet and shook his head.

"I cant believe you would be so stupid. You are stupid Emma! I can't believe you would do this! Of all things you do it would be getting pregnant by someone you don't even know." David shook his head as he stormed from her room, slamming the door behind him. Emma watched him leave, crying. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. She called her mom, told her she didn't feel and would see her tomorrow. Grabbing her gym bag from under her bed she threw some what she needed in to it and left the apartment, letting the door slam behind her.

She walked away from the apartment and grabbed her phone and entered in a number before pressing call.

"Hey its Emma, I know it's a lot to ask but can I come stay with you for the night? David and I got into a fight." She said softly, sighing a breath of relief. "Thank you. I'll be there shortly. I owe you one." She said before she hung up and started walking.

* * *

 **A|N:** Chapter one! Whatcha think so far? I'll try to update weekly but it could be more if the muse is here. Also I know this is a little OOC for all characters but the feelings from Emma I relate to well so it just worked perfectly for this storyline.

Your input would be greatly welcomed,  
One: What do you want Emma to go back to school for? Or where should she get a job?  
Two: What Gender should the baby be? I'm leaning towards Girl, given Emma's wording but what do you think?  
Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Characters all belong to the show, same goes for the song. Song is Broken my Lindsey Haun**


	2. Chapter 2

When You're Broken

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

* * *

Emma sat on the couch, head in her hands as she tried to take it all in. Her phone laid on the table beside her ringing non-stop. She knew it was David but she didn't want to talk to him. Killian walked in to the room and looked to her before looking to her phone.

"Not going to talk to him?" He asked sitting on the couch beside her. Emma was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. Unemployed, alone and pregnant wasn't her dream in life. She didn't even know what her dream would be at this point.

"No. Right now I just don't want to talk to him." She said as she picked up the phone and denied his call before turning her phone off. "I won't be here long I promise. Just tonight and then Ill go to the Inn or my moms. I am sorry about this." She said softly as she sat back. Emma wished life was normal for her, normal enough for her to just be with her head above water now.

"Emma its fine really. You can stay as long as you need love. I won't rush you out." He told her as they sat there.

"I lost my job today, found out I am pregnant for sure, and now I'm homeless." She said before she started laughing. Killian looked to her shaking his head as he gave her a smile.

"It's been a fun day for you that's for sure." Killian said with a small laugh watching her. Emma shook her head sitting there watching him.

"Oh yeah so much fun I want to do it again tomorrow." She said shaking her head, still laughing. "I was looking in to going back to school. Online courses. But I have no clue what im going to study. I sat there and looked at the courses trying to decide. I thought about business classes, ya know opening up my own business. But then I thought about Law enforcement. But then teaching came to mind and then so does being a personal trainer and a chef and a stay at home mom. I just don't know what to do. Everything sounds like it would be fun but at the same time nothing sounds fun." She said with a sigh as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"What have you always wanted to do? When you were a kid?" He asked her as he got up and started a fire before moving back, handing her a blanket. The room had cooled quickly and Emma knew that a storm would be coming soon. She thanked him for the blanket and draped it over their legs as he sat back down.

"When I was 4 I wanted to be a fireman. I told my foster dad, who was a fire chief, I wanted to be just like him. At the next house I wanted to be a sailor, travel the seas and never have a care in the world. By time I was 9 I just wanted a family. I told a friend at the time that I would marry rich and just be a stay at home mom. It is kinda funny if you think about it given im pregnant now." She said with a small smile.

"I think you could still find Rich out there. No promise he has money though." He teased her with a small laugh shaking his head. Emma shook her own head before rolling her eyes.

"You're jokes are far from funny Jones." She said as she shook her head. Killian flashed her a grin, causing Emma to laugh more.

"What can I say I'm a charmer." Killian relaxed more as they sat there, both enjoying the pounding on the roof. "What about just starting your general courses? That way you can get them taken care of and then by time you have the baby you will have an idea of what you want maybe?" He suggested looking to her. Emma thought it over before she glanced to him.

"That doesn't sound half bad. I mean it would be a lot of things taken care of and then by time Ill look in to signing up tomorrow and hopefully I can get started soon. I need to go to my moms and talk to her as well. Tell her whats going on before David does." She said with a frown on her face. It scared her to talk to her mom. Ruth would be so upset with her.

"Well don't stress it. Why don't you get some sleep. Its late and you need some rest." He told her as he stood up and and grabbed the pillow from the chair opposite of them.

"I will thank you." She said softly as she took the pillow from him and shifted on the couch, laying back. As the footsteps retreated down the hall, she closed her eyes and listened to the rain against the building. She had a lot to think about and at the same time, she didn't want to think.

Emma woke with a start, her hand moving to her stomach. Killian was in the kitchen and she remembered she was okay, she was safe. Standing up she headed to the kitchen watching as Killian moved around the room.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked her setting a cup of hot cocoa down in front of her at the counter. Emma sat down and took a drink shrugging.

Alright, lots of tossing and turning. Having to talk to my mom today scares the shit of out of me. But I know I need to do it other wise it will never happen." Emma said thanking him as he set down some oatmeal.

"You will be great. I promise. Sorry oatmeal isn't much. I haven't been able to go shopping yet. Ill go tonight before I come back here. Ill also leave the extra key on the counter for you before I leave so you can come and go as you please." Killian told her as he sat down and rested back in the chair eating his own breakfast. "You are free to use the shower and anything else in the apartment. Make yourself at home." He told her with a smile as he ate. Emma smiled eating as well, her left hand on her stomach.

"Thank you. Im going to try and figure out what to do. I have lunch with my mom planned and then Regina wants to get together for a little bit after. What do you work today?" She asked curiously as she got up and cleaned her bowl out in the sink.

"I work 10 to 7. It will be late by time I get home. So I wont do to much after work. Just enough for the night." He said as he stood upwith his bowl, Emma taking it and washing it for him.

"I can do the shopping for you if you want. It wont be any trouble to me." She told him as she opened his dishwasher and put the bowls in. Killian looked to her giving her a smile.

"You sure? I don't want to have you do something you are comfortable with. I will leave money with you as well so you don't have to worry about it." He told her as he grabbed the notepad on the fridge and started writing a few things down.

"Not at all. I can help out Killian, im pregnant not broken. Let me help okay?" She said closing the dishwasher giving him a smile. Killian smiled as he looked to her giving her a small nod.

"Alright. Ill leave a list of food we will need, and If you don't mind I have a few things here I need help with. But again, totally up to you."He told her smiling. Emma smiled and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"I don't mind at all. You focus on work. Leave me a list and Ill do what I can to take care of it all. Im going to shower now. Have a good day at work." She said with a smile as she headed to the bathroom, having remembered where it was from the quick tour last night. Emma stripped down and looked at her bare body in the mirror. She could see a small bump forming, which made her smile. She suddenly felt love for this small baby growing in her.

After her shower she changed in to jeans and a her white shirt, pulling a plaid shirt on over it as she headed into the kitchen. On the counter was the key, just as he promised, along with a list and some money. She shook her head and smiled before she headed to the living room and sat down.

Turning her phone on she bit her lip ready for the attack of messages. David had called more than 20 times and his texts were just as often. She sighed before she went through them on, knowing she did need to call him back and soon. He would be at work now teaching, but she would call him when she knew he would be at lunch. She stood and slipped her shoes on before she headed to the kitchen and grabbed the lists and money putting them in her pocket before doing the same with her key.

Leaving the apartment she headed towards her moms house. The entire walk Emma was nervous, she didn't know what to expect and it scared her. She hoped that her mom would support her, after everything she just wanted support. It was sad to her she didn't have her brother on her side, but she needed her mom.

She knocked on the door once she got there before she walked in.

"Mom?" She called out taking her shoes odd before she headed towards the kitchen where she heard her mom dancing around as she baked.

"In here baby girl!" Ruth called back as she turned the radio down and moved to hug Emma. Emma smiled and hugged her back kissing her cheek.

"Whatcha baking?" She asked as she moved to sit down. "How are you doing mom?" Emma asked her tone shaky. She was scared and knew it was best to get it over with and soon.

"Cinnamon rolls. I woke up this morning and knew that it was time to make them." She said with a laugh before she looked to Emma. She was wondering what was up but knew her daughter would come to her. "Listen about Saturday. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. For years you have been trying to tell me what was going on but I never listened. Emma, darling, I am so proud of who you have become. You have grown in to such a beautiful woman. I knew all the second you walked in to my house all those years ago that I was going to be your mom. I would do anything to make sure you had a good life. David told me you feel like the black sheep of the family but baby you aren't. I promise you." She told her softly as she wiped her hands down and moved to hug her. Emma welcomed the hug gladly, holding her mom close as she cried. Ruth pulled back looking to Emma.

"Baby girl, why are you crying?" She asked wiping her cheeks frowning.

"Mom, I'm pregnant. I messed up and I don't know who the dad is but I'm pregnant and keeping my baby." She said softly looking up to her mom. Ruth gasped softly before she gave her a smile.

"Baby girl its all going to be okay. You will make a wonderful mom. I know it." Ruth said kissing her head, wiping Emma's tears off.

"You aren't upset with me? I'm not a stupid girl?" She asked softly as she wiped her face. Ruth shook her head as she sat down.

"Of course not! You have never done anything to make me think that or be upset with you. Your brother on the other hand will have some explaining to do when I talk to him next. Mary called me last night, told me what happened between you both and I was angry. Please tell me you were safe last night, wherever you ended up." Ruth said as she stood up and started making them some tea.

"I went to Killian's. He is my doctor for the time being and a new friend. I didn't know where else to go and I didn't want to talk about it last night. So I went there. I was safe, I promise." She said as she stood up and moved towards her mom.

"Well good I'm glad. I am happy you are safe. You know you can always come here if you need to. I won't ever force you to but you can." Ruth said as she swatted Emma's hand away from the dough, Emma laughing. It was like old times.

"I know. But I didn't want to burden you and Killian was closer." She said thanking her mom for the tea as she sat back down.

"You are never a burden to your mother dear. Now, let's make some cinnamon rolls and we can figure out what to do." Ruth said. Emma nodded as they got to work, talking about pregnancy and Emma going back to school.

* * *

After lunch with her mom, and a stop into Regina's, she headed to the grocery store. She had all the things on their list in the cart, and a few that neither had put down. Her mind was full of everything she had talked about with both Ruth an Regina. She had so much to worry about when it came to the baby she didn't even know where to being. She talked with the teen who checked her out, before paying and leaving the store. She walked back to Killian's and put everything away, slowly given she had no clue where anything went.

Sitting down on the couch he grabbed her phone out and pressed Davids name, holding it to her ear as she waited for him to answer.

"Mom already laid in to me." David said as he answered, laughing in to the phone. It was a stressed laugh and Emma picked up on it right away. Taking a deep breath she let go of her anger at him knowing it wasn't good to hold on to right now.

"Good. You were an ass last night. David I need my brother. I don't need a dad, not right now." She said as she pulled her feet under her smiling.

"I know. I was just so angry. Not at you mainly at myself for not protecting you." He told her. The rustling of papers in the background let her know he was still at work.

"David, All the protecting that has been happening has done nothing more than make it hard for me to do anything for myself. All through high school you did everything you could to make sure I graduated, even if it meant doing it for me. I had a shit life growing up I know that. But I have always tried to get away from it and I need you to let me. Let me fuck up, let me lose my nerve and have no clue what I'm going to do. Stop being the white knight. I'm not asking for you to back off completely but please let me try. You know I will come to you if I need to. Please." Emma said as she cried looking to the wall. It was silent on David's end for a while and Emma wondered if he hung up.

"Okay. It will be hard for me to just back off but I know you can do this Em. Mom always told me to protect you and I thought that was what I was doing but hearing you I realize I was doing more than that. I was sheltering you too much, I was taking over and doing it all for you. I'm sorry; I just didn't want you to fail. But I guess I was setting you up to fail." He told her softly as Emma smiled softly, she was glad to finally be able to get it out there.

"Thank you. I'll still need my big brother. But I need my space too. I want to be a great mom like mom. I need help of course but only when I come to you okay?" Emma said softly.

"Okay. I love you Em. I'm always going to be right here, Mary too. I went there last night and told her what happened. I'm sorry I know you probably wanted to do it yourself. But she is on your team. She knows you can do this. She's willing to help you get a job or watch the baby or whatever you need. We are here for you Em." He told her making her smiling.

"I'm not mad you told her, I knew it was going to happen. Regina wants to get everyone together for dinner tomorrow, after 7, I'm going to tell them then." Emma said nervous.

"Okay, I will be there, Mary too." He told her softly, "Em, where are you staying? Mom said it wasn't with her and Mary said it wasn't with her or the girls." He asked curiously. Emma bit her lip nervous to tell him.

"Um, I actually wound up at Killian's. I called him after you left and he said I could come crash here. So for right now I'm crashing here. I have no idea what I'm going to do next but ill figure it out as I go." She said with a nervous laugh, worried of what his reaction would be.

"Well I'm glad he is there for you. But you can come back to the apartment. I promise to behave." David said making Emma laugh.

"I will keep that in mind. But I'm good here." She said as she heard the door open and the oven ding. "I am going to go eat. I'll call you later I promise." She said as they said goodbye. Hanging up she headed to the kitchen and pulled the pizzas out.

"It smells great in here love." Killian said smiling as he set his things down on the small table in the corner. Emma smiled as she set the potholders down watching him a moment.

"Thanks but it's just frozen pizza. I had planned to cook but it was a long day, so this will have to do." She said with a laugh as she grabbed out a salad kit from the fridge and started making it.

"Hey it works for me. I'm going to hop in to the shower. Don't wait for me to eat though." He said as he headed to the bathroom. Emma smiled as she made the salad and tossed it in a bowl before setting the table. She knew she could eat but she wanted to wait for him as well. Grabbing them drinks, she set down the food on to top table before she sat down. Her hand moved to her stomach gently rubbing it as she waited. Being a moment could be something that was going to excel at.

"You didn't have to wait." Killian said smiling as he sat down taking a drink of his water.

"I didn't feel like eating alone yet. So I waited." She blushed as she started eating.

"How did talking with your mom go?" He asked curiously as he started eating himself. Emma gave a small smile as she set her pizza down.

"Well, my mom is totally supportive, and apologetic. She apologized about Saturday and we talked about it for a while. Then I told her I'm pregnant. I thought she was going to be upset and angry but she wasn't. She is supportive and told me she will do whatever she can to help me. We made cinnamon rolls and I brought some home too! They are in the fridge." She said smiling before she started eating again. Killian smiled; excited to hear that her day was better but even more so when she called the apartment home. It felt nice for him to have her there and he almost didn't want her to go any time soon.

"I'm happy to hear that! Your mom was sweet on Saturday, I'm glad she is seeing things with the family isn't going well. Have you talked to David?" He asked curiously as they ate. Emma nodded pausing a moment as she felt suddenly ill. Killian handed her his water, hers having sat empty, and got up to get more. She drank his cup down before closing her eyes trying to breathe through it. Regina was right, it hits any time. Killian knelt down besides her giving her a smile as he looked to her.

"Its passed, I'm just worried to move and have it come back." She said as his hand ran up and down her back gently.

"As long as you are breathing through it, it's going to be okay." He said softly as he stood and moved back to his chair. Emma slowly shifted as she rested back, her hand moving to her stomach.

"Once the baby comes out, she is going to pay for this." Emma teased with a laugh, thanking him for the water as she drank it. Killian laughed shaking his head.

"I'm sure she will hear all about it as she grows up." He teased her before he finished eating.

"I did talk to David, he apologized and told me he will support me and let me fuck up on my own." She said with a laugh returning to their conversation before the sickness kicked in. "I told him I need space and time to fuck up. I need to make mistakes and he has been protecting me far too much." She said as she stood up and helped him clear the table.

"That is even better to hear. My older brother Liam was the same way when we were growing up. When my mom died, Liam started taking on all my problems. He helped me solve them and didn't let me do much myself. Then when our dad left, He only became more protective. It took a severe heartbreak for him to realize I have to have problems to learn. Now he lets me fuck up all I want, though he still bails me out even from across the pond." He said with a small laugh as he put the dishes in the dishwasher, Emma packing up the leftovers and putting them in the sink.

"Whose heart was broken?" She asked softly as she moved to sit down at the counter smiling as she looked to him.

"Mine. When I was 16, I fell in love with this amazing girl. She was everything I wanted in a person and more. 5 months in to our relationship, I bought a promise ring and decided I was going to ask her to marry me someday, but until then I was going to make sure she knew how much I loved her. I went to go give her the ring, make my promise to her known when I caught her with my best friend. Will didn't know I was dating her; he had just moved back from Ireland and didn't know. She tried to tell me it was nothing but will told me the truth. It was bad. Liam had to force me out of my room to shower after 2 weeks. Will and I are still great friends; he's planning a move over here soon. Liam finally let me fight a battle and I showed him I could handle it." Killian said as she looked to him, sad for young Killian.

"Well I'm glad Liam gave you a chance to grow. You are strong and amazing." She told him as they shared a smile. "I'm going to get ready for bed. I have a few things I need to do tomorrow and try to get a job. Regina thinks she may have some ideas." She said smiling as she stood up and headed to the living room. Killian watched her for a moment his heart seeming to beat faster as she did. He needed to real his feelings in because he couldn't fall for her. There was no way it would work out. Shaking the thoughts away he called out a goodnight and headed to his room.

Emma waited until he was gone to change in to her sweats and t shirt before she laid back on the couch. Everything from the day went through her mind again, though she fell asleep faster than she thought she could.

* * *

Emma woke hearing the door close, her body suddenly feeling sick. Barely making it to the kitchen sink she emptied her stomach contents. Drinking some water she cleaned up the sink before she headed to the bathroom and showered.

Once dressed in clean clothes and feeling clean, she sat at the table smiling when she saw his note.

" **Em, had to go in early today, Whale is swamped. I'll see you tonight at Regina's, I have a surprise for you after as well. –Kill."**

Emma set the note down and headed to her couch, laughing as she thought about it. Sitting down she grabbed her laptop, starting to sign up for school again. She knew this time she would do it, unlike the last times when she would close it down and walk away. After the 15 minutes of filling it all out and making sure it was done right, she hit send and took a deep breath.

Deciding to do something for Killian she started with laundry, moving to cleaning the kitchen and bathroom before ending with the living room. She laid down only for a moment, her body was worn down. But the sound of her phone ringing from across the room jolted her awake.

"Hello?" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes standing up.

"Hey loser. You have been distant lately. Everything okay?" Elsa asked softly as Emma laughed.

"Hiding away from the world. I am just too tired to deal with life at the moment. Are you going to Regina's tonight?" She asked as she stood and headed to the fridge grabbing a water bottle.

"Yeah I plan too. I've been working so many shifts I can't stay too long. What do you think their news is?" Emma laughed as she heard Elsa's question. It just made Emma smile and shake her head.

"I have no clue. I am hoping it's nothing too bad." Emma already knew what the news but she just smirked holding it in. They talked for a moment before hanging up, agreeing to talk soon. Glancing to the clock she knew she still had time until they were all meeting over at Regina's. After anther shower she dressed in blue leggings and a black long sleeved t shirt dress before she headed to the living room. A knock at the door caught her attention after she sat to put her shoes on. With a sigh she got up and headed to the door smiling as she opened it.

"Little Brot…. Oh you aren't Killian." Liam said with a small laugh and a strong accent. Emma laughed moving aside and let him in.

"That is correct; I'm Emma a friend of his." She said smiling as she closed the door smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you lass. I'm Liam but I'm sure you already knew that." Liam said as he sat down in the chair looking to Emma.

"I did. Other than the accent, you both look alike." Emma told him as she sat down again to pull her other shoe on. "He's at work right now. He's not off until 7 and we are headed to a friend's house, but you are welcomed to come with me." She said smiling as she stood up and slipped her jacket on.

"You sure that is okay?" He asked her rising as well. Emma nodded giving him a smile.

"Of course. Regina would love to have more people at her house. She loves hosting and given she is the mayor, I'm not surprised." Emma said with a laugh leading him from the apartment, locking it after him.

"Well then I will join you. I rented a car when I landed so you direct me and I'll drive us. I'm sure Killian wouldn't want you walking that far pregnant." Liam said as they walked, Emma stilling in her tracks.

"How did you know?" She asked as she caught up to him biting her lip. Liam looked to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You are starting to show a bit and you have a glow. I'm a doctor as well, pediatrics though." Liam said as he opened the passenger door for her, closing it once she was in. Emma took a moment in the silence to worry about everyone else guesing before she told them. She didn't want anyone to know until after dinner.

"I- I haven't told anyone yet. I mean I'm going to tonight that's what this dinner is about but only Killian and my brother and mom know and now I'm rambling." She forced herself to stop and breath. Liam gave her a smile shaking his head.

"No one will pick up on it anytime soon. Just relax and tell them you have been eating a lot lately if they ask." He said softly as he started the car. Emma nodded and took a deep breath before telling him where to drive. Liam told her about his flight after she asked. Getting to Regina's Emma got out and waited for Liam at the front of the car before they headed up to the door, Emma knocking before walking in.

"Hello?" She called out closing the door behind them, hanging her jacket up, Liam doing the same as well.

"Kitchen Em!" Robin called out, Emma following his voice to the kitchen.

"I hope its okay, Killian's brothers is here for a visit so I invited him." She said smiling, Robin hugging Liam before nodding.

"I haven't seen you in a long time! I didn't know you where coming." Robin said, Emma realizing they probably knew each other. Regina came in and hugged Emma, asking her how she was doing. One by one the rest of their friends came, hanging out as they waited for Killian to join them. Elsa and Emma sat on the couch, talking about Emma going back to school. Ruby and Whale stood in the corner with Mary and David, talking wedding plans. The door opening alerted them to Killian's arrival.

"Sorry there was a problem before I could clock off. Liam?" Killian said smiling as he noticed his brother was standing in the room. Laughing they hugged for a moment, Liam explaining he figured it would be a good time for a trip. Regina called them all to dinner and led them to the dining room. A they ate the conversation was easy and fun. Laughs and teases were shared all around.

As dinner came to an end, Regina tapped her glass and stood up.

"I want to thank you all for coming. There is something that needs to be told tonight. But not by me, Emma?" Regina sat back down as Emma stood up and took a moment to breathe. Telling her friends was going to be the hardest part of it she was sure.

"Um the other day, just before moms party I took a test. For once in my life I wanted to fail the test but I didn't and it took a while for me to remember what all happened. At girls night a while back I got drunk and went home with some random guy. All I remember about his is his eyes were beyond gorgeous. I did another test to confirm it and I am stalling this I know. I'm um," Emma paused closing her eyes, forcing the rears away. "I'm pregnant."

The room was silent except for the few gasps. She did her best to keep from crying, even as Killian grabbed her hand for support.

"You will be a great mom Emma." Elsa got up to hug her ruby right behind her. Soon the other followed telling her they were there for her, they had her support. She cried as David hugged her, telling her he was there for her. A few asked about gender and how far along she was but Emma told them she wasn't sure until she went to her appointment with the obgyn.

As they sat there and talked, Emma realized how loved she really was. She had people around her who wanted to be there and support her. She took a moment to take it all in. Everything was going to be okay. Though the look on Liam's face, shock and amusement, the look in his eye telling her more than she needed to know.

He thought Killian was the father. And part of her has wished he was right. Maybe their friendship could grow to be more someday and he could be the father her little one needed.

* * *

 **A|N:** Chapter Two! I'm in love with all the support and feedback I am getting from all you. I love how much you guys love this story so far! You make it easier for me to write and get it up. The ending for this changed 5 times and each time it didn't feel right. Hopefully this one is the perfect ending. Ready to help give a little more input (I just love the ideas I get from you guys!)

One: Neal or Walsh being the dad, good idea or bad? I'm on the fence about it, it was the original plan I had but part of me wants to go another way and have it be someone else, maybe an OC.  
Two: Emma moving out of Killian's. Yes or no? Killian did tell her he had a surprise but then there is Elsa who would be a perfect roommate for her. Whatcha think?

Next chapter will be out soon, I am planning on updating my other story, "A new Life" soon as well so the third chapter here will be out after that. Thank you for reading loves! See you soon.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing! All characters belong to their rightful owners. Song is Broken by Lindsey Haun.


	3. Chapter 3

**When youre broken**

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken

* * *

Emma sat in the OB-GYN's office In Portland, her hand on her stomach. Since Killian, her brother and friends all had work, Liam offered to go with her. The ride there had been pleasant, talk of his life in England and her future here. Ever since dinner the other night he had wanted to ask if she was sure Killian wasn't the dad, sure there was no way it would be possible. He just didn't know how to bring it up.

Coming back from the coffee stand he sat down and handed her a hot chocolate with cinnamon on the top, a new thing she had become addicted too since he was in town. Emma had been enjoying spending time with the other Jones brother. But she knew they would soon need to talk about the look he gave her.

"You don't have to come back to the room with me. They said it wouldn't take long when I signed in." Emma said as she looked to him. Liam took a drink of his coffee before he gave her a smile.

"It's your choice. I'll be right here either way, Killian said he'd kill me if I left." Liam said with a small laugh. Emma joined in as she looked to him.

"Okay thank you. On the way home, can we stop and get dinner? Killian said there is a great place here and it could be good to get something before we go home?" Emma said as she looked out the window watching the rain fall. Her body was nervous; she was scared of what would be said. Killian tried to help her prepare but it wasn't the same.

"Emma Nolan?" The nervous said giving a cheerful smile. Emma got up and handed Liam her cup, Liam promising that it would be good as he watched her walk back with the nurse. Emma followed the nurse and tried to keep calm as she was weighed and had her height measured.

Sitting on the table the nurse asked her a few questions about her health before leaving the room. Given Emma was adopted she had planned to have the genetic testing done when she was far enough along. As the nurse left, Emma laid back pulling her shirt up and rested her hand on her stomach. The nurse said she could be 5 months along but Emma wasn't too sure. They did girls nights so often she didn't remember the date, it didn't help that she was beyond drunk when it happened. The doctor came in and gave her a smile, Emma sitting up returning the smile.

"Hello Emma, I'm Doctor Tamara Cassidy, how are you?" She asked as she shook Emma's hand before sitting down turning the ultra sound machine on.

"I'm good, nervous but doing well." She said looked over the machine.

"How has the pregnancy been for you?" Dr Cassidy asked as she instructed Emma to lay back and lift her shirt, Emma doing just that.

"It's been okay. The morning sickness is hard though, my friend who is pregnant as well says that it happens." She said as Tamara started. Emma held her breath until she heard the baby's heartbeat and tears filled her eyes.

"Do you want pictures?" Tamara asked smiling as she looked over the screen. Emma's eyes never leaved the screen as she nodded.

"Um, how far along do you think I am? My doctor, Dr Jones, wasn't too sure." Emma said softly as she brought her hand up to wipe her tears away. Tamara looked over the screen and glanced to her chart seeing the information she gave the nurse.

"Im going to say about 5 and a half months." She said Emma nodding. Boston's girls night. After the ultrasound and finding out the gender, Emma and Dr Cassidy talked for a few moments. She set up another appointment as she put the envelope of pictures in her purse before headed to Liam smiling.

"Ready to go?" She asked as he stood up and handed her her cup back. Liam nodded and walked out with her opening the car door. As Liam got in he looked to Emma watching her a moment.

"Its Killian's isn't it?" He was blunt and made Emma laugh. Sitting back, she set her cup down in the cup holder before she looked to him.

"I'm not too sure. I remember girls' night in New York almost 6 months ago. We had one to Rabbit Hole and it was amazing. For once I let go and just had fun. I don't remember much of the guy; his eyes were incredibly gorgeous, and bright. His voice made me smile and for some reason I felt safe with him. I wish it was Killian. I feel the same amount of safeness with him. I look in to his eyes and see the same shade from that night. But I doubt it." Emma said as she placed her hand on her stomach feeling her baby move.

"Killian did live in New York. Have you considered him as the dad? I mean okay maybe I'm stretching Lass but the way he looks at you, the way he wants to be there I'm sure he is the dad. I wonder if he remembers that night." Liam said with a small laugh. Emma joined in shaking her head.

"I don't know, I'll talk to him tonight. But until then let's go I'm starving." She said with a smile, Liam laughing and starting to drive. As they stopped for food she told him about the appointment, how she was measuring right along, how healthy the baby was. She was excited to become a mom and Liam could tell that easily now.

When they got home, Liam carried the food in as Emma lunched the door and moved aside. She could hear Killian moving things in the other room, leaving her to wonder about him not being at work. She grabbed the envelope from her purse and headed down the hall to the back room, a room she had no clue what he used it for. Emma knocked on the door smiling as Killian poked his head out.

"Hey you're back! I'll be out in a moment." He told her smiling as he closed the door, Emma laughing. As she sat down at the table she started looking over the pictures, Liam joined her.

"So what are you having?" He asked smirking. Emma laughed shaking her head.

"Nope I'm not telling yet. I don't even know myself honestly; Dr Cassidy sealed it in the envelope. My mom is planning a party this weekend for me to announce it. I told her she doesn't need to because It's not that big of a deal but she says I need it." Emma said with a shrug.

"Look at the little peanut." Killian said over her shoulder smiling. Emma looked up to him, a grin on her face. He looked happy seeing the pictures and Emma glance to Liam wondering if it could be true. Putting the pictures away, Killian sat down joining them at the table. Liam handed him a takeout container, handing one to Emma as well.

"You guys can make it to mom's right? Everyone's going to be there but I'd really like my Jones brothers there." She said smiling. Liam winked at her nodding, Killian shaking his head in amusement before nodding. Both shared a look when they realized she said her Jones brothers. They could get used to her being permanent in their life.

"I'm there I promise. Liam what is the look on your face for?" Killian asked smirking as Emma got up to get a drink.

"Where were you 6 months ago? In New York right? But where?" Liam asked, Emma trying not to laugh as she heard them. They were beyond amusing together she loved it. As she sat back down she watched Killian try to answer his brother.

"I might have went out with the guys after work, to the Rabbit Hole I believe. It was pretty insane. Neal says I was wasted but I don't remember much after a few drinks. Why?" Emma glanced to Liam before looking to Killian.

"What night? Do you remember?" Emma asked curiously. She had texted Mary Margaret earlier in the day and was given a night, Match 23rd. Killian looked at them trying to figure out what they were up too,

"March sometime I'm not too sure, I'm sure if I call Neal he could tell me more." Killian said, Emma looking to him before looking to Liam.

"You could be right." She said before Killian finished eating watching the two of them.

"Okay someone want to tell me what is going on here." He asked as he stood up and cleaned up the table, putting away any leftovers.

"I think you are the baby daddy." Liam said, Emma loving how blunt he was. She turned in her chair and looked to his face watching him.

"Why would you think that? I've only known Emma maybe 2 weeks now." He said as he looked to Liam. Liam smirked as he stood up moving towards his little brother.

"Well first things first, you both were in New York in March, at the same club. Neither remembers the other from the night, but Emma does remember his gorgeous eyes, as she put it. I really think you could be the dad. Any way someone took pictures from that night?" Liam said as he looked to them, Emma grabbing her phone and texting Ruby.

"We didn't take pictures but I'm not even sure it's possible." Killian said as he finished cleaning up.

"Holy Shit." Emma said as she looked up from her phone and looked to Killian.

"What is it?" He asked moving to her, Liam joining as well. Looking over Emma's shoulder to the phone all three looked at each other before Emma placed a hand on her stomach. Killian looked to the photo, which showed a blurry brunette Emma and Killian kissing, before he looked to Liam.

He was going to be a dad.

* * *

Emma sat with her mom in the living room, showing her the pictures she got when she had the ultrasound done. After finding out Killian was the dad, he headed to the spare room while Liam followed to talk to him. Emma wasn't sure she should be there right now and left a note saying she was going to see her mom, no need to worry either Jones about where she went.

"So what's the gender?" Ruth asked with a smile, Emma laughing and shaking her head.

"No way mom. No one is going to know until Saturday. It's what you wanted." She said with a laugh as she smiled. Ruth laughed shaking her head.

"Fine fine. But I'm still going to ask every time I see you." Ruth said laughing. "Alright so I have ordered the food, and the cake, plus everyone will be here minus aunt Caroline. She isn't welcomed here right now." Ruth said as she picked up a note book.

"I have ordered some things for the baby, which I'm not telling you what. But I can promise you between me and the girls, you may not need to get anything for the baby." Ruth said with a laugh. Emma laughed shaking her head.

"Little peanut will be so spoiled." Emma said smiling as she rubbed her stomach. Ruth smiled watching her daughter knowing there is something wrong.

"Emma, what is it?" She asked as she moved to sit by her daughter wondering what was going on.

"I know who the dad is. Part of me is happy to know but at the same time I'm scared that now that he knows he will leave too." Emma confessed smiling sadly. Ruth wrapped her arms around her holding her close.

"Who is it?" Ruth asked softly as she rubbed her arms.

"Killian." Emma said looking up to her mom. Ruth nodded sadly watching Emma wondering what her reaction was.

"Well it could be a good man Em. He has been here to support you even without knowing he's the dad. I'm sure he will still want to be there. What did he say when he found out?" Ruth asked kissing her daughters head.

"He didn't say anything. He just left the room. Liam said he does it when he's upset, shuts down. I haven't heard from either yet." She said softly as she held her mom close. Ruth hugged her as she hummed a song, Emma falling asleep slowly.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Liam asked after an hour of sitting in the spare room.

"What was what?" Killian asked as he moved the dressed in to the closet, giving the room more space.

"You leaving Emma like that. Dude, you just found out you are going to be a dad and I get hat. But to just leave and not say a thing? Come on I thought you weren't an ass anymore." Liam said as he got up and started helping Killian move the bed closer to the wall.

"What do you want me to do? Scream and be excited that I'm a dad? I have been helping her for two weeks, trying to just being there for her. Part of me felt like I have seen her before but I didn't think that t was possible. Then you come along and ask questions and I find out I'm going to be a dad, something I've always wanted but never thought would be possible. I want to be a dad but I'm scared to fuck up. Our dad wasn't the best example for me. It's hard to get excited when I keep feeling like ill fail her and the baby. I keep asking myself a million what ifs and none give me the answer I want." Killian said as he sat down on the bed, looking to Liam. Liam took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You are more of a man than our sperm donor ever was. You stepped up to help someone that needed help. You smile more when she is around. You are going to be a great dad and you don't need to worry at all. Killian you will be an amazing dad. You are going to be there for your child and I don't want you to feel like you can't do this. I promise you you will fail, but every time you fail you will grow with it. You will be a great dad; Emma will just love for you to be there." Liam told him as he got up and hugged his brother for a moment. With a nod Killian took a deep breath.

"I guess I should talk to her then? Is she still here?" He asked as they left the room, heading to the kitchen. Reading the note Killian sigh out. "Headed to her moms, I will call her later or talk to her when she gets home." He said as he set the note down and took a seat at the counter.

"I'm going to head back to the inn for the night. Ill talk to you in the morning, let me know when Emma comes back." He said hugging his brother before he headed out. Killian got up and headed back to the bedroom he was putting together for Emma. He wanted her to have a space that was her own but now it didn't seem enough. He wanted to give her and their baby more. She deserved it.

Heading to his room he sat on his bed, lap top resting on his thighs. He started going through the for sale ads, needing to find something perfect.

Emma and their baby deserved only perfection.

* * *

Emma woke in the morning, her body sore. The couch at her moms wasn't like the one at Killian's. As they had breakfast, Emma knew she needed to go back to the apartment and talk to Killian. It was weird how they left things and she knew they needed to talk about it all.

"Not hungry baby girl?" Her mom asked as she picked up the plates putting them in the sink. Emma shook her head as she stood up.

"No. I tried to eat but it just doesn't taste like food. I'm needing to get home. I haven't talked to Killian since he walked way and I left." She said as she moved to her mom hugging her. Ruth promised they would get together soon before she headed to grab her things and leave the house. The walk back to the apartment wasn't too bad, but she knew that when she got back she wanted a shower and to et off her feet.

Tamara had called her cell and left a message that morning to let her know blood work came back good and that she was excited to see her at her next appointment in a few weeks. Walking in she closed the door and slipped her shoes off before going and taking a seat on the couch wondering if Killian was awake yet.

Killian walked in to the kitchen stopping when he saw her.

"Good morning." He said a bit nervously as he made his way to the living room, sitting down in the chair across from her.

"Morning. Sorry I didn't come home last night, I feel asleep at moms and just stayed out." She said with a small laugh as she curled up with her blanket.

"It's okay. Liam chewed in to me for not saying anything to you before I left the room. I am sorry that I did that. I have a problem of walking out when I get upset. I felt nervous that I would end up being just like my dad was, that I would end up walking away from you and our baby. I didn't want you guys to be let down because of me." He told her as she listened. Emma cleared her throat as she let her eyes moved over his face.

"You won't let us down. I just want you here for our baby. I don't need anything from you but that. Just be here and let our baby know their daddy is there. You won't be your like your father because even before you knew you were the dad, you wanted to be here for me. You took me in and helped me when I felt alone. That is what I want." She told him giving him a smile.

"I can try to be there. I can't promise I won't fuck up." Killian said with a small smile getting up and moving to her side. "I will be here for you too Em. I feel something for you, I felt it that night but I wrote it off, made myself think it was nothing." Killian told her. Emma moved close to him and took his hand placing it on her stomach.

"I felt something too. I don't want to rush anything now that we have a little peanut." Emma said as they both rested their hands on her stomach. "We okay now?" She asked after a while, her eyes looking down to her stomach before looking to him.

"Of course we are okay. Remember how I told you I have a surprise for you? Well come with me." He said as he stood up and helped her up, leading her down the hall way to the spare room, the door closed.

"I know it's not much right now. But until I can find us a house with more space," Killian said as he opened the door showing her the room he put together for her and the baby. The bed was made, flowers in a vase on the night stand, and space for a crib in the corner. Emma felt tears in her eyes as she looked to him.

"You did this for me?" She asked as she looked to him, smiling as she did.

"I did. This is your home too. It's not much but if you want to continue staying here it's yours. It's all up to you." He told her with a smile as he watched her. Emma pressed a kiss to his cheek and she smiled.

"There is nowhere else peanut and I want to be." She told him smiling as she gave him a hug, Killian smiling as he hugged her back keeping her close to him.

* * *

Emma felt like she blinked and Saturday was there. Standing in her bedroom she tugged at the dress Elsa told her she should wear, and sat down to pull her sandals. After ten minutes of trying she gave up and threw her shoe at the wall.

"Love, everything okay?" He asked curiously as he came in to the room picking up her shoe.

"They don't fit; I can't bend to get them on my feet and I'm really showing now." Emma said as she stood up and placed her hands on her stomach again. Killian smiled watching her, his eyes moving down to her stomach before back to her face, the glow on her face making him smile more.

"Stop it. You look fine. Let me help you get these on okay? Liam will be here soon to drive us over to your moms." Killian said as he knelt down and helped Emma in to her shoes, before standing and giving her a smile. Emma smile wiping her tears as she looked to him.

"Thank you. Sorry I'm all over the map with my emotions. I blame your child." She said as she gave him a hug, placing a kiss to his neck as she did.

"Hey I hear it's all worth it. Come on lets go." Killian told her as he led her out of the apartment and down to the street, Liam pulling up as they got there. Killian helped her in before he went around and got in himself. The ride to her moms didn't take too long and by time they got there, she had to pee again. Liam laughed as she practically ran inside, Killian shaking his head with a smile.

Ruth welcomed them both in with a hug, thanking Killian for everything he had done for Emma and the baby. Emma came out of the bathroom with a laugh making her way to the living room where everyone else as, moving around hugging them all. Ruth had planned games and ordered a bunch of Emma's favorites and made sure there wasn't a dull moment. After the games were done, Ruth stood and called everyone to quiet down.

"As you know Emma found out the sex of the baby this week and now she has had her food and games I want to know!" Ruth said earning a laugh from everyone. Emma stood up and gave a nod as she pulled out the envelope.

"Alright only because mom is tired of waiting I'll tell you guys. But there is something you need to know first and I need everyone to promise not to kill me or Killian." She said, earning looks of confusion as she spoke. Taking a deep breath she smiled as Killian's hand slipped into hers.

"I found out who the dad is. It's kinda surprising and shocking that this happened. But after some math and thinking, and a picture ruby sent, it turns out Killian is the dad. It know it's shocking but it's kind of a relief to know who the dad is." Emma said as she took his hand in hers, before looking to the room. No one seemed too shock and if they did they hid it well.

"Alright, So now that that is out of the way, it's time for the gender." Emma said as she opened the envelope, letting her and Killian see it first for the first time each before they looked to their friends and family.

"IT'S A GIRL!" Emma said with a laugh as she felt tears in her eyes. She placed her hand on her stomach smiling as she realized she was going to have a daughter. Killian kissed her cheek as he hugged her, placing his own hand on her stomach. Their friends and family were just as excited as they all took in the news.

The rest of the party was full of laughs and fun. Emma ate until she was sure she was going to pop the baby out there. Liam and Killian loaded all the things into Liam's car as Emma sat in the kitchen with her mom and brother.

"I'm going to be an uncle, to a little girl." David said with a laugh as he put his hand on Emma's stomach. Emma laughed as she looked to him shaking her head.

"She is going to be spoiled, don't go too overboard though please!" She begged with a laugh knowing it wasn't going to matter; he would spoil her either way. Ruth smiled and kissed their heads.

"I am so happy you guys are all good again. It makes my mom heart happy." She said with a laugh as she smiled. "But for now there's something I need to tell you both. That I'm going on a trip for a while, New York. But I won't be gone long. Just a week or two." Ruth told them, Emma raising her eyebrow as she looked to David before looking to her mom.

"I think you should it will be good for you to get out of here for a while. But can we ask why?" David asked smiling.

"There is a show on Broadway I want to see and a doctor up there I have been talking to, romantically." Ruth said with a small grin.

"Good for you mom. I think you will have fun." Emma said as she kissed her moms cheek. "Don't hate me but I want to get home, I'm tired and my back hurts. I promise to call you tomorrow after class. Can we do dinner before you leave though? The three of us like when I first came?" She asked smiling, David smiling as he looked between his sister and mom nodding.

"I'm down for that too!" David said as Ruth smiled watching them.

"What kind of mother would I be if I said no to that! I am still working on the dates and we can figure it out then." She said smiling. Emma kissed her moms cheek and her brother's head before she headed out of the house, slowly of course.

After a shower and changing in to sweats and a tank top, Emma sat on the couch the TV on for back ground noise.

"Are you hungry?" Killian asked with a laugh as he came in to the living room, sitting beside her. Emma laughed and hit his arm shaking her head.

"I think I gained more from today. Poor little peanut is going to come out all fat and sad." She said as she felt tears in her eyes. Killian looked to her as she laughed shaking her head. "I'm not even sure what I'm crying. God this is stupid. This child is making me cry over nothing." She said with a laugh as she rubbed her stomach.

"Hey now, it's all good. Just wait you have 3 months to go." He said laughing as he grabbed the blanket and draped it over her lap. "How about a movie?" He asked curiously as he grabbed the remote and started flipping through channels once Emma agreed.

"Okay, you know what is funny to me? The first time we met, my aunt asked you married her but instead I'm the one who got pregnant by you." She said laughing, Killian joining in with her.

"Aw man I should have married her. I'd be your uncle and baby daddy." He teased her laughing. Emma smacked his chest laughing.

"That isn't funny. You're a jerk." She said as she curled up close to him, his arm wrapping around her holding her. Emma smiled as they relaxed back eyes on some movie that was put on but neither really focused on it.

* * *

 **A|N:** Ya'll figured out my clue and guess it! I didn't think anyone would but you guys did! Killian was the planned father from the beginning but figuring out how to do it was the hard part. But after some thinking, and tips from you guys I hope I made it work! Emma is staying with Killian, the plan was to move her to Elsa's but I have other plans for Elsa that will come out soon! Shorter chapter than normal I apologize! Ill hopefully have the 4th one up by Friday but it could be Sunday at the soonest. Love you guys! Let me know whatcha thought about this and direction we are going. Just a heads up about the next chapter, it's going to be a bit of a jump, maybe a month or a month and a half at the most. :)

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! The characters being to the rightful owners. The song is "Broken" by Lindsey Haun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**When You're Broken**

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces_  
 _And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore_  
 _Every tear falls down for a reason_  
 _Don't you stop believing in your self_  
 _When you're broken_

* * *

Emma sat on Killian's bed, Liam on one side and Killian on the other. They had taken to having movie nights since Liam moved to Storybrooke a few weeks ago. He had been excited to tell them the news a few nights after Emma's baby shower. Killian was excited and Emma was happy. She had grown fond of Liam, he was fun to have around and she loved watching him press Killian's buttons when Killian got too uptight.

Since the TV in the living room had broken, Emma wasn't sure how that happened given both Jones boys blamed the other, they had moved movie nights to Killian's room. Emma wiggled as she tried to get comfy, being 7 months pregnant it was hard. Killian glanced to her giving her a confused look.

"You okay love?" His voice was soft, Liam barely noticing they were talking.

"No it's hard to get comfortable. She won't stop moving." She said as she shifted towards him more feeling bad that she was almost laying on him at that point. Killian shifted and pulled her on to his lap, his hands on her stomach, rubbing slowly.

"Just sit back and relax. Hopefully she calms down soon." He said softly as they both turned back to the movie. In the last month, Emma and Killian had grown closer. Neither were sure they would cross the line in to more, neither knew what they wanted. Liam was no help; he kept pushing for them to be together, knowing it was a good idea.

"I'm getting a drink, anyone want something?" Liam asked as he stood up, the moving rolling the credits. Emma shook her head giving him a smile.

"Beer please." Killian asked as his left hand moved to the remote, looking for another movie as Liam left the room.

"How are you and peanut doing?" Killian asked Emma softly as he kissed the side of her head.

"She's calmed down more which is good. I just hate that I can't soothe her. I'm her mom and she doesn't like my touch as much yours." Emma said through some tears. She hated her emotions being all over the chart and wished it was different. Killian shook his head as he looked to her, giving her a smile.

"Trust me; once she is here there are things that I won't be needed for. And when she's older she will always go to you to complain about every, from boys to younger siblings to me driving her insane. I just get the fun things. Like giving her money, or scaring the boys off, or even driving lessons." He said laughing. Emma laughed smiling to him.

"Younger siblings?" She asked almost feeling hopeful for more kids with him. She was sure that it would change once she was in labor. Killian blushed with a small laugh.

"Well I don't think you will stop at one. I may want more as well. And maybe we just happen to have them together. Raise them all in one house, maybe get married, grow old together." Killian said with a shrug trying to play it off. Emma smiled, tears in her eyes again, this time for a much better reason. Just as she was about to kiss him, Liam walked back in to the room on his phone. He handed the beer to him before he turned and left the room, too focused on his call to notice them.

"He's talking to a girl." Emma said with a smirk taking his beer and setting it on the other nightstand watching him, "He's in love, or at least smitten." She said smiling her eyes on his. Killian shook his head looking to her.

"I doubt it. Maybe work?" Killian said as he moved his hands back over her stomach smiling.

"Nope. Look at his face. It's the same look you wear when you talk to me." She told him smiling. She couldn't wait much longer, moving forward and pressing her lips against his. It had been a while, 7 long months, since she felt his lips against hers and it felt like the last kiss was just yesterday.

Killian smiled against her lips as his hands moved up to her cheeks holding her close to him as they kissed. Emma was tempted to let it keep going but she knew they needed to take it slow. Just as they pulled apart, Liam walked back in smirking, pretending he didn't just see them kissing.

"I have a date tomorrow night." Liam said as he sat back down and took a drink of Killian's beer. Emma laughed as she rested back against Killian, his hands back on her stomach.

"I called it. You owe me." Emma said with a smile looking to him before looking to Killian. "Who is it?" She asked smiling as she watched the older Jones brother, wondering if he would spill and tell her.

"Her name is Elsa; she's a realtor that I met with to look for my apartment." He said, Emma laughing harder, Killian joining in laughing with her. "What is so funny?" Liam asked confused. It took a moment for Emma to calm her laughing down, though when she did she smiled and looked to him.

"Elsa is my best friend." Emma said smiling as she placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. "I'm surprised she didn't tell me anything the other night when we talked. You are her little secret." She teased him as she carefully got up, Killian helping her.

"Where are you headed?" Liam asked smiling. Emma laughed shaking her head.

"Bathroom, your niece is dancing on my bladder. And to get my phone. I have a friend to text about her little secret." She teased him as she headed from the room. Killian laughed smirking as he looked to Liam.

"Look at you, getting a life set up here including a great girl. Who is copying who for once?" He teased him as he got up and stretched some.

"Shut up little bro. I'm not copying you. However, I am glad that we are both making a better life here. Thanks for letting me move here." Liam said smiling. Killian smiled shaking his head

"Like you would have listened if I told you not to." Killian said smiling as he headed out of the room, Liam following. "I am glad you are here. Its good to know my big brothers going to be here to see my little princess grow up." Killian said as they stood in the kitchen, Killian looking for something to eat.

"Me too, I wonder if I hadn't come if you would have ever find out you were the dad." Liam said as he opened a cabinet and took out some chips.

"I'm sure I would have. And if I didn't may I would have ended up just being the dad anyways. I care deeply for Emma, had things gone the same way since I met her this time around, I would still be here." Killian said, smiling as Emma walked in to the room, on the phone herself.

"Elsa! Why didn't you tell me. I could have helped out or something. I know I know. But please? Fine, fine we can double date. Yes both Jones boys. Whatever love you too. Bye." She said as she sat down, stealing the chips from Liam.

"You are a jerk for not telling me sooner. But you and Els will be good together. Just don't hurt her." Emma said as she ate. Handing the chips back she yawned. "I'm going to bed. Maybe peanut will let me sleep tonight. Night guys." She said, hugging Liam before pressing a kiss to Killian's lips.

Killian watched her leave smiling as he did. Liam left not long after, leaving Killian standing in the kitchen smiling. He was more than glad that Whale needed help at the hospital. Making sure the door was locked her headed to bed himself.

* * *

Emma was doing her best to avoid school work. Most of her general classes she had done after high school, but there were a few she had to redo just to make sure she was on track. Since she only had 2 months till her due date, she was doing her best to get as much done before the baby was born so she could take time off.

Standing up, she pushed her chair back as she headed into the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

"Emma!" Ruby called through the door as she walked in, bag of food in hand. Emma grinned looking to her best friend as she moved out of the kitchen and meeting her in the living room.

"You just made your niece happy!" She said hugging her best friend before sitting down.

"Good. I've missed you! I know things have been busy for us both but I hate not seeing you more than on Sundays." Ruby told Emma as she handed her some fries smiling.

"I know. I keep trying to get ready for peanut to be here but at the same time I'm hiding away. I just feel so out of it lately. Killian said I need to try getting out but it's hard." Emma told her as she ate some fries.

"It's okay. We all understand. Just know that we are here for you." Ruby said smiling. "Are you guys going to do a DNA test? To make sure?" Ruby asked, feeling nervous asking it. She knew it was an awkward topic but she was curious. Emma nodded as she finished a fry.

"Yeah we have had a long talk about it a while back. I was the one who asked and he laughed telling he agrees because he just wants to make sure, though he did tell me no matter what he would be there and if I'd like, he would be Peanuts father." Emma said with a smile her hand resting on her stomach.

"You found yourself a good one Em. Keep him." Ruby said with a small laugh, Emma joining in. The conversation switch to Ruby and her career problems, Emma listened and did her best to offer advice.

After Ruby left, Emma cleaned up before she started some laundry, bored out of her mind. Killian wouldn't be home till after 7 and it was barely 3 now. A nap sounded like a good way to pass the time but at the same time she knew that maybe she should keep working on her school stuff, get it done early. Sighing she headed back to the kitchen table and turned her computer on getting to work.

* * *

Emma laid in bed sighing as she tried to sleep. For some reason sleep wasn't coming to her. Her back was killing her and no position she tried was helping it at all. Giving up, she stood and headed to the living, wondering if walking would help soothe Peanut.

Pacing the living room he thought over the names she and Killian had come up with. Non seemed to fit perfectly and she hated it. She hated that she wanted to find the perfect name and none worked. Emma continue the pacing, not noticing Killian leaning in the door way.

"Everything okay love?" He asked her curiously as he moved in to the room more, sitting on the couch.

"No. Your child won't stop moving and it hurts, every name we have thought about for her is stupid and I'm tired." She said as she stopped moving to take a moment and breathe. She felt bad for going off on him but she just couldn't take it at this point.

"What can I do to help?" He asked her softly as he looked at her. He wanted to help her but he just didn't know what to do.

"I don't know! I just want to fucking sleep so leave me alone!" She yelled at him before she stormed off, going to his room instead of hers and slamming the door.

Emma sat back on the bed crying. She felt guilty for going off on him, and tomorrow she would do her best to make it up to him. Emma laid under the covers hoping if she was on her side it would help. Her hand rubbed over her stomach slowly before she fell asleep.

Killian sat there after she stormed off knowing she didn't truly mean it. He gave her the space, and his bed, as he got up and headed to her room lying in her bed. His mind was going over things he could do to help her. He was trying his best to be there for her but it was hard when he didn't know what to do. He wanted to call Liam, ask him what he should do, but he knew it was late and he would try tomorrow.

Emma woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed, but also a little sad. She knew she had to talk to Killian and apologize, she hated going off on him when all he was doing was trying to help her.

Getting out of his bed she headed out to the kitchen wondering where he slept that night. Seeing him already in the kitchen, she shyly sat down at the counter biting her lip.

"Kill, about last night," she paused taking a deep breath. "I'm really sorry, I know it's not easy on you and me going off on you isn't helping any at all." She said softly as she looked to him worried he would be too upset with her to talk to her. Killian turned around and moved to her, wrapping his arms around her holding her tight.

"Don't apologize love. I know this isn't easy on you so let me do what I can to help. Tell me what will help you." He said softly as he kissed her forehead. Emma felt tears in her eyes as she realized how amazing he truly was. Her arms wrapped around him as she held him close, crying silently. "Love don't cry, its going to be okay." He said softly as he rubbed her back holding her.

"I just don't know what to do. It uncomfortable any position I lay in. I tried so hard last night to just try and sleep but it didn't work. Walking was the only thing that seemed to help but even then it was hard." Emma said with a small frown on her face. "You're bed had me out in two minutes and I don't want to kick you out of bed but at the same time I want to take over your bed." She told him sadly.

"Take my bed. If it will help you and the baby take it. If you think it will help love it's yours." Killian told her with a small smile. Emma watched him for a moment before she stood up and hugged him tight, the best she could with her belly. Killian held her close to him rubbing her back. "What else can I do?"

"I just want sleep. It's hard when she won't stop moving, though when you are around she is calm at her voice." She said as she moved to sit back down. "About the names, I don't like them anymore. They don't seem to fit and I want a name that fits perfect." She said softly as she looked up to him almost worried what he would say.

"Alright, we can think of more later. There is no rush on names right now." He told her as he moved back to the oven, pulling out their food. As they ate Emma sat there silently wondering what he was thinking.

"Is everything okay?" She asked softly as she put her bacon down and looked to him. She was scared she may have upset him.

"Everything is fine love. I was just thinking about a few things. Don't worry it's all okay." He told her giving her a smile, not wanting her to worry.

"I didn't upset you?" She asked softly as she went back to eating, the air around them uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do any hope that it wouldn't be like this all the time now.

"No Emma you didn't. It's okay, really everything is okay." He told her before he kissed her head and stood up cleaning up his plate. "I'm going to head to work early so we can leave on time for the appointment today. Try and rest okay?" He told her smiling, giving her a real kiss before he left the apartment. Emma sat there and started crying, she knew she had messed everything up and didn't know what to do. Grabbing her phone she called Regina, needing someone to talk to. With a promise to be there soon, they hung up and Emma headed to her room changing to in clean yoga pants and a purple tank top before she headed into the kitchen. She did her best to clean up while she fought back feelings of being sick and upset at the same time.

The knock at the door stopped her from scrubbing the counters for the 3rd time and headed to open it, smiling when she saw Regina and baby Henry. Letting them in to the apartment she hugged Regina before sitting down and taking Henry from the car seat holding him.

"What happened?" Regina asked as she watched Emma cooing with Henry.

"Last night I couldn't sleep, so I started walking out here. Soon he came out and joined me and I just went off. I told him I was tired and his baby wasn't letting me sleep, sick of hurting and sick of the names we had agreed on. He was so sweet, let me scream and be mad and then let me take his bed for the night. Then this morning I apologized and tried to talk to him and he shut me down and just seemed so cold. Regina I fucked up I just don't know how to fix it." Emma said as she looked up from the small baby in her hands. He was so tiny and perfect Emma wanted hers to be just as amazing.

"Emma, I'm sure Killian understands and isn't mad. He's probably tired himself and doesn't know how to help out." Emma closed her eyes not sure what would help her. Sleep mainly but other than that nothing right?

"All I want is sleep. It's seriously hard when she won't be still. The only real time I can get her calm is if he is around and it sucks because I'm her mom, I should be able to calm her!" Emma said through tears, realizing how upset she was over it all. Regina moved to her side and slowly rubbed her back as Emma sobbed.

"Emma it's going to be okay. You will have tons of time to be there for her when she is growing up. Things Killian won't want to deal with." Regina said as she looked to her friend. Emma nodded carefully bringing a tear up to wipe her eyes.

"That's what Killian said when I told him but it still scares me that she won't need me." Emma said as she looked down to Henry smiling softly.

"I wish I could calm your fears but they are something you have to work out. Have you considered talking to Killian more about this? Or even your mom?" Regina suggested as Emma handed Henry back to her. Emma shrugged sighing.

"Killian and I talked about it, he told me there are things she will come to me for that she won't need him for and it just made me scared. Being abandoned so young has fucked me up." Emma said as she wiped her tears, "I just want to not think this way, but it's hard. It's hard to feel normal when I'm so scared." Emma admitted as she looked to Regina.

"I feel like that about the boys some time. I'm scared that I am going to mess them up or not be there for them and it's scary. But Robin reminds me that things will be okay, they always have to be in the end or it's not the end." Regina said as she set Henry back in his car seat before looking to Emma. "You need to talk to Killian. I know you guys are heading to Portland tonight for your appointment tomorrow; it's a good ride there, talk to him about it. Talk to him at the hotel room. Just talk to him." Regina told her. Emma nodded and wiped her face doing her best to not cry anymore. Regina rested back and pulled Emma close, just holding her, giving her the comfort she needed.

* * *

After Regina left, Emma started getting an overnight bag packed. She knew she needed to talk with Killian, make sure they were really okay and get on the same page.

Setting her bag down by the couch she rested back and placed her hands on her stomach.

"Alright little peanut. Mommy is tired of feeling like she is going to hurt you. I know daddy said that he is scared to abandon you, but I'm scared to hurt you too. I was left alone when I was no older than little Henry. I had no one growing up. Not until Gramma and Uncle Dave came in and helped me. I know that its scary, being do little and big sounds coming at you. But I promise you that nothing will hurt you. Your dad and I will protect you the best we can. Uncle Liam and Dave and all the other family we have, they will make sure you are okay. I love you princess. You will always be okay. Even if I screw up and…" Emma trailed off as she started crying. She was scared and hated being this scared to be a mom.

Killian walked in, in a much better mood now than he was at breakfast. He didn't mean to shut down on Emma; he knew it was hard on her. But he had his fears that he was keeping from her. They had touched on the subject before but Killian knew it was more than that. Looking to her on the couch he frowned. Seeing her cry broke his heart more than their disagreement did. He set his things down and moved to her wrapping his arms around her. Emma held on to him as she cried more keeping him close.

"Love what's wrong?" He asked softly as he rubbed her back.

"I'm going to be a horrible mom. I never had a mom when I was little, I'm scared that from birth till 10 I won't be a good one. What if I mess up? What if I do something that turns her against me. I just want to be a good mom." Emma cried as she looked up to him.

"Honesty time? I have had the same thoughts love. I have sat here at night and wondered if I would be a good dad, if I could do it." He told her as she looked to him a little shocked. "But then I realize that this is my chance to make sure im not like my dad. I know we have talked about this before, I know we have voiced our fears but we have to remember that we will be better than they were. We will be okay. Our daughter will be beyond well loved and we will be here for each other. Its going to be okay." He told Emma as he kissed her head softly. Emma nodded against his chest before looking up to him.

"I'm sorry; I've been the worse person lately. I really am sorry." She told him as he wiped her face.

"You aren't the worse person Emma. You're pregnant and you have fears. It's okay love. I'm still here. I'll be here as long as you want me to." Killian told her softly, smiling when she gave him a smile.

"I'll never want you anywhere else." Emma kissed him smiling as she did. She hated that her emotions ran wild, but she loved that he was there for her during it all.

"We should get going if we want to get to the hotel in time; I have a surprise for you." He told her softly as he gave her a smile. Emma nodded as she got up, helping him up before watching him walk to the bedroom to get his bag.

Emma knew that they would be okay; she just had to stop internalizing everything.

* * *

Once they got to Portland, they laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling, Emma's hand was tight in Killian's, almost scared to let it go.

"Tomorrows appointment will be good. I can't wait for you to hear her heartbeat." Emma said softly as she looked to him, Killian looking to her grinning.

"I'm sad I missed it the first time but I know that this time will be even better because she's bigger and stronger." He said smiling, letting go of her hand only to move his hand to her stomach.

"This is the calmest she has been all day. She moves like crazy when you aren't around and then you are even near and she ist happy and still. It drives me insane." She said with a small laugh. Killian laughed before he moved down, his face at her stomach. He pressed his ear to her belly, smiling when he felt her moving.

"Hi my little princess, I hear you are driving your mom insane during the day. Just a little longer than you will be here with us, keeping us up all night and making us beyond happy. We both love you more than you realize. It's hard to imagine it but it's true. Keep growing big and strong okay?" He said as he kissed her stomach a few times. The whole conversation made Emma tear up as she realized how lucky she was to have him in her life. She didn't know what they were or where they stood but she was just happy to not feel so alone.

"So tell me, what is the surprise you have for me?" Emma asked as Killian sat up looking to her. With a smile he got off the bed and headed over to the couch, where he had tossed his bags, and pulled out an envelope.

"So I did some thinking and you are tired and stressed so I figured you need a spa date, Time to get away and a massage. The hotel has a great spa and I made the appointment for you to go tonight and relax. Then dinner with me at the hotel restaurant tonight." He said smiling. Emma watched him, wondering what she did to be lucky. Standing up she kissed him, her hands running through his hair as she pulled him closer. Killian let the envelope fall from his hand as they moved to her waist holding her close to him.

Emma barely made it to her massage to time but she knew it was worth it. Being with Killian and knowing that tomorrow she would remember it was even better than a massage. After an hour of being able to relax she slowly made her way to the restaurant smiling as she did. She felt great for once and couldn't wait to see Killian.

"You are glowing." Killian said with a smile as he stood from his seat, kissing her cheek as he pulled the chair out for her. Once she was sitting down he moved around and sat down.

"I can't help it. I am relaxed for once. Plus little princess is calm too." Emma said as she took a drink of her water once the waiter filled it.

"Good I'm glad. You both deserved a little break from life." He said smiling picking up the menu.

"You do too Kil, you don't have to put up with life and not have an outlet." Emma told him, picking up her own menu looking over it.

"Don't worry, I will find myself an outlet, but for now let me focus on you and helping keep you and our princess happy." Emma just smiled as she looked at him, shaking her head. After ordering their food, the conversation between them was easy and in a much better tone than the earlier morning.

After dinner, they headed back up to the hotel and ordered a movie before falling asleep.

* * *

The shaking of Emma's leg was enough to drive Killian up a wall. But he knew that she was just as nervous as he was. They both knew it was just an ultrasound appointment to check up on their princess and make sure she was growing and being healthy.

"Emma Swan?" Emma and Killian stood and followed the nurse down the long hall, Emma answering all the questions. Sitting down in the room, she pulled her shirt up and rested back, the nurse starting the machine up before pressing the wand to Emma.

The heartbeat filled the room, Emma looking too Killian before she looked to the machine, taking his hand in hers.

"Your little girl has a very healthy heart. She looks to be growing well and right on track. We need to run some tests and measurements before we let you leave but so far it seems like your baby is healthy with no worries." The nurse said as the doctor came in, shaking Killian's hand and then Emma's, after she had cleaned up her stomach.

Emma held the pictures from the ultrasound in her hand smiling as they talked about her next appointment, and her due date. After they were completely done, Emma and Killian sat in his car looking over the pictures.

"I'm worried about the results from the testing. What if there is a problem? I mean I was adopted what if I have some genetic thing that will hurt our baby?" She said softly as she looked to Killian, voicing her fear.

"Then we will deal with that when we get to it. But for right now, our baby is healthy and happy inside you. That is what matters." Killian told her. Emma nodded and took his hand in hers before kissing him softly. Killian started driving back home, singing along with the radio and doing his best to keep Emma distracted and laughing.

Once they got home, Killian carried their bags in to the house as Emma told him she would be back later, she wanted to go see Elsa. Knocking on Elsa's door she smiled when her best friend opened the door pulling Emma in to a hug.

Moving to the living room them say down on the couch, Emma doing her best to get comfy.

"Alright tell me about Liam." She said with a small laugh, only laughing more when Elsa bushed.

"There inst much to tell. When he got to town and told me he needed help getting an apartment. After hours of looking at many, I found out he was just stalling for time to spend time with me. So we went to dinner and then he asked for my number. I wasn't going to say anything to you yet, I was almost nervous to jinx it. But Em, he's so sweet." Elsa said smiling as she looked to Emma.

"I know he is. He is really great and I'm glad you both found each other." Emma hugged her best friend before they both laughed.

"So tell me about my niece! How is she growing? How is she doing?" Elsa asked smiling, taking the pictures from Emma and looking through them.

"She is so good. Super healthy and super strong. We did the genetic testing today, which was scary but Killian and I both knew it needed to be done as well. I go back in in a month and then from there it's just wait till baby is born." Emma looked over the photos as well, smiling as she realized how close they were to having the baby.

"I can't wait! Have you guys decided on a name?" Elsa asked as she got up and headed to the kitchen going to grab them a drink.

"Nope. We had a bunch of names but I don't like them. There is a few Killian likes but won't say out loud to me. He told Liam." Emma said, thanking Elsa for the chocolate milk as she sat back down.

"What are they? Why won't he tell you?" Elsa asked curious, both girls taking a drink.

"I don't know he hasn't told me. Liam said there were some names he liked but didn't know if I would like them. I told Liam its Killian's daughter too. I'm going to ask him about it soon, hopefully he will tell me." Emma took another drink, before setting the bottle down on the table. The conversation moved to work and random topics. It was good to be able to spend time with her friend and not have to cry for a moment.

After what felt like hours, Emma left and headed back to the apartment. The fall air around her was enough to make her cold, given it was October she wasn't too surprised. But she didn't rush back. It was nice to be out for a while, to not have to feel worried and rushed like she would have had it been 4 months ago. Emma headed up the steps to the apartment smiling as she walked in to see both Jones' boys sitting on the couch.

"You took forever." Liam tested as he kissed her cheek, taking the pictures from her hand.

"Sorry I was busy talking to your girlfriend." Emma teased him with a laugh as she moved to the couch, sitting beside Killian kissing him as she curled close.

"She's not my girlfriend." Liam rolled his eyes as he sat with the pictures looking through them.

"Not yet anyways. I give it a month." Killian told his brother smirking. Emma shook her head as she looked between the two boys.

"No I give it until our little princess is about a month old. 3 months give or take." She said grinning at Liam.

Liam ignored them as he looked at the pictures.

"How is Elsa doing? I don't see her around here much anymore." Killian said as he looked to Emma.

"She's okay, super busy with work lately, she's working on expanding to other cities. Plus there is this guy she seems to really like." Emma said smirking as she noticed Liam's head snap towards them.

"She really likes me? She hasn't said that to me." Liam smiled as he thought about it. He handed them te pictures, calling a goodbye before he left heading to Elsa's. Emma laughed as she got up and headed to the kitchen, starting on dinner.

"So I had a talk with Elsa myself. I didn't know when I was going to tell, more after I was sure." Killian told Emma as he watched her, leaning against the door way. Emma worked on the chicken as she looked to him.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Emma asked smiling, putting chicken and veggies in to a pan before sliding it in to the oven before moving to him.

"Well the apartment is kinda small and we will need more space. So I've been having her help me look for houses, nothing too large or extravagant but something perfect for us and our princess." He told her, his hand moving to her hips smiling. He was scared of her reaction but when she smiled at him he seemed to calm down some.

"Well that is a good thing; given you said you want more kids." Emma said with a small laugh smiling. "Have you found the perfect house?" She asked softly.

"Yes but I'm waiting to see if they accept the offer before I tell you anything about it. I don't want to get our hopes up." He said smiling. "I just had to tell you because I didn't want to keep a secret from you, even something so great." He told her as he kissed her. Emma grinned against his lips kissing him back.

"Can I say something and not get judged?" She asked softly looking to him. Killian nodded smiling.

"Always love. What's up?" He asked softly leading her to the table sitting down with her.

"I did some thinking on my walk home and I'm scared but not about the baby for once. I'm just worried we are moving to fast and its going to only hurt us or our daughter someday." Emma said as she looked down at the table not wanting to see his reacting in that moment.

"Emma, love look at me." Killian said softly as he waited till she looked up to him before she spoke. "Love, we don't have to rush any faster than you want us to. Let just take it day to day. No matter what I'm right here, I promise." Killian told her giving her a smile. Emma nodded and placed her hand on his forearm smiling.

"Thank you. I know a lot of times its me that is starting it and I'm sorry. I just don't want to rush and ruin this." She told him as she glanced to him. Killian smiled shaking his head.

"It's okay. It's probably better that we slow it down rather than not making it in the long run." Killian told her as he kissed her forehead. "We good?" He asked softly smiling. Emma nodded as she stood up, kissing his forehead smiling.

"We are great." Emma pulled out some plates before pulling the pan out of the oven. "Movie tonight?" She asked smiling as she dished them up and carried the plates to the table. As she sat down, Emma felt some pain in her stomach. She did her best to get through dinner and ignore the pain. But as the night went on and the movie started to end, Emma realized the pain wasn't going away.

"Em, what's wrong?" Killian asked seeing her face. Emma shook her head standing up.

"I don't know. Something wrong Killian. I feel pain and this doesn't feel right." Emma said she tried to pace.

"When did it start?" Killian stood up and moved to grab his keys.

"Dinner. I thought it was just hunger pains but its just not and I'm now worried." She said as they moved out of the apartment, Killian helped her down the stairs not wanting to take any chances. The drive to the hospital didn't take too long, but for Emma it felt like forever. Her hand rested on her stomach as Killian checked her in and Whale came down, rushing her back.

Lying in the bed, she listened to the machines hooked up to her beeping; her eyes closed praying she was going to be okay. Her daughter had to be okay. Killian placed his hand on hers, his head laying on the bed beside her.

Neither knew what was going on just yet, but they were just hoping for the best.

* * *

 **A|N:** You guys are seriously the best! The love and reviews I get keep this story going! Thank you thank you thank you! You guys know how to make me smile that's for sure!

To answer all the questions, yes a DNA test will be done. I had it written in the last chapter, her asking him for one, but every time I wrote it it just sounded so bad and awkward, hence Ruby bringing it up and not having Killian and Emma discuss it. Im sorry its just a hard thing to write and not sound uncomfortable.

BUT Hopefully the rest of this chapter was enough to make up for it! Leaving on a little of a cliffhanger, hopefully I will be able to update soon, maybe by Wednesday depending on work and life. I do need some help and input! Ready?  
BABY NAME?! What'cha thinking? I have a few in mind but I would love to hear what you think or would love for them to name their daughter!

Sorry for the long note. Review and let me know what you think! Love you guys, can't wait to hear from you soon. Also, please remember characters are a bit OOC.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I own nothing, Characters belong to their rightful owner! Song is "Broken" by Lindsey Haun.


	5. Chapter 5

**When You're Broken**

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces_  
 _And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore_  
 _Every tear falls down for a reason_  
 _Don't you stop believing in your self_  
 _When you're broken_

* * *

Emma rested back against the bed, waiting for the nurse to come back. 12 hours, she had been in that bed for the last 12 hours and still no word on what was going on with their baby. Killian was asleep beside her, Emma having told him to sleep after 2 am.

Now at 8, she was hoping to have results. Every test that was ran came back as normal, the doctor told Emma there was nothing wrong, but Dr. Cassidy was on her way in to make sure. Emma rubbed her stomach doing her best to keep calm.

"How much sleep did you get?" Killian asked as he woke, stretching out his stiff muscles. Emma shrugged looking to him before looking back to her stomach.

"I'm not sure, maybe a few hours. I was too worried to sleep. Everything has come back normal." She told him as she ran his hand through his hair watching him.

"Braxton Hicks?" He asked as he rubbed her stomach gently. Emma shrugged resting back.

"I don't know. They think it may have been. Tamara is on her way here to check me herself. They say I need to stay off my feet so much, so walking everywhere is out." Emma said as she shifted to get comfortable again.

"Well you take my car and I'll walk to work. Plus you do need to relax more Em. I need you both safe." He told her as he stood up stretching out his legs. Emma smiled as she watched him, looking to the door as it opened and Tamara walked in.

"Emma, Killian it's so good to see you both! Although I wish it wasn't in a hospital." She said with a small laugh. Emma laughed softly, her hands on her stomach. Tamara moved towards Emma and asked her questions, frowning as she listened to the baby's heartbeat. Emma looked to Killian, her worried face mirrored his.

"What is it?" Emma asked as she bit her lip worried. Tamara shook her head giving her a smile.

"It's nothing, everything is okay. I just want to do an ultrasound, make sure it's all okay." She said as she grabbed Emma's chart looking over it. Emma nodded as Tamara left, Emma closing her eyes trying to keep tears in.

"Killian something is wrong and I don't know why they won't tell me." She said as she cried. She hated knowing something was wrong with her daughter but not being able to know what. Killian wrapped his arms around her as she cried holding her close to him. He knew she was stressed out but he hoped that they could get answers soon. When Tamara came back in, Killian stayed at her side holding her hand as they started the ultrasound.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked as she kept Killian's hand tight in hers. She was scared and worried it wouldn't be okay. Tamara nodded giving her a real smile.

"Everything is okay. All it was is Braxton Hicks. False contractions. Take it easy and relax more. Your BP is a little elevated, hence me wanting to do an ultrasound, but everything is okay. Your daughter is okay and will go to term." Tamara said smiling as she cleaned up Emma's stomach before putting the wand away. After she left Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath nodding.

"She's okay, our princess is okay." She spoke softly wanting to make sure it was true. Killian wrapped his arms around her kissing her head. He would make sure she rested, stay off her feet and relaxed more. Emma was given her discharge papers and free to go, Killian wheeling her out to the car.

Once at home, Emma rested back on the couch, her legs kicked up on the table. Her phone was on Google, looking up Braxton hicks and what she should expect. She wasn't too worried, but she knew she needed to be careful or she would hurt herself and their baby.

"Hungry?" Killian asked as she looked to him, setting her phone down. She nodded moving to get up when Killian shook his head. "Stay put. I'll go to Granny's and get food. Do you want anything before I go?" He asked her as he put his jacket back on. Emma nodded giving him a smile.

"My laptop and the blanket from your bed, the cozy one. Oh and maybe water. Please?" She asked smiling as she looked to him. Killian grinned and nodded grabbing all she had asked of before he moved back and set them down. Emma smiled and pulled his head down kissing him. She was lucky to have him. After he left she rested back, booted up the laptop, and loaded up Netflix, smiling as she clicked on Fuller House.

Killian came home an hour later, setting the food on the table before he headed to the living room. Not seeing Emma his heart started to race and fear ran through him.

"Em?" He called out as he headed down the hall checking the bathroom and her room before checking his room. Seeing her sound asleep in his bed he smiled and moved to her, kissing her before he pulled a blanket over her. Heading back to the living room, he grabbed one of the burgers and sat down, loading up the lap top and started looking at the houses Elsa had sent to him.

Emma came out of the room an hour later and carefully sat down beside him, looking at the computer screen.

"That looks like a nice one. How many rooms?" She asked softly as she stayed close to him.

"4 plus a big backyard." He told her smiling as he kissed her head. "How did you sleep?" He asked her softly; glad she was able to get some sleep.

"That sounds big. Where is it at? Alright, it's hard to sleep and be comfy." She said as she shifted forward and grabbed the bag, smiling when she started eating the fries.

"Not far from here, maybe the road behind your moms I think? Maybe a hot bath before bed would help? Get the little one to calm down?" He suggested as he set the lap top on the table and took a fry from her.

"Ask Elsa if we can go see the house soon? If it's one you are wanting to buy that is. As for the bath, that sounds perfect. I need to turn in a few things for school first then I will." She told him with a kiss before she grabbed the lap top and logged in to her school site, starting to make sure she had her assignments done before sending them off.

"Have you picked a major yet?" He asked her curiously, eating the rest of the fries. Emma nodded, shutting the lap top down before closing it.

"I have. I haven't had time to tell you, almost scared to voice it but I have." She told him grinning. "I want to be a teacher. Most likely preschool. I can do most of it online until after the princess is born then I will be going for two classes at the campus. I have talked to the counselor and all that I'm taking work for it. I'm excited." She told him smiling as she stood up, her hand on her stomach.

"I'm proud of you Emma. I know you have been going back and forth on a major but I'm proud of you." He told her smiling. Emma gave him a smile before she headed off to the bathroom and starting the water. Killian sat back thinking about life a year ago. He had been alone in New York, doing his best to enjoy working at the hospital there but it wasn't making him happy. He partied as often as his schedule let him and he never wanted to settle down. But within months of moving to Storybrooke, he had a girlfriend (though he still had to talk to her about that first,) a baby on the way and a job he was in love with. He had a better connection with his patients here than he did in New York.

Smiling he cleaned up the living room, putting the extra food away before he headed back to the bedroom, looking for a book to read. He could hear Emma in the bathroom, talking to the baby, something he loved to hear often, as he headed to the living room again and sat back in the chair, starting to read. He couldn't wait to see what nights with their daughter would be like.

* * *

Emma was getting tired of being at the apartment. She hated being alone and even though she talked to her daughter constantly, it wasn't the same. Sighing she showered and pulled on clean clothes, yoga pants and a tank top seemed to be the only things that fit lately, and headed to the living room. Elsa was off for the day and Emma was beyond thankful to have time with her. She just couldn't wait to get out.

Elsa knocked twice before she came in to the apartment smiling. Emma stood and hugged her best friend, both smiling.

"It's been so long since I have seen you!" Elsa said with a laugh smiling. Emma nodded grinning.

"I feel like you see Liam more than me! I would be upset but given I like him, it's all good with me." Emma said with a laugh as she pulled her jacket on.

"Hey now, we have time to talk about Liam AND Killian at Lunch. Let's go!" Elsa said smiling as they headed down to her car. The drive to the restaurant didn't take long and the talk flowed easy between them. Sitting at the table, Emma looked to her best friend.

"Alright spill. I have wanted long enough to hear about you and Liam." She said with a laugh as she looked over the menu. Wonderland was her favorite restaurant in town. It had tons of different styles of food and Emma's favorite, amazing cookies.

"There isn't much to tell. We met when I showed him some apartments and we got to talking. I didn't realize he was related to Killian until he signed the papers. Then we got talking more and next thing I knew he was asking me out on a date and I said yes." Elsa said smiling, taking a drink of her water.

"I have to admit it's amazing to see you both happy. Liam won't stop grinning when you are mentioned and you can't get that smile off your face when I mentioned him." Emma said with a laugh, Elsa doing her best to stop the smile only it didn't work.

"Shut up. I am not that bad." She said with a shake of her head, the conversation pausing as the waiter came taking their order. "So, tell me about Killian. Are you guys dating or what?" Elsa asked, Emma almost chocking on her water.

"Elsa! God I love how blunt you are but come on." She said laughing shaking her head. "I don't know honestly. We haven't really talked about it but I want too. But we just had a hospital visit since the little one wants to pretend she's ready to come out early." Emma sighed as she rubbed her stomach some, taking a deep breath. "I want to think that soon we can have the talk but I'm scared to know the answer. Scared to think that maybe he doesn't want the same." Emma said as she looked to her best friend. Elsa shook her head, giving her a smile.

"He does. Liam told me that Killian mentioned wanting to talk to you about where you both stand but he's just as scared." Elsa said with a grin.

"You and Liam talk about me and Killian?" Emma asked with a smirk shaking her head with a small laugh. Elsa laughed herself grinning.

"We don't sit at night and just talk about you guys but it came up because Liam was off in his head as we were having dinner and so I asked him about he said he and Killian had a long talk about you and Killian and so we talked about it." Elsa said with a shrug, both grinning.

"I know that Liam wants us together, but I'm scared to talk to Killian. He's busy and often he's tired when he gets home from work, I don't want to stress him or worry him any." She said, thanking the waiter as the food was set down in front of them. Taking a bite she rested back, left hand on her stomach.

"Stop being scared Emma. He wants to be with you." Elsa looked to Emma giving her a comforting smile.

"Help me? I have no clue how to do this. I haven't dated since I was 16 and Neal and I lasted a year." She said with a small laugh. "What do I do?" She asked curiously.

"Just talk to him. Be open and honest with him." Elsa said softly. Emma nodded as she ate, trying to think about the best things to say. "Whatcha thinking about?" Elsa asked smiling as Emma looked to her.

"I want you to be the God-Mom." Emma smiled looking to her. Elsa grinned nodding.

"Yes! Oh my god yes!" She said laughing nodding a few times, Emma laughed as she grinned grateful to have her best friend there. They talked about school and work, Elsa telling her about some houses that just went on sale and she was excited to get it up. Emma loved seeing her best friend happy and excited about work. As they finished lunch, Emma ordered some of the cookies to go before paying for their lunch.

They stopped at a boutique next door, Emma smiling as they looked over some of the baby girl clothes. Emma stopped seeing a white onesie with a purple tutu on it. Picking it up, she smiled looking over to Elsa.

"I'm having a little ballerina." She said with a small laugh putting it in the basket Elsa was holding. They picked up a few more things for the baby, Emma smiling when she saw a Captain hook stuffed animal.

"Really Em?" Elsa asked laughing seeing Emma put it in the basket.

"Yes! I love Peter Pan and I know that my daughter will to." She said smiling as they headed away from the baby area. They didn't spend too long there, given Elsa didn't want Emma standing too much. After checking out they headed back to the apartment, Emma resting back on the couch and putting her feet up.

"You don't have to go soon do you?" Emma asked smiling as Elsa joined her shaking her head.

"Nope. I took the day off to spend time with my best friend and that's what I plan to do." Emma grinned at her. She loved that Elsa was her best friend that she was willing to be here. They moved to Killian's room and put on a movie, laughing and talking most of the time it was playing.

* * *

Killian got home late, Whale having to leave early to get to an appointment with Ruby, and he was tired. Walking in to the apartment, he frowned seeing all the lights dimmed and a few candles on the kitchen table, dinner sitting there as well. He frowned not seeing Emma, wondering where she was. He walked through the apartment stopping when he saw her in her room, sound asleep.

He headed back to the kitchen and looked at the table, realizing she put it all together for him and he was late made him feel guilty. He should have called her, or sent a text or something. Hearing footsteps he turned around and gave her a small smile as she moved closer to him.

"Em I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was going to be so late. I thought I'd be off in time." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her, Emma curling in to him.

"It's okay. I am just glad you are home now." She said as she looked up to him, placing a small kiss to his lips.

"How about I reheat dinner and we can talk?" He asked softly smiling as she pulled away and sat down. Emma handed him the plates of chicken and veggies smiling. Killian headed to the kitchen and heated their plates up before bringing them back to her.

"How was lunch with Elsa?" He asked as he sat down, starting to eat.

"It was amazing. We went to Wonderland and then headed next door after and shopped some. I picked up a few things for our little one. We came back here after and watched movies in your room and just hung out. It was a good day. I am hoping to get together with Mary and Regina this week too." Emma said between eating. Killian smiled looking to her.

"Well they are all welcomed any time. I'm glad you had fun today. Liam said Elsa was looking forward to it." He said smiling, Emma nodding.

"She was. We talked about life and you and Liam. They are too cute together. I also kinda asked her to be the God-Mom. I know we hadn't talked about it much but she is my best friend." She said softly as she looked to Killian biting her lip, nervous he would be upset about it all. Killian smiled as he took a drink of his water.

"She will be a great God-Mom to A.J." He said smiling, Emma grinning. He was amazing, and she was lucky.

"Have you thought about a God-Dad for her?" She asked as she ate, curious if he was going to decide.

"I have, and I have asked. Liam said he will be the best God-Dad around, and had a shirt made to back him up." He said smiling as he pulled up the picture on his phone of his brother in a t shirt that read "Best God-dad ever!" written in sharpie. Emma laughed shaking her head.

"He scares me sometimes." She teased smiling. Killian shrugged laughing as he put his phone away.

"So A.J huh?" She asked smiling glad they had finally settled on a name. Killian nodded grinning.

"Yeah. It's a good fit for her. Hopefully this one will stick." He teased as he finished eating, sitting back. Emma threw a carrot at him, only laughing when he caught it in his mouth.

"I think it will stick. It's a good name for her." Emma said as she sat back herself smiling. Killian winked before he took a deep breath.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a while now but I haven't really known how to say it." He told her as he reached over and took another carrot from her plate.

"What is it Kill?" She asked as she took a drink of her water nervous.

"Where do we stand? I know that we haven't had the talk but we have talked about us and such. All I know is I want you and AJ in my life." He told her softly, giving her a small smile as he watched her. Emma leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"We are dating. We are working on us, and we are together. Aj and I will never be out of your life, ever." She promised him smiling. Killian kissed her again holding her close.

"You are amazing Emma Nolan." He told her kissing her again. Emma smiled kissing him back, her hand on his cheek.

* * *

Emma sat in the kitchen at her moms, eating a cupcake. Mary Margaret sat on her left and Ruth stood in front of them watching her.

"What?" She asked with a small laugh putting the cupcake down.

"That's your third one." Mary said grinning, shaking her head. Emma laughed taking the napkin from her mom and cleaned up her face.

"I can't help it. Your niece and granddaughter wants to eat everything in sight." She said as she stood up, walking to get a drink from the fridge. Ruth laughed shaking her head as she cleaned her baking mess.

"How is she doing?" Ruth asked smiling as she watched Emma moved back to sit down, Mary setting her hand on Emma's stomach smiling.

"Well I'm almost 8 months now and she won't stop moving. I love feeling her move around when I'm laying down. But when I'm trying to sleep she is a little stinker." She said with a laugh, smiling.

"Have you guys picked out a name yet?" Ruth asked grinning, both dying to know the name.

"We have. It's a perfect name for her. _BUT_ we aren't telling anyone yet. Killian and I want to keep it under wraps until she is here in case I change my mind again." She said laughing as her sister in law and mom frowned.

"But Emma! We want to know." Mary said with a laugh, Emma shaking her head.

"Nope I'm not telling you. He would kill me if I told anyone." She said grinning. They all laughed as Emma finished her cupcake, her hand resting on her stomach. They started talking about Mary and David moving into a house a road over, the near the house Killian had looked at. Mary left to head back to work, and Ruth let Emma know she would be back; she had to run to the store. Emma sat in the kitchen alone for a moment before she headed up to her old room, smiling as she sat down on the bed.

The pink walls took Emma back to being 13 and painting them with David, grinning when she remembered how much work they put in to it and how much she loved the color pink, even the horrible pepto bismol pink it was painted. God she loved growing up in this room. Sitting on the floor she grabbed her old fairy tale book off the night stand and opened it up, smiling as she started reading through it.

Half way through the book, she noticed and envelope, making her wonder what it was. She didn't remember putting anything in it, but as she opened it she smiled seeing her moms writing on the outside. Opening it she started reading over the letter.

" _My Dearest Emma,_

 _As I write this, you are sitting in the foster center for the last time. Tomorrow night you will be home with me and your brother and we are beyond excited to have you. You have had a long life for being so young and It breaks my heart. You deserve the best life and I promise you from here on out that is all you will have. Anything I can do to make it happen I will do._

 _There is another reason for this letter and I hope you will understand why I haven't told you. When your parents left you, they left a key to a security box. The case worker told me it was up to me to tell you and I didn't know if I ever could. The key is in with this letter, and when you are ready to go, it's all up to you. I love you my sweet child. I know life is going to be amazing._

 _Love, Mommy."_

Emma felt tears in her eyes, finding the love in the letter from so long ago. She didn't know how she didn't notice it was there but she never really looked at the fairy tale book. Not since she was placed with Ruth, she never needed it after that because she finally had her fairytale. Hearing the front door open, she stood up leaving the letter and book on the bed and headed down stairs, waiting until her mom had set the bags down before she pulled her in to a hug and held her close.

"Oh love, everything okay?" Ruth asked hugging her daughter back.

"I found the letter, in my fairytale book. I love you mom. I don't care that you never told me, I love you." She said with a small smile holding her mom close.

"Oh baby. I meant to give it to you long ago, but I forgot about it." She said softly Emma looking up to her. "I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner." She said softly. Emma shook her head as she stepped back from her mom and sat down.

"It's okay mom, I promise. It's okay." Emma said softly as she looked to her mom, Ruth joining her on the couch. Ruth explained how she was told about the key and she was always curious about what was inside but didn't ever go look. She explained she noticed that she had always seen Emma with the book and stuck the envelope in there one night. Emma nodded as she listened to her mom, wondering what was going on inside.

Emma stayed a while longer before she left, driving to the bank. Parking Killian's car in front, she headed in side, talking to one of the tellers. Being led back she sat down and looked at the small box in front of her.

Unlocking the box, she pulled out the envelope, looking over it. On the front little one was written but it seemed rush. Opening it she frowned, looking over the letter.

" _My little one,_

 _You haven't been born yet, and when you are I know you will have a great life. I won't give you that life and I am sorry. I wish I could, you deserve nothing but the best and I can't do it. I'm barely 16, your dad is barely 18. We can't even be together and I can't give you the life you need. But I have been saving money, it's not a lot but I'm hoping you will get it when you are old enough to use it. I do love you my little one._

 _-Mom."_

In the letter was almost 800 dollars, Emma wanting to cry. Her mom, someone she thought didn't care for her, did. And she was too young to keep her. She set the letter down and wiped her eyes, shocked to see another letter there. Opening it she started reading it.

" _Little one._

 _When your mom came to me and told me she was pregnant, I'll admit I was upset. She is too young to be a mom and you deserve more than this life we have. Your father wouldn't be in your life, neither would she and I can't raise you, not when I'm trying to raise your mom. I know you will get a mom and family. But the life you need isn't here. I can't apologize for this, I hope someday when you're a mom and your child comes to you, you will understand. Don't look for us, we don't need the past coming back to us. You will be okay._

 _Darlene"_

Emma felt anger in her as she realized her own grandma didn't want her around. There was money in the envelope but she was too pissed to care. She grabbed everything from the box, another unread letter, and stuck it all in her purse before standing up, leaving the empty box and key on the table before she left.

The drive back to Killian's was from pure memory as she tried to process it all. Her grandmother didn't want her? She didn't care for Emma, she didn't care enough to have a real adoption, she just set her on the side of the road and walked away. Her hand moved to her stomach as she got back home, the car parked in Killian's spot. Tears flowed down her face as she cried, knowing she would never understand because she would never send her daughter or grandchild away like that. She couldn't.

* * *

Killian came home to a silent apartment, Emma sitting on the couch in the dark. A frowned came to his face as he set his things down and moved towards her.

"Em, love, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked softly as he sat down beside her. Emma picked up the envelopes from the table and handed them to him.

"My birth grandmother was the reason I was left on the side of the road. She didn't want me because she didn't want to help raise me." She told him as he read the two letters she handed over to him. Killian frowned as he set them down and pulled her in to his arms.

"That lady doesn't know what she is missing out on. You are amazing Em, I hope you know you are." He told her as he kissed her head, doing his best to just be there for her in that moment. He didn't know what she was feeling but he knew he wouldn't move from her side.

"I was like 10,800 dollars however. I was worth 10,000 to her." She said with a bitter laugh as she buried her head in his neck kissing it softly, glad he was there. Killian laughed with her shaking his head.

"You are priceless to me Em, and the rest of the family we have too." He told her smiling as she looked to him, shaking her head before she kissed him.

"You are corny, but it's perfectly perfect on you." She said smiling as she kissed him, Killian grinning against the kiss. "I'm starving, what is for dinner?" She asked smiling as she got up and headed to the kitchen, Killian unable to stop the laugh as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Im thinking ordering Pizza. Liam is bringing Elsa over tonight. So what are you thinking of doing with the money love?" He asked curiously as he grabbed the pizza menu and starting looking over it, Emma at his side.

"I'm not sure. I know I need to get a car so you can have your car back. And It will help pay off some classes I need as well. But I want to save some for AJ. Would I be a bad mom if I spent it all and didn't save any for her?" She asked as she pointed to a 5 cheese pizza she wanted before sitting down.

"You would not be a bad mom if you don't spend it or save it for her. It's your money Em. You do what makes you happy and ill support you." He told her as he grabbed the phone and started ordering for them. Emma grabbed her phone and pulled up Etsy starting to look at baby things, adding a few to her cart.

"I know I will buy things for her with it, I just don't want to be a bad mom like my grandma. What if I turn out like her?" Emma asked as she looked to him biting her lip. Killian shook his head moving to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry. You will be nothing like her because you are amazing and wonderful and she is nothing." He told her smiling, Emma smiling as she looked to him. She stood up to kiss him, only stopping when the door opened and Liam walked in with Elsa behind him. Emma hugged Elsa both moving to the living room, Emma filling her in on the letters as Liam and Killian talked in the kitchen. Emma placed her hand on her stomach excited to have a quite night in.

* * *

 **A|N:** I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. My tablet died for good last week and I keep a lot of my story writing on it and suddenly I lost a great chunk of this chapter. I do a lot of writing at work on my tablet when I can but hopefully my new one gets here soon!

What did you think of this chapter?! Like, love, hate? Emma past will be a little more explained, she does have another letter to read still so any guesses? I know her past is a big different in this story hopefully you are enjoying a new angle there? As for the name any guess on what it could be? I have three in mind, one suggested, two I fell in love with fast upon hearing them. Next chapter will be up hopefully with in the week or two, depends on my schedule given how insane my life is about to be. BUT I'm working on the next chapter now.

Also I am going on to continue this even after the baby is born; I know that is a concern for a few of you. Originally this was supposed to be just 5 chapters but I can't see stopping it any time soon. After a few more chapters I'll know more on the plan but for now, I will for sure be continuing. Love you all! Just know every review and amazing words I get keeps me going on this story, you guys are just the best and I adore you all! Sorry long note I know I'm sorry!

 **DISCLAIMER : I own nothing, everything belongs to the rightful owners. Song is "Broken" by Lindsey Haun.**


	6. Chapter 6

_When you're broken_

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

* * *

Emma rested back on the couch sighing. David was giving her the cold shoulder once he found out that Elsa was the God-Mom and he told her it should have been Mary Margaret. They fought about it, Emma told him she was closer to Elsa and it was up to her. David told her Mary Margaret had been there for her through everything and she was hurt by Emma choice.

It was killing Emma that she wasn't talking to her brother; given right now she needed him. With a long sigh she got up, ignoring the small pain she got as she did, and headed to the kitchen. She was bored of being home, she already did all her school work, cleaned up and organized everything for the baby that as delivered that morning.

Stopping at the counter she held her stomach as she felt more pain. Knowing she needed help she grabbed her phone and pressed Mary Margaret Margaret's number, tears in her eyes as she waited for her to pick up.

"Emma?" It took Emma a few moments to get through the pain, tears down her face.

"I-I need help, I thi-" She trailed off realizing she was having another contraction.

"I'm on my way, just sit tight." The line disconnected as Emma rested both hands on the counter trying to do the breathing Tamara taught her. Within 5 minutes, Mary Margaret had walked in and moved towards Emma.

"How far apart?" She asked as she set her keys down, helping Emma sit down.

"5 minutes, fuck it hurts." She said as she closed her eyes and tried to just breathe through it.

"Okay, let me grab that bag and we will go to the hospital." She said as she headed down the hall, grabbing the two bags before going back to Emma.

"Mary Margaret I'm so sorry. I know you are hurt that I asked Elsa. I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes a she stood up, Mary Margaret shook her head and helped Emma up wiping her tears.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as that baby girl is healthy, I'll be a very happy aunt." She told her smiling as she helped her out of the apartment and down to her car.

"David said I hurt you, I didn't want to do that. It was so hard to pick and fuck," She said as she sat back and placed her hands on her stomach, it wasn't so painful.

"Emma, it did hurt for a few minutes, but like I told your stubborn brother, there will be more kids and it doesn't bother me. Let's just focus on getting her here okay?" Mary Margaret started the drive to the hospital, Emma nodding as she grabbed her phone and texted Killian.

" _Your daughter is coming early. MM bringing me in."_ She sent before she focused on anything but the contractions.

After being checked in, and most of the family having been texted or called, Emma rested back on the bed almost in a panic.

"Where is he? He can't miss the birth." She said through tears as she closed her eyes and did her best to keep breathing. No matter how many text she sent, Killian hadn't replied. She had Liam down looking for him and just hoped that he came soon. Their daughter wasn't going to wait much longer.

"He will be here Em, just give him time." David told his sister a she held his hand, given the birth was happening neither could stay mad at the other any longer made up.

The nurse had been in and out of the room, checking in on Emma and making sure she was okay as they just waited. Just as she left again, the door opened and Killian ran in, his clothes messed up and his hair sticking up all over the place.

"I'm here love, I'm sorry. I was resting in my office. Is everything okay?" He asked taking David's place at Emma's side, kissing her hand. She nodded as she relaxed knowing he was finally there.

"You're here." She said softly as she brought his hand to her lips kissing it, holding it tight as she another contraction came through. Tamara came in giving them both a smile.

"Emma, Killian, it's great to see you both. Let's see how far along you are and we can go from there." She said as she asked everyone but Killian and Ruth to leave, as she started lifting Emma's gown seeing how far along she was. Emma kept Killian's hand in hers, just wanting this to be over with so she could hold her daughter in her arms.

"9 centimeters, you are almost there Emma! How is the pain? The nurse told me that you don't want an epidural?" Tamara asked softly smiling Emma nodded as she looked to her.

"I want to go without the meds. The pain sucks but it could be worse. How long do you think it will be?" She asked curiously as she adjusted in her seat looking up to her. Tamara shrugged giving her a smile.

"Any time, or for a long time. It just depends on her." She said with a small laugh. Emma nodded as she watched her leave, letting them know she will be back soon. Emma looked to Killian giving him a smile.

"She could be here tonight, Kill. November 21st could be her birthday." Emma said smiling before she bit her lip. "Of course she is going to be early. What if she isn't ready Kil? What if this isn't good?" Emma said as she closed her eyes worried.

"Em its going to be okay love. If she is ready she will come. But don't worry okay? I was born early and im great." He told her smiling as he looked to her. Emma laughed as she kissed him, glad he was able to make her laugh when she was stressed. Killian went and grabbed their friends to come back in as they waited. Liam did his best to keep jokes going, Elsa and Mary Margaret already planning shopping trips with the little one. Tamara came in an hour later, smiling as she kicked everyone out to check on Emma.

"Are you ready to be a mommy?" She asked, her nursing staff coming in to help set up now that Emma was at 10.

* * *

Elsa stood looking out the window, worried about Emma. It had been a while since they were asked to leave and she wondered if everything is okay.

"You know she's fine." Mary Margaret said as she came to stand beside her. Elsa gave her a smile as she looked to her.

"I know. I just worry." She said softly as they stood together. "Listen, about the godmother thing, Im sorry Emma asked me. I didn't know." She said softly as she looked to Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret smiled shaking her head.

"Don't be. Everyone is worried and upset for me and am not. Emma and I are close but not like you two are. But don't worry, like I told Emma there will be more kids for me to be god mom of. I'm just excited to meet this one." She said smiling as she hugged Elsa close. They started talking about baby clothes they had bought for the little one; both so excited to see her soon.

Liam continued pacing by the door, excited for his niece to make her appearance into the world. The room was filled with everyone waiting for the birth except for Ruth and Killian. Ruby and whale in one corner (Whale was currently on break), Mary Margaret and Elsa at the window with Anna, David and Robin waiting on the couch and Regina feeding Henry. Graham, Tink, and Jefferson were just getting back from the café when Killian walked out of the delivery wing grinning and looking tired, granted he just worked almost 12 hours straight.

"She's beautiful." Killian said smiling as he looked to everyone. Everyone followed him back, stopping as they watched Emma in the bed holding the small purple bundle in her arms. Looking up she smiled and looked to her friends and family smiling.

As they all gathered around the bed, Killian took his spot on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her. Emma smiled as she realized how loved she was in that moment, and how much love was in her for this small baby.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ashton Ruth Jones." She said smiling as she looked from her daughter up to Killian. Emma looked to her mom as she gave her a smile before handing her daughter over. Curling in to Killian she closed her eyes and rested against him, determined not to fall asleep.

"She is so beautiful Emma. You both made a beautiful baby." Ruth said smiling as she held her granddaughter. Each person got a chance to hold her, Killian holding Emma close as she slept against him. After a while it was just the three of them, Emma sleeping in her bed and Killian resting back on the couch bed against the wall, Ashton resting in his arms.

"I love you more than anything already little one. I'm scared to be a father like my own but I promise you I will do everything in my power to be the best father that I can to you. You deserve nothing but the best from me. You and your mom are my world now; I promise you nothing will ever change that." He told Ash as he kissed her small head. She loved the way she looked when she was asleep. He shifted her in his arms as he laid back and fell asleep, Ashton close to his chest sleeping.

Emma woke in the morning, her body sore and tired. For a moment she was panicked, unsure where Killian and Ashton where, but looking to her left and seeing them both sound asleep she calmed smiling.

The nurse came in and helped Emma get cleaned up, and took some vitals before Emma lifted Ashton from Killian, who was still sound asleep, and helped the nurse. The nurse, Judy, walked Emma through how to change a diaper and smiled as Emma did it herself.

After Judy left, the nursing lesson was harder than she thought it would be, Emma held Ashton in her arms smiling.

"You are beautiful. I hope you have you dads eyes, that blue is my favorite. Though as long as you are as compassionate and caring as him I think you will go places. I know you will go places in life, your dad and I will make sure of it. You can be whatever you want to be and do whatever you want to do, with in a reason of course." Emma said with a small laugh before she bent down and kissed her daughter softly. Hearing shifting on the couch she smiled and looked over seeing Killian waking.

"Good morning handsome." She said smiling as he moved towards his girls, kissing them both. Emma smiled against his lips as she kissed him back before handing Ashton to him.

"Any word on when we are able to go home?" He asked smiling; knowing both wanted to be home with Ashton. Emma nodded as she got out of the bed and stretched.

"In about an hour, testing has been great so far, waiting on one test since she was born early. But she nursed amazing and she is perfect." Emma said smiling as she went through the diaper bag and pulled out an outfit for Ashton handing it to Killian to dress her.

"I can't wait to shower. And eat real food." She said with a laugh as she looked over at Killian dressing Ashton, fumbling and trying to be careful with her. Emma laughed softly as she move over to her boyfriend and daughter smiling.

"Ashton won't break Kill, I promise." She said with a laugh as she helped him, walking him through it like the nurse had with her laughing as Killian made jokes to their daughter. Emma sat down as Killian held Ashton, filling out the paperwork. The nurse was in and out of the room, taking the papers and giving Emma any information she would need. As Emma buckled her in to the car seat she took a moment to take it all in. She was about to be taking her baby home and she was scared. They would be alone with her with no help. Killian kissed her head letting her know in his own way that they would be okay.

* * *

The first few nights home where hard for Emma. She had no clue what she was doing most of the time, okay all of the time. Most times she sat with Ash on her lap, watching her sleep, or trying to decide what her cries meant. Killian helped out as much as he could, but Emma wanted to do a lot on her own.

"Are you sure I have to go back?" Killian, who stood near the closet as he dressed for work his first day back now that Ashton was a week old, asked with a small laugh, finishing tying his tie. Emma laughed from her spot on the bed, Ash lying in her arms.

"We will be fine kill. Mary Margaret is coming by today to help me out after lunch." She said with a smile to him before looking to their daughter. Killian moved to them kissing her softly before he looked to Ash. A few days ago they got the DNA test results back and Emma was almost scared to open then, to read he wasn't the dad. But he smiled as he kissed her, the paper confirming what they already knew.

"I know you will be. You're an amazing mom. I just don't want to leave you guys. Don't get mad if I call a million times before lunch." He said as he sat to put his shoes on. Emma laughed as she laid Ashton down on the bed, enjoying that she was asleep.

"I won't get mad. I may not answer after a while. But when you come home you can be on duty and I can sleep." She teased smiling. Killian glanced to her smiling as he kissed her.

"Sounds like a plan. I will see you both tonight. Don't miss me too much." He teased, giving her a wink causing her stomach to fill with butterflies. She walked him out, making sure he had his lunch before she moved back to Ashton smiling as she laid beside her. Seeing her daughter Emma knew she was already a better mom than her birth mom. Carefully lifting her she carried her to her swing and set her down before she started cleaning the living room, stopping when she saw the envelope under the couch, the third one she brought home and forgot. Setting Killian shoes that had been under the table aside she say down and opened it.

 _"Emma._

 _You're mom came to me and told me you were going to be adopted out and my heart broke. I didn't realize I would want to be a dad until I heard about you and now you are going to be gone. It's hard to know what kind of life you will have, a good one I hope. One day you will read this and maybe you will hate your mom and I for leaving you but I tried to fight it. I know I will always think about you. I hope you look for me someday, I will want you in my life even if I'm old and married and you are in your 20s. I'll look for you but other than knowing you are to be named Emma, I have no clue how I'll find you. I know it isn't much but I started a bank account for you. This way I know you will have money. It's not the same as me being there for you I know. Every year on your birthday I'll put money in. Each time I think of you I'll put money in. Holidays too. I wish I could have been your dad. But know I love you my little princess. Always and forever._

 _James Brookes_

 _Bank info..."_

Emma felt years in her eyes as she read it over and over. Her dad wanted him. His name was James and he wanted her. Or at one point he did. Seeing the bank info she called after debating it, curiosity wining out.

Emma listened to the teller and answered the questions, thankful the answers were on the paper for her. Hearing the total she asked when the last deposit was made before thanking the teller and hanging up.

She put the letter in Ashton dresser drawer and checked on her sleeping princess before she finished cleaning, letting the money total settle in to her brain.

Mary Margaret stopped by after 11 and helped Emma with Ashton so Emma could make herself lunch and put dinner in the crock pot.

"How is she at night?" Mary Margaret asked holding her niece, her eyes full of love. Emma laughed as she set a mug of tea in front of Mary Margaret smiling.

"She sleeps all night. Only cries a few times but I finally know which cry means what. Killian usually gets her but now that he's back at work I'm sure he will need more sleep and I'm okay getting up to get her." Emma said as she sat down fighting back a yawn.

"I'm sure he will still want to help as much as possible. When do you start school again?" She asked Emma smiling Ashton drifting back to sleep.

"Next week. I'm nervous since I'll need to leave her with mom for a few hours a day bur I know it will be okay. Only 3 hours a day." She said as she kissed her daughters head.

"Mom will love it. Regina already said she will be there to help and I'm sure Henry will love having a friend to play with." Mary Margaret said with a laugh. Emma watched her sister in law for a moment before she smiled widely.

"You have a secret!" Emma said as she took her daughter and carried her to the pack and play, Mary Margaret following her into the living room with their mugs.

"How did you know?" Mary Margaret asked laughing sitting on the couch. Emma sat beside her, shifting to get comfy.

"Your face is glowing. So tell me. What's your secret?" She asked taking her mug with a thank you before she took a drink.

"Don't tell anyone. I haven't gone in to have any testing done, but I'm pregnant." She said softly as she looked to Emma who was grinning.

"Finally!" She said with a laugh as she hugged her.

"I was worried about telling you. I don't know why." Mary Margaret said laughing. The conversation turned to work and school and life, and not too long after Mary Margaret had to get home. Emma hugged her close and promised not to tell anyone. Closing the door she smiled and headed to the kitchen to check on dinner before she checked on Ashton. Seeing her still asleep Emma smiled and grabbed her lap top, starting it up.

Opening Google she types in her dad's name waiting as the page loaded, two results came up. One, a lawyer in New Jersey who was too young to be Emma's dad, and the other Emma knew was her dad. He was a cop from a well known family in Portland making Emma laugh, that they both lived in Maine. She looked for his email smiling when she found one and quickly typed out an email asking if he was James Brookes that had a daughter at 18 given up for adoption and included that she was the daughter looking for him before sending it too scared If she waited she would chicken out. She closed her lap top as Ashton woke with a piercing cry, Emma quickly grabbing her daughter and taking her to be changed and fed before laying in bed with her, hoping Killian would be home soon. She needed to talk to him and soon.

Killian walked in to a quiet apartment, wondering where Emma and Ashton where. The kitchen smelt amazing, reminding Killian he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. He placed his things on the table and headed down the hall knowing he could find Emma in his, well their room.

Opening the door he grinned seeing them curled up in bed. He carefully moved close and kissed ber head, smiling as her eyes fluttered opened.

"You're home." She said softly as she sat up. Killian kissed her a few times grinning as she kissed him back.

"Aye I am. I know I'm a bit late, but I'm home. Dinner smells great." He said as she stood up, pressing close to him for a hug. His arms wrapped around her smiling as he held her.

"There was another note in the box. I forgot about it and found it today when cleaning up. It was from my bio dad. He wanted me. He wanted to be a dad. He wants me to find him and left me a bank with a lot of money. Like a lot. I Googled him and I think I found him. What if he's changed his mind?" She asked looking to him.

Killian looked to her as she spoke, his heart breaking when she asked if he changed his mind.

"We won't know that until you talk to him. If for some reason he did change his mind then his loss. you are an amazing person Em. He would be lucky to have you in his life." he told her smiling. Emma kissed his chin as she watched him.

"I emailed him. He lives in Portland. how weird is that, we both ended up here in Maine. He's a cop, and from what I saw he's married. i can't tell if the women is my mom or not but he seems happy." She told him as she led him to the kitchen, smiling as she started dishing the crock pot mac and cheese on plates.

"I admit it is pretty funny that you both end up here. Hopefully you hear back from him soon." He told her smiling as he took the plates from her carrying them to the table. Emma smiled and opened the fridge looking for something to drink when she heard Ashton. Frowning she closed the door until she noticed Killian heading back there. Emma smiled and watched him for a moment; She loved seeing him so involved in their daughters life even at a week old. Emma sat down at the table and waited for him, checking her email. Killian came back and set Ash down in her swing, smiling as she watched them for a moment before she was back to sleep.

"Our little sleeper." Killian teased as he looked to Emma. "Em what's wrong?" He asked softly seeing her face,

"It was him, he wants to get together and meet if i want too. He said he's glad i read the letter and found him and that he hopes I've had a good life. He seems sincere, like he does want to be here for me now." Emma said as she picked up her fork, taking a bite.

"I think a trip to Portland soon could be planned. Only we will have to either bring Ash and a baby sitter, unless you want to take her to the meeting with your dad, or leave her with your mom for the night. Its all up to you." He told her as he ate, wolfing it down quickly. Emma laughed at him eating, shaking her head,

"I think we can just bring her to dinner with us. I have no reason to not trust him. But if it gets too much ill have you leave with her. I'll let him know and see what works for him." She said as she put her phone away, wanting to spend time with him during dinner. He told her about his day, leaving out any detail that would make her sick. After dinner, Killian leaned up and Emma took the swing to the living room and sat down turning the tv on. Emma replied to James letting him know she would like to meet him if he was still up for it. Killian joined her a few moments later and pulled her close kissing her head.

* * *

Emma held Ashton close as she rubbed her back, for the last 3 hours she seemed to be more fussy than normal. Killian had already left for work or she would have him help but for now, she was alone. Rubbing her back she bopped up and down closing her eyes.

"Princess i don't know what is wrong. Please just tell me what you want." She said with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what you want. I can't do this." Emma cried as she held Ashton close. The neighbor knocked on the wall, screaming at Emma, which only brought on more tears. Emma set Ashton down and moved away from her, both crying more. The banging continued and Emma couldn't take it anymore. She placed Ashton in the car seat and grabbed the always packed diaper bag before she left.

She drove for a while, before coming to a stop at the house Killian had been looking at. Ashton had calm down some with the ride, her cries now soft and happening less.

"I'm no good at this mom thing Ash. I barely had one when i was your age and I'm hopin that we can do this together. It sucks how much i need someone to help me but I think you and I can make a great team." She said softly as she rested back in her seat, Ashton now sound asleep in back. Her phone buzzed and Killian's face on the screen made her smile as she answered it.

"Hey handsome." She said softly, doing her best to keep the tone happy.

"Love you scared me. i have been trying to call you for a while now. Is everything okay? I came home to a noise complaint on the door and a very angry landlord threatening to evict us. Then I don't see you or Ash and I just worried." He told her softly, Emma smiling loving he was so concerned.

"I'm sorry Kill. Ash wouldn't stop crying and the neighbor was being a complete jerk so we went for a drive. We are fine though." She told him as she started the car up. "Though I think it is time- wait what are you doing home early? It's not even noon." She said as she put the phone on speaker and started driving back home.

"Oh I wanted to come home at lunch and check on you guys. But what were you saying? You think it's time for what love?" He asked softly as she drove.

"We need to move. I hate the apartment and the neighbors. Plus that house we looked at is still for sale. 4 rooms, big back yard, amazing neighbors. What do you say?" She asked smiling as she parked, leaving the diaper bag but grabbing Ashton out and headed up stairs. Killian smiled as she walked in to the apartment, both hanging up the phone, he took Ashton and kissed her head holding her close.

"I think it's a great idea. I will call and make an offer before i go back to work. Does she feel warm to you?" He asked feeling Ashton's head, Emma feeling for herself and frowning, tears in her eyes.

"I didn't notice. How could I have not noticed?" She asked softly shaking her head. She moved away from Killian and Ashton needing a moment in the bathroom.

Killian watched Emma walk to the bathroom and frowned. He knew Emma was having a hard time, he didn't blame her he had the same freak outs as her just more privately. He knew she needed him strong. He turned his focus to Ashton, taking her temp and taking her jacket off. Killian knew since her temp was normal, only of few degrees, that the jacket may have been what as warming her. He set her in the swing with a kiss before he headed down the hall. He knocked on the door before trying the handle frowning when he noticed it was locked.

"Em can I come in? Ash is fine love." He said as he listened to her move about the bathroom. She opened the door and moved to his arms hugging him close.

"I suck at this mom thing. I couldn't soothe her, she felt warm and I didn't know it, and she doesn't seem to want to nurse. I'm a horrible mom." She said into his chest as she cried. Killian held her close rubbing her back, shaking his head.

"You are an amazing mom love. It was just her jacket making her warmer than normal, plus I may have overreacted some. We can call Tamara and see about going in, see if she can help with the nursing because I'm lost on that one." He said as he kissed her head. "Never think you are a horrible mom. Ash loves you." He told her giving her a smile as she looked up to him. She loved how he never made her fears feel small. She kissed him hugging him close.

"I'll call Tamara and see if we can get her in for her one month check up this weekend since we will be up there to meet James." She said as she rested against him. "Talk to Elsa about the house and call your brother. He's called my phone a few times today forgetting you had work." She said with a small laugh.

"Aye aye captain." He teased kissing her smiling. They moved to the kitchen and Killian grabbed something to eat as Emma called Liam, putting him on speaker. As Killian ate they talked with him, Killian teasing his brother and Emma laughing.

After lunch, Killian headed back to work and Emma moved to the living room, a bowl of Cereal on her lap. She worked on school work, even though she was going ahead. Setting her bowl on the table she picked up Ashton for a break and tried to nurse her, though she didn't eat much. Emma held her daughter close as she finished eating; loving the small smiles Ashton wore, though she knew it was most likely from gas she didn't care. She called Tamara's office and made an appointment for tomorrow at 2. She texted Killian the time, already knowing he had it off since they were heading to Portland in the morning. She laid with Ashton on the couch, singing softly to her daughter as she slept, Emma falling asleep too.

* * *

 **A|N:** Im so so sorry this took longer to get up than planned! My new tablet wasn't working so I returned I and decided against tablets for while. I hope to have a new chapter up soon, by next Friday at the latest.

But what did you think? Love or hate the name? I played around with 5 before I decided on Ashton. Alivia was next and Aspen was the third idea. Next chapter Emma meets her dad nad more at home life with Ashton.

Also, I will continue this story until Ashton is about one or so. With that being said, I will be moving her age up some every chapter I write so it doesn't take us years to get there. Hopefully you all understand.

Leave me reviews and let me know what you think! Reviews always make me happy!


	7. Chapter 7

**When youre broken**

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

* * *

Killian was about to lose it. Ashton had been in the back seat screaming for the last 10 miles and Emma, who had been sitting in the back, had tried everything. Ash wasn't wet or dirty, she had been fed and had her binkie but nothing worked. After another mile Killian couldn't take it he pulled over and parked getting out. He just needed a moment. Only Emma got out angry at him in that moment.

"We are going to be late to Ash's appointment." She said with a harsh tone as she looked at him. Her nerves were already on edge and Killian knew not to take it personal yet he couldn't help it. He got no sleep last night, he had to pull a double since he needed today off, they left early to head to Portland for Ash's one month check up and to meet with Emma's bio dad, and he head a headache now.  
"I just need a moment Emma. Get back in the car." Killian said as he rubbed his head. Emma glared as she looked at him.

"Oh you need a moment? I'm so sorry I didn't realize. I'm with ash all day, cleaning and taking care of our daughter and yet you need a moment!?" She yelled as she shook her head. "Fine have your damn moment. I'm over this." She snapped as she got back into the car, ash no longer crying. Killian sighed as he rubbed his face knowing Emma wasn't truly mad at him, but he did know he needed to fix it. He got back into the car and started driving, glancing to her in the rear view mirror.

"Stop looking at me." She told him as she looked to Killian before looking to Ashton. She was embarrassed by what she said to him but right now, she wanted him to feel guilty. "If you didn't want to be a dad you could have told me before." Emma said, hitting him below the belt. Killian snapped his head to her wondering where the hell that came from.

"I know I've been working a lot em, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be a dad." He told her as he glanced over his shoulder before changing lanes, that much closer to being in Portland.

"You are never home, you get mad at her crying, and you just don't seem to care today." Emma said as she sat back, tears in her eyes. She knew she was being a bitch but she was tired and beyond nervous about meeting her dad.

"Emma, love, we just put an offer in on a house and I want to make sure we have the money for it if we get turned down for the loan. I worked until 5 this morning and haven't slept since Wednesday. Of course I care today, when it comes to you and Ashton I will always care. Nothing matters more than you both." He told her as he got off the freeway. Emma closed her eyes, feeling like the worse person ever. Killian shifted in his seat and placed his hand on her leg. Even when she was being a bitch to him he still cared. She placed her hand on his holding it tight as she cried, apologizing to him over and over. When they pulled up to the hospital and Killian parked, Emma got out and waited until he was out before she hugged him close to her. Killian held her as she cried, kissing her head as she buried her face in to his neck.

"I'm sorry Kill, I know you want to be a dad, you were willing to be one before i wanted to really be a mom. I'm sorry. I have no excuse for being such a bitch." She said as she pulled back and looked to him. Killian gave her a smile and kissed her, resting his forehead against hers as he pulled back.

"Never worry love; I love you, bitchy moments and all." He said with a small laugh. Emma felt butterflies as he told her he loved her. She brought him down for another kiss smiling as she let it linger more than she should have.

"I love you too. Thank you for putting up with me and for working so hard for us." She said smiling as she moved to get ash out, smiling when he took Ash's car seat and Emma's hand leading her in to the building. Emma got them all checked in as Killian sat down. He watched his daughter sleep for a moment smiling as he did. Tamara called them back before Emma could sit down, both nervous with no reason to be.

* * *

Emma paced the hotel room, Ashton lying on the bed sleeping as Killian showered. In just a few hours she would be meeting her dad and she was nervous. What if he wasn't what she hoped he would be? What if he decided he didnt want to be in her life? She stopped in front of the mirror and looked over the dress she picked, a blue lace one that fell just at her knees Her hair was curled and make up was light. Killian came out of the bathroom and stopped watching her for a moment.

"Damn." He said breathless as he looked at her. Emma smiled as she turned and looked over to him. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was the only person in the world. He moved to her smiling as he kissed her softly. "You look so beautiful." He told her with a smile as he kissed her again. Emma smiled in to the kiss as she held him close.

"Thank you. You always know how to make me feel so beautiful." She told him smiling as she placed her hands on his bare chest. "As much as I love you wearing next to nothing, you will need to put a shirt on at least." She teased letting her hands run down his chest to the top of his black jeans smirking. He laughed before he kissed her before moving away from her knowing it was best to put space between them if they wanted to leave within the next few minutes. He pulled on his white shirt and blue plaid shirt before he looked to her smiling. both sat to put their shoes on, Killian doing his best to keep Emma from getting too nervous. As they headed out of the room, Killian holding Ashton's car seat in his left hand and Emma's in his right, She took a deep breath looking to him.

"Promise me if this starts going back you make up a lie and we come back here okay?" She asked softly as they headed down to the lobby, Killian squeezing her hand with a nod.

"I promise. Ill text Liam and have him call with a lie." He told her as he held her in to the car, thanking the valet that brought it up to him. Emma sat up front with Killian, her hand wrapped tight around his as she watched out the window.

"I promise I won't be so nervous when we get there but its hard to not be." She said as she looked to him. Killian gave her a smile, checking a road sign as he turned.

"Love i get it. You don't have to explain it to me." He told her as he gave her a smile. Emma relaxed back against the seat, watching as they pulled up to the restaurant. Killian parked and looked to her as she bit her lip. "You will be great Em. He is a bloody fool if he doesn't like you." He said as he kissed her. Emma nodded and got out, waiting for him as he grabbed Ash out from the back, both smiling down at their daughter as she slept. Emma couldn't wait for the time when Ashton was up more than she was sleeping. leading the way in she told the Hostess the reservation name smiling when they were led back to a table. James stood up as they got closer, Emma looking to the man in front of her. Killian held a laugh in, to him they were spitting images of the other minus James's darker hair.

"Emma, wow its great to meet you." James said unsure if he could give her a hug. Emma made up the choice for them and stepped forward, giving him a hug. James's eyes closed as he held Emma close whispering something to her. As they pulled back Emma smiled.

"James, this is my boyfriend Killian and our daughter Ashton." She said smiling, Killian and James shaking hands before they all sat down. "I hope you haven't been waiting long, I've been a nervous mess and made us late." She said with a small laugh, taking Killian's hand in her under the table.

"It's all good. I haven't been here too long," He said smiling at her. "Why don't we go ahead and order and you can ask anything you'd like. I'm sure you have questions for me?" He said smiling as they looked over the menu, James pointing out things he enjoyed when he came with his family. The waitress came over and took their order, smiling as she left.

"What happened to my mom? Her letter made it seem like she didn't care what happened to me but I've been thinking about her a lot lately." Emma said as she looked to him, hoping it was an okay Question. James took a drink of his water before he gave her a smile.

"Well after she had you, Lynn ran away. She was upset her mom didn't seem to care about her feelings and just left. She came to visit me in college a few years later, she was pregnant again, a little boy. The state took him a few years later. After that i don't know much of what happened. I never see her or her mom any more. Not after I graduated from college and moved here." He told her softly as he looked to her. Emma nodded and thought a second before looking back to him.

"Would you have kept me if you could?" She asked softly, Killian's heart breaking as he heard her tone. He gave her hand a squeeze as James nodded.

"I wanted you more than anything. My parents didn't want me to keep you but I tried to fight your mom and grandma. I would have done anything to have you as mine." He told her softly, tears in his eyes. Emma nodded with a small smile before she changed the subject asking about him and his life now and his family. Killian texted Liam letting him now they didn't need the call any time soon.

They sat there talking for what felt like days, when it had only been a few hours. Emma told James about her past, frowning when he started crying and apologizing to her. She knew they would never have a true father daughter relationship, though she was only 23 and maybe it could happen. But she was glad he wanted to be in her life now. James and Killian got along great, both having interest in sword fighting, which had Emma laughing. She couldn't wait to see what his wife and son were like, James promising they could meet soon.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, Ash in her pack-n-play beside them, Emma cuddled closer to Killian smiling, his hands where on her back keeping her as close to him as he could.

"James and Rose are coming down next weekend. they want to meet mom and David." Emma said smiling as she kissed Killian's chin smiling. Killian grinned as he kissed her head a few times.

"It will be great to have them in town. James is a great guy." He said as he rolled on to his back, Emma placing her head on his chest smiling. They talked about what they should do with Rose and James while they were in town, making plans to see them more often. The room went silent before she sat up and grinned to him. Emma had been thinking for a few days and hoped this wouldn't come out wrong or upset him. She kissed him softly smiling as she whispered against his lips.

"Marry me Killian."

* * *

 **A|n:** Ta-da! I know its not as long as the others. Hopefully you enjoy it just the same! Im already working on chapter 8, which is more than the original plan for this story was going to have. BUT I love writing them and I don't plan on stopping just yet. Next chapter will be Killians reply and a surprise from Liam and David. Oh plus a girls night! Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**When youre broken**

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

* * *

 _"Marry me Killian."_

Killian looked to her wondering if he heard her right. His Emma, the one person he loved more than life itself was asking him to marry her? He grinned as his hand moved through her hair and pulled her to him as he kissed her.

"Yes. Gods above love yes." He said smiling as he deepened the kiss more both of them grinning. Emma laughed as she hugged him close, grinning. Killian smiled as he ran his hand through her hair watching her. "Although I was going to ask you." He said grinning as he got out of the bed and headed over to his suitcase, kneeling down. Emma watched him from the bed grinning when he came back to her.

"I bought this a few weeks ago, I didn't know when j was going to ask you but I knew I wanted to ask soon." He said as he pulled her onto his lap and opened the ring box; inside laid a beautiful ring that Emma knew was perfect for her. He lifted the ring and slipped it onto her finger smiling as she kissed him.

"It's beautiful." She told him as she looked down at her hand, Killian shifting them to lay back down. Emma cuddled close to him smiling as they just enjoyed the moment. Emma sat up and grabbed her phone grinning as she pressed call, ignoring the confused look on Killian's face.

"Mom? Sorry, I know it's late. No, no we are okay, everything is okay." Emma said as she rested back against Killian. "I promise we are okay. No there is a reason I'm calling. When we get back to town tomorrow night do you want to maybe do dinner? Great! I know there is something I want to talk to you about but its okay for now." Emma said smiling. Killian laughed as he kissed her left hand, before getting up to tend to Ashton. Emma hung up with her mom and rested back watching as Killian changed Ashton, smiling.

"You really are a great dad Kill, she adores you." Emma said feeling bad for her words earlier. Killian smiled as he laid Ashton back down, washing his hands quickly before he rejoined Emma in bed.

"Love, don't feel upset. You can get upset, get mad, and yell at me. But know that at the end of the day, I'm going to be right here and love you no matter what. I'm going to take care of my hours so I can be home with you and Ash more, Whale has been looking in to hiring more help, he and Ruby really want to be able to take the time off when they are married for the honey moon and it doesn't look that way right now." Killian said as he shifted to look to her. Emma nodded as she rested her head on his chest kissing the spot above his heart softly.

"It would be nice to have you home more. What would your hours be?" She asked curiously as she closed her eyes.

"I'm not sure until we hire someone but it looks like it could be 6 to 2 or 8 to 3." He said as he rubbed her back. Emma smiled as she thought about it. It would mean more time with Killian and if she was teaching during the day, they would be working almost the same hours. He kissed her head softly before she fell asleep, Killian not long behind her.

Walking up the next morning, Emma smiled as she stretched out, rubbing her face before stopping. The cool metal of her hand made her smile as she sat up and looked over her fiancé before leaning down to kiss him. It didn't take long for him to wake up, Killian's hand moving through her hair.

"Good morning my love." Killian said smiling as he pulled back.

"Good morning. Any chance we can get on the road soon? After showers and food of course?" Emma asked grinning. Killian knew she was just as excited to get home and tell their friends as he was. Nodding he kissed her again, both of them letting it linger longer than needed.

"You go shower. I'll get ash dressed and order something for breakfast from room service." He told her smiling as he got up; stretching before he picked up Ash and kissed her head, loving the small smile he got from her. Emma watched them for a moment before she headed out of the main room and in to the bathroom.

Killian changed and dressed Ashton in no time, loving the way she watched him as he moved about the room. He placed and order for breakfast, donuts and coffee, just as Emma was coming out of the room. He kissed her as he headed to the bathroom starting his shower. Emma had just finished putting on jeans when she heard the door, She grabbed Killian's shirt from the floor and pulled it on, thanking the girl for the to go cups and bag. Killian came out and dressed quickly smiling as he took a coffee from her.

"You are a speed demon. Ready to go home and tell everyone about the ring?" He asked grinning as he took a drink of the coffee, setting it down to make sure their stuff was packed. Emma grinned with a shrug as she sat down on the bed, picking up Ashton.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just miss being at home." She teased as she got Ashton in to the car seat, stealing a bit of Killian's donut. Together they worked on getting everything packed up, Killian eating more of the donuts than he planned. As they drove back home, Emma sat up front holding Killian's hand, glancing back to making sure Ashton was okay. Tamara informed them that Ashton was doing great and in the top percentiles for her age. It helped calm Emma of course but she knew she would still worry.

Arrive back at the apartment; Emma looked to Killian before she kissed him softly.

"I'll get her up and into bed if you want to run to the store and get food?" She suggested smiling. Killian pretended to think it over as he kissed her again.

"Hmm I don't know. I mean we could go upstairs and celebrate our engagement." He suggested with a smirk as he ran his hand down her back, kissing her again. Emma groaned in to the kiss as she pressed closer to him, letting the kiss deepen for a few moments before she pulled back beyond breathless.

"Mom, David, Liam, Elsa, and Mary Margaret are coming over tonight. After they leave I promise we can enjoy our engagement." She told him with a smirk before she got out and got Ashton out, heading up to the apartment. She glanced over her shoulder at him with a smirk before she headed up stairs smiling. Emma got Ash into her swing and smiled as she started getting the apartment picked up. On the way home she texted Elsa and Mary Margaret, asking them to join them for dinner, and to let the boys know. Emma was nervous to tell everyone about her engagement to Killian but she knew it was perfect. She was in love with Killian and couldn't wait to be his wife.

Emma had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the door open and Killian came in, their overnight night bags in one hand and the grocery bags in the other. Emma smiled as she moved to help him, setting the bags on the counter before she kissed him softly.

"Liam said he will be over around 5, and David said he would be here not long after that." Emma told him as she started helping him cook. They moved throughout the room, laughing and teasing each other, Emma shaking her head as his teasing became a little more seductive than she could take. She wanted him, it had been a while since they had sex and now she wanted him again. With a small laugh she excused herself to get Ashton, a small cry coming from her.

Killian turned, smiling as he saw Emma holding Ashton close, unable to look away. He loved the way Emma was with Ashton, the way she was with him. He turned back to focus on the food, excited to tell their family about their engagement.

Emma carried Ashton to her room and changed her diaper, smiling as she sang and worked on changing her in to a clean outfit, one that Elsa and Mary Margaret had given her. As she carried her back to the living room, she heard the door and looked to Killian and the clock.

"It's not even 5?" She said curiously as she shifted Ash in her arms before she headed to open the door, smiling when she saw Liam there, taking Ashton from her.

"I know I'm early, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to see my niece. I know how much she has missed me." He said with a laugh as he headed to the living room and sat back on the couch, talking with Ashton. Emma laughed, shutting the door, before she headed to the kitchen, her hand on Killian's hip as she kissed him a few times. They both looked to her ring before Killian turned it around, the diamond facing her palm for the time being.

"How's working going?" Emma asked as she headed back to the living room, handing Liam a beer before she sat down in the recliner.

"Same old same old. I really am enjoying teaching." He said as he started making faces as Ashton, laughing as he did.

"Good. You and Elsa doing good?" She asked curiously, noticing that he was holding something in.

"Yes. No. I don't know." He told her as he shifted and set ash in her swing, before he looked back to Emma. Killian closed the oven door and moved in to the room sitting beside his brother.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously as he looked to Emma before looking back to his brother, both seemed concerned about Liam.

"I asked her if she would ever want to marry me. We were laying in bed one night, talking about how ruby and Whales wedding was soon and if I was going to be her date, and I said yes. So then the conversation shifted to if someday she would want to marry me." Liam paused as he rubbed his face.

"Well? What did she say?" Emma asked as she moved and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"She told me no. she isn't the marrying type and wants nothing to do with marriage ever. When I asked why she just shook her head and told me she wouldn't marry me, but did tell me that she wanted to be with me, that nothing would change. We haven't really talked much lately. We have but not like before." He told them as Emma shook her head. That didn't seem like her best friend. She bit her lip looking to Killian before excusing herself to the kitchen.

"Liam I'm sorry. Maybe she will change her mind? You never know." Killian offered to his brother before Liam shrugged before asking Killian about work, letting the conversation shift. Emma checked on dinner before she set at the counter and grabbed her phone opening her texts, pressing Elsa's name.

" **What is this I hear about you saying you wont ever marry?"**

" _Em please don't. I don't want to talk about this before I come over."_

" **You were head over heels in love with him and telling me you wanted to marry him and now you wont? What have I missed?"**

" _Everything Emma. Suddenly life for you became Killian and Ashton and I'm lucky if I can see you for 5 minutes. YOU miss a lot when you don't care to have me around. I'm sorry I won't be at dinner tonight. I have to work."_

" **Els… I'm sorry. I've been trying my best to juggle everything but it's hard. I promise ill make time for you. Please come tonight."**

" **Els please? I'm sorry."**

Emma set her phone down and started crying softly, wondering what happened to her best friend. Elsa had always wanted to get married some day. They would talk about what kind of man they wanted, Killian and Liam were far from the type they listed as teenagers. Emma wiped her face as she heard the door, Killian calling out he would get it as Emma headed to the bathroom the wash her face.

"Em? Your family is here." Killian called out to her as he walked down the hall way, knocking on the bathroom door. "Em?"

"Elsa isn't coming; I don't even think we are friends anymore." Emma said with tears in her eyes as she opened the door. Killian pulled her in to a hug kissing her head. "I'm so stupid. I haven't talked to her too much lately, with Ash, and school. I messed up." She said shaking her head as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Em, love, its going t be okay. She will come around." Killian said as he rubbed her back keeping her to him. "Let's get through dinner, tell everyone our great news, then we can figure out what to do about Elsa." He said giving her a soft kiss, smiling when she nodded.

"Let's do this." She said softly, wiping her face dry before following him to the kitchen. They got dinner ready, Emma checking her phone as they placed the food on to the table. Killian called everyone in, Emma hugging her mom and sister in law before they all sat down.

"Killian and I want to thank you all for coming for dinner. Before we eat we have something we want to tell you guys." She said smiling, Standing to join Killian. Ruth shook her head frowning.

"Please lord; do not tell me you are pregnant." She said, earning a laugh from everyone. Emma shook her head, opening her mouth to speak before stopping when the front door opened, Elsa walking in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a stupid problem to get through. Am I still invited?" She asked before she headed to Emma, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry. I overreacted and was being stupid." She said as she gave Emma a smile.

"I'm sorry too. I promise to try and be a better fri- a better sister." She said hugging her again before Elsa sat down beside Liam, kissing his cheek and telling him she was sorry, they had to talk later.

"Alright what is the news? Are you pregnant?" David asked a smirk on his face. Emma laughed as she looked to Killian before lifting her hand, grinning as she showed off her ring. Ruth, Elsa, and Mary laughed as they pulled her in to a hug, looking over her ring. David and Liam laughed as they hugged Killian, before David looked to his sister.

"I'm surprised it took him this long!" David said as he hugged his sister close, kissing her head. She laughed and hugged him close, smiling. They all sat down and ate, talking about the upcoming wedding before David smiled and looked to Mary before he cleared his through.

"I know we are celebrating Emma and Killian right now but there is something I need to tell you guys and I know it's going to take the light off you guys but I hope you are okay with that?" David asked before Killian nodded smiling. David looked to Mary before looking to the table of his family, grinning.

"We are having a baby!" Mary said with a grin as she pulled up the sonogram off her phone, sharing it around the table. Emma grinned as she looked to her brother and sister in law before looking to the picture.

"No way! I'm going to be an aunty!" She said with a laugh as she stood and moved to hug Mary, smiling. The rest of the night was spent laughing and talking, Emma avoiding questions about planning the wedding, not wanting to start planning it just yet.

* * *

Emma sat on the couch, Ashton laying in her crib in her bedroom, and Killian at a meeting with Whale about hiring more staff. She was trying to focus on homework but it wasn't working. She was still a head on her work but that wasn't going to stop her from trying to get more done. Not when she was actually enjoying herself for a change. She used to hate going to school but now, now she was excited and couldn't wait to graduate and start working. She decided being a preschool teacher was something she couldn't wait to do. Setting her lap top down, she got up and headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge with a frown. She needed to go food shopping but with Ash sleeping, she would have to wait or text Killian to pick up a few things or at least something for dinner. The door opened and Emma turned smiling when she saw Elsa.

"Hey blondie! Long time no see." She teased as she hugged her best friend before she led her to the living room.

"I was just here a few nights ago smart ass." She teased as they sat down, both resting back and getting comfortable.

"True. But still." Emma said laughing. "Wanna talk about the whole no marriage thing?" She asked softly wondering if she was up for talking about it yet.

"No but I should. I don't even know where to start. But a few months ago Anna called me. Her and Hans are getting a divorce and she's upset. They haven't even been married long, maybe a few weeks, so I told her I'd help her. Sent her the money for a lawyer, Kristoff something or other. So Hans got what he wanted and Anna got the house here and the chance to rebuild her life. I don't want a marriage that will be broken within a few weeks. Or worse one where the perfect family front is an act that ends up breaking the family apart." Elsa said of her own family. Emma wrapped her arms around Elsa frowning.

"I didn't know about Anna and Hans. I feel like the worse person right now. I should have known." Emma said as she pulled back from the hug.

"She didn't tell anyone. Hans didn't want people to know they were married." Elsa said with a shrug. "I tried to get her to tell us, I mean we are her closest friends but she wouldn't. Turns out he only married her so his grandfather would give him his trust fund. Though Anna said it was revoked since the marriage never lasted a full year." Elsa laughed at the thought before she frowned. "Emma I don't want that with Liam. If I'm with him, I want it to be forever. But I can't risk it with marriage." Elsa said shaking her head.

"Els, you guys wouldn't be that way. The Jones men are strong in their love trust me. Killian has stuck by me through a pregnancy and when I would scream at him upset. He still loves me, holds me close and promises he is here for me." Emma told her. "Liam wouldn't leave you or let the love die out. The last what 6 or 7 months he seems to do anything for you? I can't force you to change your idea on marriage, but I love you and I love Liam. I hope you guys can work through this." She said softly. Elsa sat there quietly, not saying a word before she groaned softly.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Elsa said before she looked to Emma. "I have to go. I promise I'll see you soon. Thank you!" Elsa said before she left the apartment, Emma laughing. Getting up she headed to the nursery checking in on Ashton, grinning when she saw her awake.

"Hi princess. You just missed Aunty Elsa. Hopefully she and Uncle Liam make up. How about we get your changed and go shopping?" She asked, grinning as Ashton coo'ed at her. After changing and dressing her, Emma got her in the car seat before she made a quick list, texting Killian to see if he needed anything, laughing at his reply of just her and maybe some whipped cream.

"Your daddy is a nut. But a great man. You are lucky to have him." She told Ash as she carried her down to the car, making sure she had her wallet and keys. The drive to the store didn't take too long and as they walked down the aisles, Emma smiled as people noticed her ring. She had texted the girls that morning and let them know laughing as Regina and Ruby both replied that they called it.

Emma loaded the groceries in to the car, Ashton already buckled in and asleep. Emma made sure everything was in and put the cart away, frowning when her phone rang, though smiling as she saw Killian on the screen.

"What are you wearing?" She asked with a smirk as she got back in to the truck.

"Well love this is a new one. Just a pair of jeans. Nothing else at all." He said with a laugh. Emma laughed shaking her head.

"I love when you just wear jeans. That fit hairy chest all out for me to see. Damn." Emma said with a smirk, a groan filling her ear.

"Love you are killing me here." He told her though Emma could hear the smirk on his face. "Though later if you want to continue this I would be happy too." He said with a laugh.

"I take it you have a reason you are calling, other than phone sex." Emma said as she turned the car on, making sure the windows were up as it started to rain.

"I'm heading home now, Are you heading home from the store?" He asked as Emma nodded.

"Yup. Just finished shopping, if you beat me home wanna meet me because ill need help with the bags and Ash." She said as she turned the speaker on and set her phone down before she started to drive.

"Gladly love. I ordered dinner tonight, though after this I feel like we should cook more. I love having you in the kitchen helping me." He said smiling, Emma grinning.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me. I can plan out some meals." She told him as she pulled up next to his car, hanging up before she got out.

"I love when you go all housewife on me." He teased her kissing her, laughing as she pulled back.

"Well get used to it. Help with the bags while I get Ash inside? I don't want her out here when the rain picks up more." Emma said as she kissed him once more before she lifted Ashton's car seat and headed inside, smiling as she heard him whistle at her, shaking her head.

Emma got Ash comfy in her swing before she turned and started the fireplace, wanting to get it warm. Seeing Killian come in with all the bags and the diaper bag made her laugh.

"I was coming down to help you." She told him with a shake of her head, closing the front door. He shrugged and kissed her cheek as she joined in him in the kitchen.

"It wasn't any trouble love. I didn't want you to go through the rain and get sick." He told her smiling as they worked on un-bagging everything and putting it away.

"How did your meeting go?" She asked him as she filled the kettle and put it on the stove before she moved to sit down at the counter.

"Good. Whale and I agree to hire two more and worked out what the schedule would be." He told her as he grabbed a notepad out of the draw and looked for a pen.

"What would yours be?" She asked curiously as she watched him sit beside her.

"8 to 4, with lunch at 12. It will be great for when you are teaching because our hours will almost be the same. Plus I can be home with Ash and you more." He told her smiling. He handed Emma the pen and they worked out a plan for dinner the next few nights.

"I love that. We would love having you home with us." She told him as she got up and poured some water in to the mug before adding the tea bag, making one for Killian as well. Killian's phone rang, pulling his attention away from their conversation. Emma watched him leave and carried her tea to the living room, smiling as she sat down on the couch.

She rested back and worked on replying to some of the texts from the girls, laughing over Ruby and Regina's conversation about dresses, and colors Regina thought looked bad on herself. As Killian came back in to the room, Emma smiled setting her phone aside.

"Liam and Elsa made up. Oh and our offer on the house went through. Looks like we will be moving soon!" He said as he pulled her in to his lap kissing her soundly. Emma grinned against his lips kissing him roughly, her hands in his hair.

"I can't wait to move!" Emma said smiling against his lips as he kissed her again.

* * *

"Emma calm down! Your dad will love the inn and he won't be upset that he can't stay here with us. He already told you he understands." Killian told her as she paced the living room for the tenth time. James was on his way with his wife, their kids opting to stay home for this meeting. Emma nodded as she took a deep breath and moved to the couch sitting down on his lap.

"Thanks for putting up with me even though I'm insane." She said as she kissed him softly.

"Eh no worries, I love you either way." He told her smiling kissing her again. The knock on the door made them pull apart and Emma take a deep breath. She stood up and held Killian's hand as they headed to the door, smiling as they opened it and saw James and Rose on the other side. James hugged Emma before shaking Killian's hand, Rose holding her hand out to Emma and then Killian.

"Come on in. Were you able to check in to the Inn alright?" Killian asked as they headed to the living room. James nodded as they sat on the couch, Emma and Killian on the love seat.

"Yes we were. It's such a great place." James said smiling as he sat back. "This whole town is amazing. I can see why you both live here." He told them smiling.

"It is a great place. It's like a large family. Plus it will be great to be able to move into to our house soon." Emma said with a smile.

"A house? Well that's nice." Rose said with a smirk on her face. Emma gave Killian's hand a squeeze knowing it would be a long weekend with her.

"It really is. We can't wait to start our life together and raise Ashton in a house. Plus it's near Emma's mom and brother and my brother so it will be great." Killian said giving Rose a smile, watching her roll her eyes.

"Your life together? I take it you asked her to marry you?" James as with a grin, looking to them. Emma smiled with a nod as she held up her hand showing off her ring.

"He did. The night after our dinner." Emma said smiling as she looked to Killian, kissing his chin softly.

"That great! I'm glad he did. I told him he would be stupid if he didn't." James said with a laugh shaking his head. Rose let out a sigh as she looked to them.

"Did I do something to upset you? I know it's our first time meeting but I don't know if I offended you or upset you or something. I really don't want us to get off on the wrong foot." Emma said to Rose as she looked to her. Rose looked to Emma, a pointed look before she nodded.

"You only came after James for his money. You don't want a dad in your life; you are just pretending you do for money." Rose said as James looked to her before shaking his head.

"Rose knock it off. We talked about it." James told her. He went to apologize to Emma but she shook her head.

"All my life, I wondered what it would be like if one of my parents wanted me. I wasn't adopted until I was 10; suddenly I was loved and wanted around. Then I find 3 letters written before I was born, about as far along as I was with Ashton. One parent wanted nothing to do with me, said I as better off without them. My own grandmother told me I wasn't good enough to keep. Then after I had Ashton, I found the letter from my dad, from James. I had brought it home and forgot. I read it and cried because I was wanted. My dad wanted me. I was scared to reach out to him but I did because I had to know if I was actually wanted still. Finding out that I was, I had to meet him. I didn't want the money in the account, it's all still there you can have it back. I don't want your money; I just wanted to get to know my dad." Emma told Rose, her head turning towards Ashton's room when she heard her cry, "Excuse me." She said with tears in her eyes she left the room.

"Rose I told you this isn't for money. This is my daughter and you have to respect that." James told Rose as he looked to Killian. "I'm so sorry, I hope this doesn't ruin the weekend." He said to him. Killian gave a nod giving them both a smile.

"Emma won't give up so easily. She will still want to have you meet her mom and brother. But Rose word of advice, you do not go after my family while in my home. I won't stand for it." He told her with a pointed look of his own. James held a smirk off his face as he stood up.

"We will let you guys have some space. We will meet you at breakfast unless Emma changes her mind. I hope to see you guys. Oh and Killian, please let Emma know that money is all hers." James said as Killian led them to the door.

"We will be there. It's nice seeing you again sir, and I promise I will. And Rose it's nice to meet you." He told her with a sweet smile, watching them leave. Closing the door, he headed towards Ashton's room, smiling when he saw Emma in the rocking chair, holding Ashton close to her.

"I don't want his money; I just wanted to meet my dad." Emma said softly, her eyes on the window as Killian rested on the door frame.

"I know love. He knows that. We will make her know that too." Killian said as he moved to kiss her head. Emma looked up to him with a tear stained face. Killian's heart broke as he wiped her face kissing her again.

"I love you." She told him as she stood up moving in to his arms. He kissed her head as he held her close, kissing Ash's head as well.

"I love you too." He told her smiling as he kept them close.

* * *

The last 3 weeks had almost been hell for Emma, The move in to the house, starting classes on campus, Killian's new schedule, and a sick baby. Emma was almost glad for a break at school and a chance to spend time with Ashton and Killian.

"Whale, I know the wedding is in 2 weeks but come one, I have been on call for the last 5 nights on top of working my schedules hours. I barely see Emma and Ashton. Please? Why can't you call August or Lily? They can cover you for the day." Killian said as he rolled on to his back, Emma started to wake during the call.

"Fine. I guess you can explain to Emma why I have to cancel again. Oh and another question, why is it everyone gets time off except for the Doctor with a child? Yeah doesn't make sense does it." Killian snapped before he hung up and tossed the phone on to the bed as Killian ran a hand down his face. Emma shifted and rested her head on his chest kissing above his heart a few times.

"It's okay, Ash and I will be here when you get home." She told him as she kissed him again.

"I just don't get it. August gets time off whenever he asks, which I don't understand. And Lily seems to only work a few days a week and barely a full shift." He said with a sigh as he sat up, Emma watching him. She was tired of him coming home over worked and knew that she needed to talk to Whale about it soon. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't go off on you." He told her as he dressed. Emma stood up and kissed him helping him with his tie.

"Kill, I love you. It's all okay. You handle me with my crazy; I can take your crazy." She said with a grin. Emma headed to the kitchen and made him something to eat, watching as he grabbed it with a kiss and promised he would be home before dinner. Once he was gone Emma closed her eyes shaking her head.

Grabbing her phone she pressed Whales number and called him, waiting for him to answer.

"Emma I can explain." He said as he answered.

"I don't know if you can. What the hell Whale? He hasn't had a day off in weeks, he's tired and none of the others seem to step up and help out." She said as she moved down stairs and sat down on the couch, the baby monitor sitting on the table.

"Emma, I tried August and Lily but they had plans and I couldn't.. oh fuck. I'm sorry Em." Whale said to Emma.

"Explain that to me. August I can understand since his dad is not doing too well, but Lily? She is single, new in town and gets more time off than Killian. He's tired Whale. It's the first time we have both had a day off." She told him, frowning. She could hear Ruby in the back ground on the phone.

"Em he's going to fix it and call you back. Don't worry, I've already had the whole, you're a dumbass and you won't get any until you solve this talk with him. Give Ash kisses for me." Ruby said, Emma laughing before thanking her and hanging up. Emma knew it was still early and Ash would sleep for a little longer, meaning she could get all the cleaning done.

As she finished the kitchen she heard the front door and glanced down the hall smiling as she saw Killian standing there.

"Lily was called in to work, her plans you ask? The beach. Whale gave her a warning, told her she needs to start working her full shift and schedule. I'm off for the weekend and Monday. You are brilliant love." He told her as he kissed her smiling. Emma grinned and held him close watching him for a moment.

"I'm glad he was able to fix it. You are far too over worked. You get to relax too. Now, go take a long hot shower and then we can have a family day." She told him before kissing her. Killian smirked against her lips, his hands moving down her back slowly to rest on her hips holding her closer to him. The kiss deepened and Killian moved them, pressing against her as she rested against the wall.

"Join me in the shower?" He asked with a smirk as he moved his lips down her jaw and neck, his hand sliding under her shirt, pushing it up slowly. Emma let a small moan out as she nodded, bringing his face back to hers and kissing him.

"Lets go shower." She said almost breathless before ducking under his arms and heading up stairs, tossing her shirt down at him, laughing as it landed on him. Killian smirked before he chased after her.

* * *

 **A|n:** I'm so sorry it's so late getting this chapter up! I got caught up in live and never had a chance to sit down and write. But I've worked out a writing schedule, Tuesdays and Thursdays. With a hope to get some snippets done as I have a break at work. Next chapter is being outlined, wedding dress shopping will happen and some drama at Killian's work. If there is something you wanna see more of let me know! See you all soon!

 **Ps: All you that Follow, Favorite or Review or Read this are the best! I love you guys. Your comments make my sucky days so much better! Thank you thank you thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**When youre broken**

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

* * *

Emma was starting to hate dress shopping. Picking their colors had been the easiest part of their wedding, teal with gray. Bridesmaid dresses were easy as well; long one shoulder dresses in teal with Mary in a grey colored one, same style, as her maid of honor. But now it was Emma's turn to find a dress.

"Em come on out, it can't be that bad." Tink said as she sat with Mary, Ruth, Ruby, Regina, Elsa, Anna, and Rose. As much as Rose had hated Emma, she asked her to come because she wanted to try having a relationship with her.

"Okay but promise you guys will be honest." She said before sighing and nodding to the attendant, Tiana who opened the door and smiled to Emma following her out. This was the third dress she had tried on; the first two were too princess-y like for Emma's taste. This one wasn't too different but her mom and Mary asked her to try it on, so she would for them.

Walking out she sighed as she headed to the mirrors and stepped up looking at herself in the mirrors before she turned and looked to the group of girls.

"What do you think Emma?" Ruth asked giving her a smile. It was a nice dress, just not Emma's taste at all.

"I don't know if I like it too much. It's too poufy. What do you think?" She asked them as she turned and looked in the mirror.

"You look like crap. Your father and I will not pay for that one." Rose said, earning a small smirk from Emma. James told her he wanted to help with the Wedding and after some talking to with Ruth; it was settled before Emma could decide.

"Looks like this isn't the one then." Emma said before she headed back to the dressing room, one dress left. Emma was now glad Rose had come along. She seemed to know what Emma was thinking and would voice it before Emma could. Once she was out of the dress and the robe was back on, the attendant went to get the last dress. A knock on the door caused Emma to wonder who was there.

"Come in." She said softly, sitting on the small couch in the corner. Rose walked in and closed the door behind her before she sat down beside Emma.

"Why aren't you trying on dresses you like?" She asked softly looking to her. Emma sighed and rubbed her face, looking down to her hands which were resting on her lap.

"I want to make sure the dress that I find is perfect for me, but they all like it too. They matter to me." She told her as she gave a small smile. Rose shook her head before giving her a smile.

"It's your wedding. You need to wear whatever want." She told her before she stood up. "The assistant is going to be bringing you a dress in a moment. Think about what I said. Whatever you want is best." She left the room, giving Emma a few moments alone before Tiana came back in smiling. She helped Emma in to the loose flowing dress. She loved that it was strapless and the diamonds were just a light touch. Tears came to her eyes as she realized how perfect this dress was. Tiana and Emma headed out to the waiting area and Emma stepped up on to the platform smiling as she looked in the mirror before she turned to the girls.

"Emma you look so amazing." Ruth said with tears in her eyes. Emma smiled wondering what Killian would think of her in the dress. She looked to Rose and smiled, thanking her as she turned again and looked in to the mirror.

"This is the one. I can't wait to wear it for my wedding." Emma said as she looked over the dress again.

Three more months and she would be married to the love of her life. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Killian looked over the computer screen rubbing his face. Emma and Ashton were off visiting her mom and sister in law while he was working on getting their honeymoon set up. Emma told him she wanted to go somewhere fun, just the three of them. But most places were booked out or he couldn't get a room in their budget.

After trying another site, Killian gave up and headed away from his computer, wandering down to the kitchen. He was glad things at the hospital had finally settled in to a good routine. Killian worked Monday to Friday 6 to 2, Whale took the 2 to 12 shift and August took the 12 to 6 shift, and weekends. Lily turned out not to be a good fit and while it sucked having to take longer shifts, or in August's case more days, which he had asked for, It was working. The next week they would be having interviews, but Killian already knew it wouldn't be too bad. He had made a few calls and had someone coming down who would be perfect for them.

As Killian grabbed a drink from the fridge he smiled seeing the countdown Emma had started, which was now at 28 days til the wedding. He was excited to make her his wife, excited for the future with her. As he turned the oven on to start dinner, he heard Emma and Ashton walking in, or more so he heard Ashton screaming as they came in to the house.

"Kil?" Emma called out as she set the diaper bag down by the door and went in search of him, starting with the living room.

"Kitchen Love." He called back, sliding the pizza in to the oven before he headed towards her, gladly taking Ashton when Emma held her out.

"She's been screaming nonstop and while I know it's because she's teething, its driving me insane!" Emma said of their 9 month old. Killian kissed Emma's head, before he headed to the kitchen with Ashton, whose screams had turned in to little whimpers.

"Go up stairs and relax for a while. I'll take care of her and get dinner done." He told her smiling as he set Ash in her chair, giving her a cold teething ring for her gums.

"Are you sure? I know you are busy." Emma said biting her lip, knowing he would always make time to be with them.

"Go love. I promise we will be fine." He told her kissing her before he headed back to cut up some fruit. Emma headed up stairs smiling as she realized how lucky she was.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't be there? Liam it's my bachelor party, you are the best man you have to be there." Killian said into the phone, his lunch break almost over.

"Kil I can't. I go roped in to some over night school thing. I promise ill make it up to you." Liam said to his brother, feeling bad.

"Don't bother." Killian hung up before he headed away from the break room and back on to his shift. Liam had been the one planning the party for weeks, in agreement with Emma that no strippers are there. It was something they both agreed on. Emma was doing a movie night with the girls, while Killian and the guys were going to a bar to play some pool and relax. It was going to be fun for them both, one last night with friends before married life.

But now, Liam wouldn't be there and it already sucked.

" **Liam cant make it tomorrow. – Kil."**

" **Why not? –Em."**

" **Claims school event. Third time he's blown me off for one. – Kil."**

" **Ill reach out to Els. Maybe he has been taking more hours at school? –Em."**

" **Thanks love. Ill be home late, Whale is running late tonight. I love you. –Kil."**

" **I love you too. Have a good rest of the day babe! –Em."**

Emma put her phone away and headed down the hall, checking on Aston before she headed back down to the office and sat down. She opened her class book and grabbed her phone.

" **What is going on with Liam? He isn't going to kils bachelor party tomorrow? – Em"**

" **Work thing. He is sorry he cant be there. –Els."**

" **Tell Liam I want to talk to him. Is he going to bail out on the wedding next? –Em."**

" **Emma, you know he is busy. Just leave it alone. – Els."**

" **Fine. Ill see you tomorrow. –Em."**

Emma set her phone aside and started studying, wondering what was going on with Liam. She wanted to ignore the problem and study but she couldn't. She was angry there was something going on but she knew it wouldn't help if she was angry. Sighing she put her book away and grabbed her phone leaving the room.

" **I love you, but I don't know what's going on. Killian is hurt, and I am hoping that when the wedding happens in 20 days, just that reminder, you will be there standing with him and both of you on good terms. – Em."**

Emma hit send before she thought twice before she set her phone down and started cleaning up the house. She knew she was getting in to a problem she shouldn't be but Killian was upset and Liam was being weird. Within a few moments she had a reply, but not from Liam.

" **I told you to stay out of it! Emma Liam is busy just leave him alone! –Els."**

" **I have an upset fiancé, a wedding in three weeks, and now his best man is backing out of events he planned? I cant stay out of it Elsa. What is going on? –Em."**

Emma sat down in the living room, grabbing the notebook they had been keeping wedding plans in and started flipping through it, making sure everything was ready and taken care of.

" **Look he will be at the stupid party if that makes you both happy. – Els."**

" **What would make us happy is to know what's going on with Liam. –Em."**

" **He's fine alright. Just taking on more hours. –Els."**

" **Alright, if you say so. –Em."**

Emma set her phone away and headed up to check on Ashton. The wedding was in 20 days and she was nervous. Not to marry Killian but to stand in front of everyone. She never did like eyes on her.

After changing Ash's diaper, Emma headed back down stairs, stopping when she Liam walking in to the house before sitting on the couch.

"Hey Lee, What's up?" Emma asked as she sat down on the chair, legs crossed as she cuddled Ash close.

"Why is he so mad for me working?" Liam asked as Emma looked to him concerned.

"Because you are missing something you planned for his wedding. Please Lee, what's going on?" Emma asked worried. Liam looked down at his hands before looking back to Emma tears in his eyes.

"I can't talk about it Emma. Please." He said worried. Emma didn't hesitate to get up and move to his side, Ashton crawling on to her uncle's lap and cuddled close as Emma put her hand on his arm watching him.

"Liam, whatever it is, whatever happened, we are here for you. I promise." She told him softly. Liam held Ashton close to him before he took a deep breath.

"I might have Cancer. I found a lump a couple days ago and saw a doctor who wants to remove it worried it may be full cancer but there isn't a way to test without removal. I can't tell Killian, he would be worried I didn't go to him sooner. I have the removal the day after the bachelor party. How do I tell my little brother that I have cancer?" Liam said as he cried softly. Emma's heart broke for her as she pulled him into a hug.

"He will be right here to support you Liam. He loves you and would want to be here for you. You should tell him Lee, but if you don't want to I won't force you too." She told him as she kept him close. It was breaking her heart to see him like this, so broken and little. She looked down at Ashton, smiling as she saw her daughter, one hand holding on to the collar of Liam's shirt, the other on his cheek patting it softly.

"I love you Em. I'm so glad that you are here and pushed me to talk." He said softly, earning a small laugh from Emma.

"I am a pain in the ass and I love you too." She said smiling as she kissed his forehead before she got up and grabbed her phone.

"Can I stay for dinner? Spend some time with Ash talk to Killian?" Liam asked kissing his nieces head. Emma smiled as she pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess if you must." She teased as she headed to the kitchen to start on dinner.

"You are a big pain in my ass." He yelled to her laughing before sitting on the floor with Ashton, Ash grabbing her puzzle from the box of toys they had down there and started putting one together.

* * *

Laying in bed that night, Emma cuddle close to Killian, kissing his chest above his heart.

"You think he will be okay?" Killian asked softly as he looked down to Emma worried. Hearing Liam's news had him in tears after dinner, Liam too. Emma took Ashton from the room and they headed to give the boys some space. It had been heard to hear that his big brother, the one who protected him from monsters under the bed or bullies or had been there when no one else was, was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help.

"I think he will be okay. He has you looking out for him and he is seeing the best doctor in the state. He will be okay baby." She told him softly as she held him close to her. Killian had pushed the bachelor party back a few days, Emma too both wanting to be there for Liam and Elsa, who had called Emma and apologized for snapping at her.

"I just wish I could do more." He said as he closed his eyes. Emma knew he would be betting himself up for it all. She just wished she could get him to see it wasn't his fault. She stayed close to him as he fell asleep, praying silently for hope; any hope would do in this moment.

* * *

 **A|N:** First I'm so so so sorry it's so late! I tried to write before but my muse left me and there was so many family problems I wasn't sure I would be back for a while to continue this. But I'm here and already working on chapter 10. It makes me smile to see the Love I get for this story, any of my CS stories honestly. I will continue this one until maybe chapter 15, which has me smiling because it was only planned to be 5 chapters. Next chapter will be the wedding, Liam's results and a little family moment for Emma.

I have a new fic coming currently untitled but its coming after chapter 10 gets posted. If you ever want to see a fic written you can always message me here, Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**When youre broken**

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

* * *

Emma stood in front of the mirror worried. The wedding was in just a few hours and she was so worried about it all. Not the marriage part that she couldn't wait for. She was ready to spend her life with Killian, as Mrs. Jones.

On the other side of the door stood the rest of the bridal party, Ruth, and Rose, most of them already ready or just finishing up. The dresses looked amazing on each of them, making Emma relax knowing they picked great dresses. Ashton was in a little dress herself, a cute gray dress with a tea tutu. Everyone was excited but Emma, was doing her best not to cry. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, back to the room.

"Come in." She said with a small smile, grinning as Ashton and her mom came in to the room.

"Oh Emma, you look so beautiful." Ruth said with a smile as she moved towards her, the three of them hugging.

Emma smiled as the tears came back to her eyes, once against keeping from crying.

"Mom, I'm so nervous and worried. What if it doesn't work out for us? What if he realizes his mistake and leaves?" Emma asked as Ruth set Ashton down and dried Emma's tears.

"Killian was worried you would have some fears about this. Here read this them come join us in the other room." Ruth said smiling handing Emma an envelope before picking up Ashton and leaving the room. Emma sat down holding it in her hands a moment before she opened it and rested back reading it slowly.

" _My Love,_

 _I know right now you are probably alone and freaking out, I'm sure I am the same. I know I'm the same because I can't wait to marry you._

 _But love, please don't be worried or nervous or scared. The moment I laid eyes on you at your moms I knew I wanted to marry you some day. Granted I wanted to do our relationship right. You know dating, marriage then a baby. But I guess we are true rebels that never do anything right._

 _You and Ashton mean the world to me and I know that it is going to be more than amazing to have you as my wife, my true love forever. There is nothing I want more in this world than you and Ashton at my side through everything. I will be waiting for you at the end of the isle, Ashton by our sides and ready to be married._

 _I love you my Swan. Always and forever._

 _Killian._

 _Ps: Just to be sure, I'll be the dashing rapscallion in the tux."_

Emma laughed as she read his letter and felt her fears quickly leaving as she realized how dumb her fears were. She had no reason to be so worried when she knew his feelings for her. She set the letter down in her small bag, and stood up. Running her hand down her dress she moved in to the main room and smiled at the group standing before her.

"All better Emma?" Ruth asked smiling as Emma nodded and took Ashton from her.

"All better. How much longer until its time?" Emma asked as she cuddled close with Ashton. Ruby looked to the clock before smiling.

"It's time. Ready?" Ruby said handing Emma the bouquet before taking Ashton.

"Let's do this then. I can't wait to be married!" Emma said as they headed from the room, the fears she had no longer living in her at all.

Emma slowly made her way down the aisle, James on one side and David on the other. Even though he was a groomsman, Emma knew her brother would walk her down the aisle. Her eyes were locked with Killian's, both shining with tears and smiles on their face.

When she finally got to him, she winked to him before he winked back to her. Emma took her place in front of him, their hands intertwining and their focus on each other as the Pastor started talking.

When it was time to say their vows, Emma cleared her throat and took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't cry as she spoke.

"Killian, I knew the moment you stepped up to help me, when I was pregnant, when I was alone and tired and upset, that I would hate you." She said with a laugh, the church laughing with her. "But you never gave up; you never let me get too far without reminding me of just what I needed to hear. There was something about you that made me want to fall in love with you but I was scared and I knew that I couldn't let you in just yet. But you were right there and I fell hard and fast for you once I realized I couldn't live without you." Emma said tears slowly falling down her face. "I love you more than anything, you gave me a beautiful daughter, and you gave me my self worth back, my life back. I promise for the next 100 years, I will always be here to love you, cherish you, and drive you a bit insane." Emma was glad she could make it through her vows without bawling her eyes out. The pastor looked to Killian with a nod, letting him know it was his turn.

"Emma, the second you walked in to the room at your mom's house, I knew I needed to get to know you. Then suddenly you were gone and I needed to make sure you were okay. The walls you had up made me want you that much more. But suddenly I got to know you and I fell in love. You are smart, and beautiful, and push all my buttons. You gave me the little princess that I didn't know I needed but I can't picture life without now. Knowing that I get to have you forever, as my wife, my true love makes me look forward to each day. You have made me a better man, a man that I want Ash to look for when she's in her 30s. A man that someday our future son will want to be like. I love you forever and a day." He said smiling. They repeated after the pastor when the time came, their hands were tight in each others.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Killian pulled Emma close to him kissing her deeply, Ashton's small, "EW!" made both laugh against each other's lips.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Killian Jones." The pastor announced. Cheers filled the room as they headed down the aisle back out in to the hall before in to the bridal room. Killian picked up Emma and spun her around kissing her deeply.

"I love you Mrs. Jones!" He told her smiling as he set her back down.

"We are married." She said softly in to his chest.

"Aye love, we are." He said softly holding her to him; sure his heart was still pounding in his chest from pure love. He kissed her head again before looking down at her. "Ready to go party the night away?" He asked her smiling kissing her forehead. Emma closed her eyes from the kiss before a smirk took over her face.

"Not just yet. I want some time with you a little longer." She told him before kissing him, letting it deepen.

* * *

No one seemed to care the couple was gone longer than they said they would be or that when they came back Emma's lipstick was gone and Killian suit no longer looked at clean as before.

Everyone was beyond excited to celebrate the couple nothing seemed to matter.

"Alright it's time for a toast!" Liam said in to the microphone as he stood on the stage. "For those who don't know me, I'm Liam Killian's older brother. I want to say a million things to embarrass my brother and tease my new sister in law until both are red in the face. But I know better because Emma does scare the crap out of me." Liam said with a laugh, everyone laughing with him. Emma shook her head as Killian smirked and kissed his wife's head. "I just want to say, Emma, I am so glad that my brother found you because you have made him a much better person, and so happy. I love all three of you and I am excited to be able to celebrate you guys. To Emma and Killian!" Liam said as he lifted his glass smiling everything toasting with him.

Emma leaned over and kissed Killian smiling as Mary took her turn on the stage.

"Hello Everyone, I am Mary Emma's sister in law. I have known Emma since she was 13 and for the last 10 years I have watched her grow but more so in the last year with Killian. She has smiled more, laughed more and loved more than I thought she ever could. Killian you seemed to make Emma feel alive and I love it. You are her true love and I love that she found you. I love you both and can't wait to see what the future holds for you. To Emma and Liam!" She said with tears in her eyes, Emma smiling as she wiped away her tears. Other friends made some toasts before the dancing started.

People around them danced and drank, enjoying the celebration. Killian and Emma stood with Ashton wanting a moment with her before she would go home with Ruth for the night.

"Hey love birds, got a moment?" Liam asked smiling as he moved towards them, kissing Ashton's head softly. Emma smiled and nodded looking to her brother in law.

"Of course. Everything okay?" Killian asked as he looked to his brother. Liam gave them a smile before he nodded.

"Yesterday I got a call from my doctor. I didn't know when to tell you guys, I knew today would be out of the question but I can't hold it in much longer." He said watching them, Emma looking to Killian before back to Liam.

"Is everything okay?" She asked softly as she watched him. Liam nodded before grinning.

"The lump was cancer but it was nothing. We caught it in time and I'll have to have some more testing done to make sure everything will be okay but they are sure nothing will be wrong and I'll be able to have kids." Liam said, both Emma and Killian letting out the breath they had been holding before hugging him close.

"Thank Gods above!" Killian said smiling as he let go of his brother. They left the corner and headed back to the party, ready to spend some time with friends and celebrate not only the wedding but now Liam being cleared. The party started dying down slowly, Emma almost glad people were leaving.

"Let's go home please. I'm beyond tired and ready to get out of this dress." She said with a laugh Killian took her hand in his as they walked out to the car and headed home.

Once they were changed in to comfier clothes, they curled up on the couch smiling as they cuddled close.

"How did you know that I would need your letter?" She asked as she took his hand in hers, smiling as she felt his ring against her fingers.

"Because I was just as worried and scared as you. That and David told me you get freaked out super easy so I wanted you to know that I am here and would always be here with you." He told her as he kissed her head. Emma smiled and looked up to him kissing him softly.

"I love you. I love that you are here and love me even when I freak out." She told him smiling as he held her closer.

* * *

 **One year later.**

Emma laughed as she picked up Ashton, tickling her.

"Mama!" Ashton said through laughter. Emma laughed as she fell back on to the couch, kissing Ashton's head. The last year had been one of Emma's best. Ashton, who was about to turn two, had grown more than Emma wanted her too. She was too much like Emma but all of Killian at the same time. Ashton looked at Emma with a grin before looking down at the small box on the table.

"My Present?" She asked with a smirk, one that made Emma's heart tightened because it looked so much like Killian's.

"Yes baby girl its yours. But we need to wait for daddy and Uncle Liam and Aunt Elsa to come first." She said smiling. David and Mary where due any moment but the others wouldn't be there till Dinner and Emma hoped that Ashton's cousins, David and Mary s twin girls Ella and Ariel, would help keep her mind off the family party later.

"Fine. But I not happy." She said with a stomp of her foot before she headed up stairs, a small giggle making Emma realize she was more Emma than anything else. Emma placed her hand on her small bump smiling as she hoped her next one would be more like Killian than her. The door bell rang before her brother and sister in law walked in, Ashton running back down stairs to see her cousin. Sure they were much younger than her, but Emma loved that it didn't stop her from playing with them.

"Emma! Ready for the little party?" David ask as he sat down beside his sister laughing as she shook her head.

"Not really. I still need to clean up the kitchen and call mom and make sure she is coming with the cake." Emma said with a sigh as she rubbed her face.

"Well let us help you! I'll call mom and David will clean the kitchen and you shower." Mary said with a smile as she helped Emma up and pushed her from the Room. Ashton smiled from her spot on the floor, the puzzle she was doing with the girls almost done.

"I love you! Thank you. I'll be quick." She said smiling as she raced up stairs to shower. Standing naked in front of her mirror, she turned to her side frowning. The small bump was slowly starting to show even more and having not told anyone yet, she knew she would need to and soon. First she wanted to tell Killian and Ashton. Then she would work on the family and friends.

After a shower, Emma dressed in a pair of jeans and a flowy tank top before she headed down stairs. Walking in to the living room she smiled looking to her sister in law.

"It smells amazing in here Mary! You didn't have to do all this!" She said smiling as she looked at the purple decorated room and the kitchen table with food on it.

"I wanted too! Besides you had everything here. It was easy. I made your brother head up all the food and set it out. No you relax, everyone will be here soon," Mary went back to the kitchen as Emma smiled to Ashton before she stood up.

"Come on baby; let's go get your pretties on." Emma told her as she picked her up and carried her up to her room smiling. Emma cleaned Ashton up, listening to Ashton sing before helping her in to her blue summer dress. As they walked back down stairs Emma smiled seeing Killian walking in to the house, Liam behind him.

"There's my favorite Jones." She teased as she kissed her husband, laughing as Liam patted his brothers back.

"Don't worry, the sting will go away some day. For now just accept she likes me more." He teased before headed in to the kitchen greeting Mary and David.

"Daddy!" Ashton said jumping in to Killian's arms hugging him close.

"Hi my little princess. Are you ready to party tonight?" He asked as he carried her in to the living room, Ruth and Elsa walking in moments later. Presents were set on the coffee table and everyone headed in to the kitchen to eat, the little girls sitting at the table.

"Els when are you due?" Emma asked her best friend, moving to get more of the pizza casserole that Elsa had brought over.

"3 weeks and 3 days. Though I want him here now! He's been kicking me like crazy and his stupid father won't stop talking to him when I want to sleep." Elsa said laughing, Emma laughing herself.

"It must be a Jones thing then. Killian did the same to Ash. I wanted to kick him in the balls." Emma said shaking her head.

"Hey now, we are not that bad. Liam maybe but I'm not." Killian said a mouth full of cheeseburgers. Emma rolled her eyes smiling.

As the finished eating, everyone headed in to the living room, minus Emma who hung back to clean up.

"Em you okay?" Elsa asked as she helped put food away.

"Of course. I'm just tired." She said smiling as they headed in to the living room. "I can't wait for a nap." She said laughing as she moved to sit down beside Killian who had Ashton on his lap. As they opened presents, Emma kept track of everything wanting to make sure she got thank you notes out. As she stood to get a new pen she couldn't help but look around the room and smile loving how loved her little family was.

* * *

 **A|N:** Im so so so sorry this took so long to get up. There was so much going on in my life that writing took a back seat. I apologize for that completely! But I'm house sitting this weekend and when im not out with family I plan to just write.

Yes we jumped a year but I need to for a reason. I really hope you understand and enjoy the jump. The vows made me want to cry to be honest. Like these are my babies and now they are married! Ashton's first birthday and now baby two? Next chapter will be up soon. Love you guys. Leave reviews and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**When youre broken**

 _When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're tryin' but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in your self  
When you're broken_

* * *

Killian knew Emma was stressed out. 6 months left of school combined with Ashton starting her terrible twos, which he knew would be hell on them the second she was born; she was his child after all. But for some reason she seemed to be pulling away from him, making excuses to avoid nights with him or staying busy all the time. He wondered if he had done something wrong but he was writing it up to school work and made a note to talk to her about it later.

"Jones, I need the night off." August said as he rounded the corner in to the break room, giving Killian a grin that made Killian want to punch him in the face.

"And why would that be? You know the rules. Unless someone is dying then you have to work your shift. I have a family at home I would like to see, you know before my daughter turns 18." Killian said as he set his phone down, the text screen to Emma opened up.

"I have a hot date with this girl I met online. Come on, it's one night. Ashley will still be there when you get home." August said with a shrug, Killian shaking his head.

"No Booth. _ASHTON_ is two already and I barely see her, I worked a double to cover your ass last week. I'm going home to my family. Start planning your dates on your nights off." Killian said as he grabbed his phone and headed out of the room, August flipping him off as he left.

Killian headed towards the nurses' station, giving Lucy a smile as he took the file from her.

"What do we have today?" He asked smiling, looking over the paper. "Female, 25, having stomach cramps and back pain? Alright let's get blood work to rule out anything and then go from there." He said as Lucy nodded and headed to the room, Killian looking over the next file, his mind wandering back to Emma and how he could help her de-stress.

* * *

Emma sat in front of the fireplace rubbing her stomach. She knew she was cutting it close by waiting to tell Killian she was pregnant. She was 4 months along and starting to show, there was no way she could hide it from him any longer. Smiling she called out to Ashton, who had been sitting on the couch, getting over another temper tantrum.

"You want to go put on your pretties for daddy?" Emma asked as she cuddled Ashton close, kissing her head. As much as it bothered her when Ash threw her fits, she loved her daughter and knew that it would all be okay. Ash smiled and nodded against Emma's shoulder, holding her mom close as Emma stood up.

"Mama mad?" Ash asked softly, her small hand curling around Emma's collar tears still in her eyes. Emma's heart broke seeing her daughter so sad, not understanding why she threw the fits she did. Emma kissed her head and held her tighter.

"Never baby. I love you. Always and a day." Emma said smiling as she sat Ashton down on the changing table, helping her out of the shirt she had been wearing, and half of lunch that Ashton smeared all over, and in to the new grey one she bought her. On the front, in black writing, it said "I'm going to be a big sister! Coming soon!" Emma loved the shirt and wondered how long it would take Killian to realize what it said.

"There we go. All done! Let's go watch Tangled until daddy comes home!" Emma said as she picked Ashton back up, who was now smiling and seemed to be in a much better mood, and headed down stairs. Elsa had called her a few days ago, her daughter having been born just a few days after Ashton's 2nd birthday last month and told Emma she knew the secret but wouldn't tell until Emma was ready too. Emma told her everything and was excited to tell Killian, though scared to see what his reaction would be.

As Tangled ended, both girls heard the garage door opened and knew Killian was home. Ashton took off running towards the inside garage door, trying to get it opened. Emma laughed as she waited until she heard the car turn off before she opened the door and let her daughter run to Killian, secretly hoping he saw the shirt soon.

As soon as he was out of the car Killian set his things down and picked up Ashton, hugging her close to him.

"Daddy!" Ashton hugged him close as he held her to him, kissing her head.

"Hi princess. How was your day with mommy?" He asked as he closed the garage door and headed inside, kissing Emma quickly as they moved to the living room.

"tachted Tangled." She said smiling as she kissed his cheek smiling. Emma laughed as she headed out to grab Killian's things and set them down on the table for him before she turned the oven on for dinner.

"You did? Mommy loves that movie!" He said smiling as he cuddled close to her, watching Emma sit down in the recliner, oddly silent.

"I get stuffy." Ashton said as she climbed off his lap and headed towards the stairs, slowly making her way up them towards her room.

"You okay over there love?" Killian asked as he stood up and moved towards her kissing her gently. Emma hummed against his lips as she nodded.

"Perfectly great." She told him smiling as he kissed her again. Ashton waddled back in to the room, her stuffed Pascal in her hand.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she stood there smiling. Killian turned and watched her, Emma waiting as she saw his face go over his daughters shirt a few times.

"Big sister? Emma…. Are you?" He asked turning to look at Emma watching her with tears in his eyes. Emma nodded as she stood up and took the sweatshirt off, the small bump sticking out. Killian pulled her to him and kissed her, his hands on her hips. "I love you Em, I love you, I love you." He told her as he pulled back and knelt down, pressing a kiss to her stomach.

"I love you too. I know I should have told you sooner but I wanted it to be perfect and I was worried." She said softly as Ashton stood beside them smiling.

"Worried love?" He asked picking up Ash as he stood up. "Why would you be worried?" He asked her as he sat down on the couch cuddling the girls close.

"We hadn't talked about a second child and I was worried you would be upset. You are working so much lately and I know you are tired so I didn't want to make things worse." She told him as Ashton moved her little hand over her dad's scruff.

"I would never be mad about more kids with you love. I will always want them." He told her smiling as he kissed her before kissing Ashton a few times, loving the giggle from her lips. They stayed cuddling for a few more minutes before Emma headed to the kitchen, giving Ashton and Killian some time together.

* * *

Emma finished the last touches on dinner, her house full of voices. She was excited to tell everyone tonight that she was pregnant, though she was sure some people already knew. Ashton slowly wandered in to the kitchen lifting her arms up for Emma to pick her up. Wiping her hands off, Emma bent down and lifted Ashton up cuddling her close.

"You okay baby girl?" Emma asked smiling, Ashton ducking her head in to her moms neck.

"Tired." Ash said softly holding the top of Emma's shirt. Emma rubbed her back gently knowing that it was close to bed time.

"Do you wanna eat before you go to sleep?" Emma asked as she carried her out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

"Love, your husband here thinks he can take me in a fight; please tell him he's wrong." Liam said with a laugh, holding his own daughter in his arms. Emma laughed as Killian kissed her head and took Ashton.

"Sorry old Man. But I'm pretty sure Killian could take you down." Emma said with a laugh sitting down beside Mary Margaret and Elsa. Both looked beyond tired and Emma knew having young kids was the cause.

"Old man?" Liam asked laughing as he shook his head handing Emma her niece. Emma smiled as she kissed the small baby's head, excited to know that soon she would have another one to snuggle.

"Kill id watch out if I was you. Seems like Emma has baby fever." Liam teased as he smirked. Killian shrugged as he looked to his brother and smirked right back.

"I'm not worried." He said smirking which caused everyone in the room to stop and look at them.

"Kill? What are you saying?" David asked as he looked to his sister and brother in law.

"Mommy pegnat." Ashton said grinning, repeating what Killian whispered in to her ears. Emma laughed as she handed Stella back to Elsa.

"I'm pregnant. And we know the gender already." Emma said as she accepted the hugs from their family members. Ruth smiled as she looked to Mary Margaret then to Emma.

"Tell them Mary Margaret." Ruth said smiling moving towards the two girls.

"Tell us what?" Emma asked as she turned to her sister in law, smiling.

"I'm pregnant too. We didn't want to tell you guys, we figured you had something to tell us tonight so we didn't want to ruin your night." Mary Margaret said smiling. Emma grinned as she hugged her sister in law, excited to be pregnant with her best friend. They moved to the dinner table, Killian putting Ashton to bed with her cousins in her room as well.

As everyone started to eat, Emma looked at her brother, watching his stupid grin.

"What?" She asked smiling, leaning in to Killian's cheek kiss.

"I'm proud of you. A couple years ago you were doing whatever, barely making it to work on time and now you are a mom and a wife and almost a teacher." He told her smiling. Emma blushed looking down.

"Thank you. I'm glad I had you there to help me get through it." Emma told him smiling. Taking it all in, Emma was happy she got Pregnant with Ashton. She was glad she slept with Killian that night in new York. She was happy she did everything she did. Looking at everyone around the table Emma couldn't have asked for a better family.

* * *

 **A|N:** Chapter 11 is done. This is making me sad knowing its coming to a close and I am not sure how soon. I was aiming for 15 chapters, but right now it looks like maybe 12. But I am working on a new story but I need some help. Which would you rather have? Secret relationship Captain Swan or Already together but problems Captain Swan?

See you guys soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken**

When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken

* * *

 **5 years later**

"Mom tells him to leave me alone!" seven year old Ashton yelled at Emma from the hall. Currently, 5 year old Elliot and his twin, Killian jr, were sitting right outside ashtons room, with Elliot making faces at his sister and cousins, Brooklyn (Liam's oldest) and Danielle (David's oldest). For Emma it was a typical Friday night. The twins driving Ashton insane, Killian working late, their youngest, 2 year old Reagan currently watching tangled on loop. Life for her had been beyond insane.

7 years ago, she had been alone, and had a one night stand with her husband leading to their beautiful daughter. Along the way she made amazing friends, new family, and even had 4 beautiful children. Teaching at the elementary school had been the best job she ever had, plus it was amazing that she got to spend time with the kids after school and getting to check in on them.

Getting off the bed, Rae pouting as Emma moved, she headed out to the hall sighing. Her boys were beyond the trouble makers of the four. It made the crazy knowing that they were just like Killian and used it against her.

"Junior, Eli, leave your sister and cousins alone. They don't need you bothering them," Emma told them as she moved towards then closing Ashton's door, a look to tell her that she would be opening it again soon.

"But mom! They won't let us play with them! Why can't carter come over? If Dani's here cant he be her too?" junior asked crossing his arms over his chest just as Killian does when he's trying to explain to the boys why they are in trouble.

"Honey, we had this conversation. Carter is sick. And that is far too many kids for mommy to handle. You 6 are enough to make me insane. Let's go draw?" she suggested as she looked to them. Eli nodded, more than willing to color with his mom. Junior sighed knowing it was a losing battle.

"Fine, but when dad gets home I want time with him. He's never here anymore!" junior said before he ran to his room, Eli on his tail. Emma knew how hard it was for the boys to know that Killian was at work and wouldn't be home until they were in bed. Sighing she headed to the boys room and sat down with them, drawing as they did.

After a long dinner, the girls asking to sit away from the boys, Emma tucked them all in to their beds and turned lights off. Reagan was the last to go down, Emma spending just a moment longer in her room as she watched her sleep. It made her sad that her last baby was soon growing up and it was hard to accept. It almost made her want another one. With a grin she left Reagan's room and headed down stairs, cleaning up as she moved.

"Love?" Killians soft voice filled her with joy as she heard him enter the house, moving towards him as she heard the lock click.

"You are home." she said with a smile as she wrapped herself in his arms holding him close to her. Killian kept his arms around her as he kissed her head, the days stress melting off.

"Aye love, I'm home. How are the kids?" he asked as he released her, but took her hand in to his and lead her towards the kitchen. Emma sat at the bar top as she watched him get something to eat.

"They are all sound asleep. Ash has Dani and brook here so the boys were pains again. They miss you so I'm glad that tomorrow is your day off." she told him, whispering a thank you as he handed her a glass of wine. As she looked to his face she sighed. She knew the look he wore and she didn't like it.

"Seriously Killian?" she said as she stood up and moved away from the counter, running her hand through her hair. "Our kids need time with their dad and you promised them you had the day off!" she yelled, though it was barely a whisper. Her heart was breaking for her children in that moment.

"Emma I'm sorry! I need to cover this shift for lily!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest, Emma feeling her heart squeeze as she remembered juniors earlier move.

"Of course. Poor lily needs to take the day off for yet another spa treatment or screwing someone else or hell shopping. Who cares that you have 4 kids that need you and a wife that just wants one day to see her family whole. God forbid that huh?" she snapped at him as she turned to leave the room. "Don't come to bed tonight, if you can't put our family first when you need to, you can sleep somewhere else." she told him trying to keep her voice even as she left the room, tears falling from her eyes.

Killian stood there trying his best to keep from breaking himself. He didn't think much of it when he agreed to cover for lily. She told him it was the last time he would to cover for him but he knew better. He was working with whale to find a replacement for her, but it wasn't looking good. He ran his hand down his face as he left the kitchen, the wine glass and the plate of leftovers sitting on the counter.

* * *

Ashton sighed as she sat in the dining room. Her cousins had just left, uncle lee taking her brothers to go play carter and Gabe. Reagan sat in the living room, coloring in her tangled coloring book with Emma.

'Mom?" she said as she moved away from the table and headed in to the living room.

"Yeah baby?" Emma asked as she looked up from the book, giving her a tired smile.

"Where's dad? He was supposed to take me shopping today." she said softly as she trying to ignore the sad look in her mom's eyes.

"Honey he had to work. But don't worry. He will be home tonight for dinner" Emma said giving her another smile. Ashton nodded before grabbing her jacket.

"I'm going to walk to Grandma Ruth's. I'll be back for lunch!" she said with a smile before she turned to eave, Emma calling a have fun as she left.

Ashton had done this many times; well walk to grandmas that was. She never lied to her mom and walked into town to the hospital before. But as she reached the hospital she sighed and headed up the steps to where here dad's floor was.

"Hey miss ash. Whatcha doing here?" Ella, her dads head nurse, asked as she peaked over the counter.

"I need to talk to my dad. It's important." she said giving Ella a smile. Ella nodded and paged Killian to his office.

"Go ahead to his office sweetie! He should be there soon." Ashton smiled and headed to her dads office, taking a seat on the couch. The room was dark and the walls were covered in tons of pictures of her siblings and herself, as well as her mom, and their family. Her attention was pulled away from the walls as her dad walked in.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" he asked as he set the files down on the desk and moved to sit down beside her,

"Why did you have to work today? You promised to spend time with us since you worked all last weekend. I miss you dad." Ashton said as she looked to her dad. Killian's heart breaks as he realized how mature his daughter was, there was so much Emma in her it made him smile.

"Ash I'm sorry. I had to take a shift to cover. But I took some time off. We are going to have two weeks to spend time together." he told her smiling. Ash shrugged as she looked down to the floor.

"Moms not happy much anymore. Aunt else said she's just tired but moms sad." she said softly. Killian turned to look to her better before pulling her in to his lap.

"That's my fault love. But don't worry. Daddy has this all figured out. I just need you to not worry about mommy okay?" he said softly as she cuddled close. "I know it's hard because you want to worry about everyone else but don't worry. Daddy is going to fix it all." he promised her with a kissed to her head. Ashton nodded and held tight to his shirt as she just enjoyed a few moments in his arms. After a few moments he looked down, smiling when he saw her asleep. He kissed her head and laid her back on the couch before he slipped from the room and told Ella to call august in, he had family things to take care of.

Grabbing his phone he texted Emma hoping he could fix this.

"Ash is here with me. I'll be bringing her home soon. I'm taking time off to take care of my family because you are right. You guys are more important. I'm sorry I didn't see I sooner." he sent her as Ella told him august was coming in.

* * *

Emma frowned when she read Killians message. Ash went to the hospital? That thought alone scared her but she was just glad she was safe. When she realized that Killian was going to be home for two weeks, she felt a bit excited. But the rest of her knew better than to get too excited.

As she put Rae down for a nap, she headed down stairs and started getting lunch ready, texting Liam to check in on the boys, hoping they weren't driving him too insane. As she finished making lunch, the garage door opened and Killian walked in with Ashton asleep in his arms. She smiled watching him lay her down on the couch and cover her in a blanket.

Killian walked back in to the kitchen and held up his phone, showing Emma as he turned it off before he set it in the kitchen drawer he always set it in when he was off. Emma stood there watching him a moment before she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him holding him close. Killian pulled her tighter to him as he kissed her head.

"Love I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much I was working lately until ash came in and told me. I promise I will start paying more attention to you guys." he told her softly as he kissed her head again.

"Promise me we get two full weeks of Killian. No work, no interruptions, and no excuses." she said softly as she looked to him. He nodded before he kissed her.

"Two full weeks, I promise you that nothing will stop me from spending them all with you guys." he told her softly as he held her to him, "and when I return, whale and I are hiring 2 new doctors so I can have my proper days off." he told her smiling. Emma grinned as she kissed him pulling him closer.

"I'm so glad it's summer break so nothing will be in the way of these two weeks." she told him smiling.

Killian smiled as he nodded kissing her again. Two weeks with his love and his family was just what they needed to get through this. He needed to stop working so hard and put in time with his family. Emma looked up to her husband smiling as he watched her.

"Hey Kill?" she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes love?" he asked as he looked at her his forehead wrinkling in worry. Emma smiled as she kissed her head softly holding her close to him.

"I'm glad you were there at the family gathering so many years ago. I'm glad you came after me and I'm glad that you were Ashton's dad." She said as she looked to him. Killian kissed her again smiling against her lips.

"Trust me love, I'm more than glad that I followed you. I'm glad I got you to fall in love with me." He told her smiling as he kissed her again. Emma knew whatever happened from here didn't matter. She had the love of her live and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

 **A|N:** and this is where we end. This has been a hard one to write, mainly because I came to love the characters and how they grew together. I'm sad it's leaving but right now they need to be left here. As for what is next for me, I'm not sure. I started school and as much as I love writing I may need a step back. But don't worry, you will hear from me again! I kind of have another story in the works. I love you guys. I love the support that I have gotten along the way for this story. Please never hesitate to message me about an idea you want to see or anything else. I love you guys! Thank you!


End file.
